Panic Cord
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Vital Eryx is a man who is the new Annex Records Keeper and befriends the forensic scientist Edward Nygma. As the two try to solve each other's personalities they dug themselves into a murder case that took a dangerous route. While helping each other to catch the murderer they've grown quite an interest to one another.
1. Chapter 1

Panic Cord

(A Gotham Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The New Annex Records Keeper

My first day starting at GCPD and I'm already suffocating in paperwork. Ever since their last Records Keeper bailed without so much a word the files were not their rightful place. I had to organize them from top to bottom, A to Z, and side to side in each cabinet. What made it difficult was organizing the dates. I had to make sure I'm not misplacing anything or else the whole organizing system is messed up.

From what I've been told, their last Records Keeper, Kristen Kringle became very sick. As for the information it came from a man named Edward Nygma. I've never met him yet, but a lot of people have warned me about him. Kept on saying that he's too weird and creepy. Also that he would throw everyone these impossible riddles that annoys the heck out of everyone. Last time I've checked weird and creepy are in this year. Hell, I'm creepy myself so I really don't see why they're complaining so much.

In the middle of organizing the files Detective James Gordon came in. I'm not so sure if his first name is James or Jim. From what I've heard he's fine with everybody calling him either way. It's like the name Jim and James are tomato, tomato to him. He gave me a smile as he said, "I see they've got you working on the files already."

I chuckle a little as I said, "Yeah, they sure have. I can't believe how disorganized it got after Ms. Kringle became ill."

"Yup, so what's your name?"

"Vital Eryx."

"Well Vital I'm here to get a file on the Winstein murder case. Think you can get it to my desk by 5 when you're done organizing this place?"

"Actually, I can give it to you now. I've just put that in its place not too long ago."

I dug through the third cabinet, second drawer and brought out the file for him. Once I hand it to him I said, "Don't forget to sign the checkout form on my desk."

"Right."

He walks over to my desk real quick and sign the checkout form. "Thanks, Vital. I'll see ya around."

"Have a good day Detective." I said as I gave him a cheerful smile, and he left the Annex Records room.

It practically took me all day to organize the files. When I was down to my last one I heard someone enter the room. I look over my shoulder as I see a 6'0 tall thin man. With dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wears black frame Ray-Ban glasses, a light gray forensics jacket, white collar shirt, dark green tie with a silver tie clip, light brown dress pants, and light gray dress shoes. I wonder who's this man?

I stand up from my knees as I brush off the dirt from my black dress pants. I then walk up to him and said, "How can I help you?"

He smiles at me and said, "Can you name three consecutive days without using the words Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?"

"Oh, so you're Edward Nygma." I said as I smiled, "Well the answer to your riddle Mr. Nygma is Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow."

He seemed surprised that I answer correctly, but more surprised about me knowing his name. He said, "That is correct. Though you've heard of me before?"

"Yes from the other staff members and officers. They told me about the last Records Keeper and that they were informed by you that she became very sick. Are you a friend of Ms. Kringle's, and that's why she told you?"

He was silent for a moment as his smile faded. He then changed the subject by saying, "I need the recent file from today's murder about Robert King."

"Oh sure, I know exactly where that is."

I went to the 7th cabinet, pulling out the file for him from the third drawer. When I handed it to him I said, "Don't forget to sign the checkout form for it."

"I rarely do since I come here all the time."

He walks to my desk to sign the form. I said, "Right since you're a forensic scientist am I correct?"

"You are. Good evening then."

Without another word he left the room pretty quickly. Was it something I said that made him upset? I recap our conversation in my mind as I've finally figured out what might have changed his attitude. It was when I asked him if he was a friend of Ms. Kringle's. He must have been close to her to act upset like that. I should apologize to him once I get the chance.

...

The next day I've done a little research on Mr. Nygma. By that I mean I followed him around the precinct during his lunch time. I wanted to give him an apologetic present, but I didn't know what exactly to give him. So far what I've found out is that he likes blueberry muffins for a snack and a bottle of Coca-Cola. During his break he would play a Sudoku book.

The moment I got on my lunch break, I went out real quick to buy him two blueberry muffins, a bottle of Coca-Cola, and a small book of Sudoku. I rush back to the precinct even though I was already caught in Gotham's rain. As long as the items are protected in the plastic bag they should be okay to give to him. Of course I hid the plastic bag inside my jacket while I hug it to my chest. Once I was inside the precinct I fixed myself up a bit and went upstairs to go to Mr. Nygma's office.

I stop myself, though from going up the second level of the stairs when I heard Mr. Nygma and Dr. Thompkins talking. Dr. Thompkins was asking him about Ms. Kringle. She said, "Was that Kristen you were just talking to?"

"What?" He said.

"I'm sorry. It sounded like you were talking to somebody in your apartment and who besides-,"

"I was talking to my plumber." He interrupted.

"Oh, well have you heard from Kristen? I know she said she was sick, I was thinking stopping by-"

"As it happens she's not sick. She lied. To all of us. I've just found out, Ms. Kringle left town with Officer Dougherty."

"She left Gotham with Dougherty?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"But he was abusive."

"Hmph, love."

"Wow, I-I'm stunned."

Suddenly a phone rang. Dr. Thompkins asked, "Do you need to get that?"

"No, I don't think so."

They were silent for a moment until I heard Mr. Nygma started crying.

"Oh Ed," said Dr. Thompkins, "You must be devastated."

"Right now I'm just trying to focus on the job." said Mr. Nygma trying to collect himself.

"Well, let me know if you ever wanted to talk."

"Thank you that means a lot."

When I heard the clacking heels coming this way, I immediately jump over the side of the railing real quick so she wouldn't see me. I don't want her to give me away so Mr. Nygma could figure out that I was eavesdropping. That's a bad habit of mine and I need to keep it under control or else I would get in trouble for it. It's bad enough I upset him about Ms. Kringle yesterday. I don't want to make it worse.

Once I made sure Dr. Thompkins was gone, I climb back over as I heard Nygma picked up the phone as he sharply said, "Yes?" There was a slight pause and he hangs up the phone as I heard it tossed aside on his desk. I hesitated to go up there, but I have to give him these gifts. Besides, it sounded like he stopped crying right away when Dr. Thompkins left. Was that all an act or does he just recover faster?

No, no, don't do that Vital. Remember the last time you played detective. It's gotten you nothing but trouble, so stop that! I have to apologize and give him these gifts. It's not much, but I hope it counts for something.

I took a deep breath to gain back my courage as I walk the steps to his office. When he looks at me he didn't seem to be in the mood for any more visitors. So I decided to make this plain, simple, and quick. I place the bag on his desk and said, "Please accept these gifts as an apology from our yesterday encounter. Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Nygma."

Without another word I quickly turn around and rush down the stairs. I sighed a great breath of relief as I walk back to the Annex Records. I hope he likes them. I know it was quick and I didn't give him a time to respond, but I like it that way. It's bad enough the people here considered him as a freak, I don't want to be labeled as a creep to him.

Well it looks like this temporary job turned into a permanent one. Might as well start it off on good terms with everyone here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Really Happened To Ms. Kringle?

While I was putting back the files that the officers left on my desk. I couldn't help but think about what Mr. Nygma said to Dr. Thompkins. First He said that Ms. Kringle was sick and now the story has changed to her running away with an abusive boyfriend. It's obvious Mr. Nygma and Ms. Kringle were in a relationship, so I can see why Mr. Nygma would cry. Even though to me it sounded like an act.

Oh, stop thinking about it Vital! Or else you'll only find yourself snooping around.

...

"What was the relationship between Mr. Nygma and Ms. Kringle, Dr. Thompkins?"

... DAMMIT VITAL!

"Why would you want to know?" asked Dr. Thompkins. I went to talk to her in the M.E Lab since she's the medical examiner, and it seems she's close to Mr. Nygma.

"I'm curious and would like to know what not to say to Mr. Nygma about Ms. Kristen. You know to avoid pushing any buttons?"

Lame excuse, but that's all I could think of right now.

"Well, it seemed Ms. Kristen really did like Ed for a moment. Sure, she pushed him away a couple of times, but she warmed up to him ever since Arnold Flass."

"Flass?"

"An ex detective that betrayed GCPD. She never knew what he was really like, so she didn't know his suspicious activities."

"This woman sounds very oblivious when it comes to dating certain men."

... Gee, that didn't sound rude at all Vital. Stupid I can't believe I just said that!

"I think it was more turning a blind eye than oblivious." said Dr. Thompkins.

"How long were the two dating?"

"Believe it or not, only a few weeks. Then there she goes running away with Officer Dougherty."

"Hmm, well, thank you Dr. Thompkins."

"Sure, no problem."

When I left the M.E Lab I still pondered about the story. Something just doesn't seem right about it. Well Vital just drop it, there's no use digging up past wounds.

...

I was on my computer looking up on Ms. Kringle's whereabouts now... Dammit Vital. You're doing it again! Stop this now or else you're going to be in real trouble! Oh, but I can't, I have to know!

I hack into Ms. Kringle's account and try to see where's the last thing she's spent on money. The last one was that she spent on a dress at Dillard's, and it was before she ran away. I doubt a woman would only buy a dress to run away. I looked at her past spending's and found no inkling that she would spend on something to run away. No train or airplane tickets out of Gotham either. Unless the two just decided to drive out of here?

I hack it Tom Dougherty's account and checked on his spending habits. Nothing much to it either. It's hitting a dead end here. The only thing I could think about is that the two must have gotten in trouble and had to drop everything to get the heck out of dodge. A lot of situations like that always happen in Gotham, but what kind of trouble would they get into?

Nonetheless, why on earth would Ms. Kringle go with an abusive man? Unless she's a glutton for punishment and decided to pull the panic cord on Mr. Nygma. There are woman like that, but I rarely get to meet them. I think this is one woman I'm glad I've never got to meet. I just don't see what's the point of getting hurt by someone for pleasure.

I took off my reading glasses to rub my eyes from the stress. When I open them, I look at the door and saw through the blurry glass screen that someone was coming over. I quickly exit out from Kringle's and Dougherty's account and pull up my music playlist. Connected my headphones to listen to a random song, and pulled out a book from my desk to pretend reading when I put my glasses back on. Stay cool, Vital stay cool.

The person who walked into the Annex Records room was none other than Mr. Nygma. I took one earbud out as I smiled at him said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Nygma. What file are you looking for today?"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you." He said with quite the serious tone.

Oh dear, I bet it's about how I acted yesterday. At least I hope so. Mr. Nygma said, "I was wondering why you felt the need to apologize about our first meeting?"

"Well, I've felt like I pushed a wrong button when I asked you about Ms. Kringle. Figured it was my fault for making you upset and wanted to make up for it."

"Ah, so how did you know I like blueberry muffins and Coca-Cola? Not to mention about the Sudoku puzzle book."

"I, uh, heh heh. Well, I've heard from the grapevine that you like them."

He smiles as he said, "You're a terrible liar, Mr. Eryx."

"Alright, alright I saw you on your lunch break."

He just started laughing as he said, "That sounds much more like it. I really appreciate the gifts, Mr. Eryx, but you didn't need to apologize. I'm just going through a rough patch right now, but soon I'll get over it eventually. Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me, when I have flown. What am I?"

"Time." I said.

"Correct. Maybe during our spare time we should get to know each other. Since you're new here I should have given you the time for a proper welcome."

"Yeah, that sounds great. If you don't mind, though could you just call me Vital? I'm not really one for all that formal last name."

"Sure, then you can call me Ed or Edward."

"Okay will do."

"Well, I better get back to work. Detective Gordon and Bullock need my help analyzing some evidence."

"Okay, see you later then, Edward."

When he walked away, I was so glad he didn't catch me snooping around his business with Ms. Kringle. Or else that would have been ugly. So I moved searching their accounts to looking at the video footage of the GCPD. I look around the dates when Dougherty disappeared before and after first, and found something quite interesting. Saw footage of him and Edward talking, but it looks like an argument.

When I watch the footage the day after Edward was dragging along two heavy trunks. What are those for? What surprises me is that nobody questions him why he's dragging along two trunks. Hell, nobody even helps him carry those heavy things. It looks like he's having a real hard time getting them to wherever they needed to be.

Then there was the interesting footage about the shooting in GCPD. Saw Edward save Ms. Kringle's life from getting shot even though he got hit in the right arm. How gallant of him to risk his own life for a woman who left him in the end. After that I skip ahead because I don't want to see what happened to the late Captain Essen. Heard that she was a great captain of the GCPD.

Ah, now here we are. The last footage of Ms. Kringle, and it was just her and Edward walking out of the precinct. They both looked so happy. No doubt they were going on a date. She must have run away after their date.

Although this is what I don't understand. If Tom Dougherty disappeared just a few months before Ms. Kringle. Why didn't they both disappeared at the same time? If they were truly lovers, they would have just run away together right there and then. Dougherty didn't need to leave so early and let Ms. Kringle date Edward.

Unless he was in trouble with someone and had to go into hiding for a while. Lovers tend to do that. If they get in trouble they would disappear for a while before anyone who they're in trouble with could catch on they were seeing someone. It's that tendency to protect someone they love from their problems.

Strangely enough, they both disappeared after they interacted with Edward Nygma. So wouldn't that mean?...

I sighed as rub my temples and said to myself, "You gotta stop this vital. You're reading too much into this."

When I was about to close the footage my mouse accidentally press the skip button which showed the nightly footage. What caught my eye is that I see an error in the footage where the snack vending machine is. The time skipped from 8:75 P.M to 10:23 P.M. What the hell? The only thing I could think of what may have caused that is that someone cut the footage out between those two times.

Actually, I've noticed that a lot in the other footage. Who would have wanted to delete something during those times? There's no way I could get the footage back because once they're deleted it's gone. I know there's a lot of crooked cops in the GCPD but I doubt some of them would have the knowledge to do this. The only person who would have access to these videos would be the security.

When they do something like this it's either three things. They're threatened, paid, or are in trouble themselves to delete the footage. I could ask, but that would really raise some questions. Not just that, but it could cause me to get fired. No sir don't want to take that chance at all.

Finally, I exit out the footage and look at the time on the bottom right corner of my computer. Only 30 minutes until break time. I really need to stop doing this. Don't you know snooping around people's business will get you killed, Vital? That's why you've never had friends in your childhood years.

I picked up my book and started reading. Reading helps me calm my bad habits down. It's like medication to keep me from doing such nonsense like this. Of course, sometimes books would distance myself away from people. They tend to have that affect on me, especially when the story is really good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Books & Riddles

Things have been going crazy at the GCPD. Ever since Theo Galavan was set free all of a sudden Detective Gordon became a wanted man. They said that he attack Galavan and resisted arrest for it. Honestly, I don't believe one word of it. Detective Gordon has his reasons for believing Galavan is a criminal.

For one him and his partner rescued the mayor that was in Galavan's captivity. Instead of the mayor testifying against Galavan he denied that he was ever captured by him. It sickens me about the people who are high ranked in this city. None of them have the guts to do something that's right. I pray that Gordon will get out of this mess, he's the only one who has what it takes to make things right in Gotham.

I really need to clear my head from all this madness. Luckily, today is Saturday which is my day off. More of all today my favorite author is here in town signing her newest book today. I drove down to Neverending Stories book store since that's where it's taken place. When I arrived there was a long line, but it's moving quickly.

When I got in line I didn't expect to get my shoulder tap. When I turn to see who wants my attention. I was really surprised to see Edward Nygma here! He's giving me this cheerful smile as he said, "Hello, Vital."

"Ah! Edward, how nice to see you. Are you here for the book signing as well?"

"Sure am. Today is my day off so I'm lucky to get to come here."

"Yeah, same here."

"So what's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You look stressed about something."

"Oh, you know, work can be hell sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Say after this you want to go grab some lunch together?"

"Sure,"

When I was next in line I handed my book to Author Silvia Jones. She smiled at me as she said, "Hello, how are you today?"

"Doing great Ms. Jones. I really love your work."

"I'm glad, and your name is?"

"Vital Eryx."

"Vital? What a unique name. It means life-giving is it not?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And your second name. It means son of Aphrodite and Poseidon. There's not a lot of people who have last names like that. You must be very proud of it."

"I am, Ms. Jones."

Once she sign the book she hand it back to me and I said my thanks. I stand aside so I can wait for Edward to get his book sign. I heard her liking his last name and mentioned about how the first letter of his first name forms E. Nygma. I haven't realized it until now, but hearing that sounds like the word Enigma. It's really quite fitting since he is quite a mystery and he likes riddles.

...

We had lunch at a Chinese restaurant I've never been to before. It's called the Jade Dragons, and its interior decorations are really wonderful. The food is good too. When Edward ordered the chicken lo mein I noticed that he asked for no onions. That's something to keep a mental note about that.

Edward asked me a riddle, "A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth is my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man. Who Am I?"

"Yes, it sure is raining outside pretty hard." I said along with a chuckle.

"Seriously, it's been getting out of hand lately." He said, "I'm just waiting for a storm any minute now."

"I think the storm is already here, Edward especially at GCPD."

"Oh, you mean about the whole thing with Galavan and Detective Gordon?"

"Don't get me wrong, but I just think Galavan is full of crap. I don't see Detective Gordon resisting an arrest without a good reason."

"You and me both. I'm glad there's someone else besides me at the precinct who thinks that way."

"Aren't there others who believe he's not in the wrong?"

"Well from what I've least believe that would be Dr. Thompkins and Detective Bullock."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense why they would be on Gordon's side."

He was giving me a curious look as he asked me, "Are you and Detective Gordon good friends?"

"Huh? Oh no no no heh, we're not. It's just that I've seen him working so hard in the precinct, it's like he puts his heart and soul into this job. I don't think he would jeopardize his job unless it was something important."

"Hmm, you're right about that, Vital. Who knows, maybe you'll see him back at the precinct but not behind bars. You'll see him sitting at his desk working hard on another case."

"I hope so."

"So anyway," He decided to change the subject, "What is your favorite book from Silvia Jones?"

"Oh, that's definitely going to be the Jaded Killer. I just like the idea about an assassin falling in love with his target."

"Oh, I remember that one. Wasn't the target male, though?"

"Yeah, but love can occur in so many different ways. Did you read the whole thing?"

"Yes, I have."

"Do you remember the target happen to be his ex?"

"I've almost forgotten about that part. The two have been in a relationship before, but there were some misunderstandings between them. The assassin didn't want him to get mixed up in his job right?"

"Nope, because he didn't want him to die. Yet he's been paid to kill him. So what's your favorite book from her?"

"That would be Riddles Shrouded In Darkness."

"No way about the one where that girl finds out her father was a killer all along?"

"Yup, that one. I like reading stories when people find out when everything they've been told was a lie, and it's up to them what to do once they find out."

"I'm getting a "you like a tragedy vibe" from you."

"I believe that tragedies are the greatest stories to read."

"I can see why."

"Why you said that? What do you mean?" He asked that pretty quickly. Like almost being defensive.

"I mean a forensic scientist working as a coroner. You're used to seeing dead bodies and don't even flinch at the mess. You get excited every time figuring out how and why they were killed. It makes sense why you would like tragedies."

"Oh, I see." He gained back his smile almost feeling relieved by my answer. I wonder what's up with that?

...

After lunch we went our separate ways and said our goodbyes until we see each other again at the precinct. While walking down the street I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked into an alley. I was roughly manhandled by two thugs and slammed against the brick wall. One of the men said, "Don't scream or move." A switchblade flicked open and was raised up to my right cheek. "Or else we will hurt you."

"What do you want? My wallet?" I said almost stammering my words.

"Sounds about right. Where is it?"

"I-In my right pocket."

The other man dug through my right pocket and brought out my black leather wallet. "Think we should let him go so soon?" The man with the knife said.

"Well, he's been so nice to give us his wallet." said the other man, "We should probably give him something in return."

"Hey has anyone told you. That you have pretty eyes?"

"No no no please let me go." I begged, "I've given you my wallet I don't want any trouble."

"There's no trouble. We just want to give you something nice."

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Out of the blue my mind skipped on me. I'm not against the wall anymore and I'm looking down at the thugs who are groveling in pain on the ground. They were hurt badly and one of their arms was bent in an ugly way. When I look at my right hand that is clutching tightly on my wallet. Since the two are in no shape to get back up I quickly made a run for it, and run straight back home.

What the hell happened back there? Why did my mind skip on me? Did I do that to those men? Why can't I remember?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Unsolvable Case

It's only been a few days that Detective Gordon came back and was cleared of Galavan's murder. When he came in with a file in hand I immediately got up and put on a smile as I said, "I'm so glad they let you come back to work, Detective Gordon. I was really worried they were going to charge you with a murder that you've never committed."

"Thanks, Vital. How's work been for you?"

"Neh, I'm just trying to put the files back in their rightful place. So what do you have there? A file to return?"

"Actually, this one I've had for a while. Been trying to solve it but I can't seem to be able to. So I decided to hit the brakes on it."

"Is it an old case?"

"Not too old, at least about 5 years. Well here you go, Vital."

He handed the file to me. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, have a good day, Detective Gordon."

Once he left I didn't put the file away. Instead, I sat back down in my desk and took a look at it as I put on my reading glasses. It was a serial murder case. It had all kinds of people in here. Women, Men, and even children. My stomach churned when I looked at the photos of the victims.

I read the details of how they died and it made it worse for my stomach but it was... Interesting. I couldn't stop reading. The details were so unique and amazing I didn't of it as a file but a great book. The victims were killed in similar deaths that were written in horror, tragedy, crime, suspense, and thriller books. The titles they listed were all the books I've read. The name they given to this serial killer is Bookworm.

"Good afternoon Vital!"

"SHIT!" I jump up in fright when I didn't realize Edward was standing right in front of my desk. I was startled so much my reading glasses flew up in the air, but before it crashed into the ground it was caught by Edward.

"That was close," said Edward with a smile, "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He handed me back my reading glasses.

"I-I-It's okay, Edward." Oh wow, I can't believe how flustered I am. He just pops out of nowhere! Where did he come from?!

"Whatcha reading there?" He asked me.

"Oh uh, an old case from five years ago. Detective Gordon just brought it back to me."

"From five years ago huh? May I see it?"

"Sure."

I let him take it in his hands as he read it. He smirked as he said, "I can see why you were so distracted. I remember this case as if it was yesterday."

"You've worked on it before?"

"I've analyzed the evidence from this case. But no detective could figure out who was the Bookworm, not even me. They called this The Unsolvable Case."

"The details of their death's I recognized them all from the books I've read."

"Have you now?"

"Yeah, they're all from the dark genres."

"Now were you just reading this out of curiosity, or are you planning to solve this case yourself?"

"What? No, I can't."

"Why not? Don't you want to least try? See if you think you can find a clue?"

"Why on earth would you want me to even get involve with this cold case?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he handed the file back to me and said, "Just wondering if you want to at least try. I mean I know it can boring just sorting out files. You don't have to solve the case just find a few clues from it. You know, for fun?"

"... I understand. Maybe I will, it does get kind of boring in here. So is there a file you need, Edward?"

"Well, actually I've brought you this."

He picks up a bag that was on the ground where I couldn't see it. It was a plastic bag from a convenient store. "Since you've brought me some snacks last time I thought I returned the gesture. And yes I saw what you were eating during lunch too."

I smiled shyly at the thought and suddenly blushed. "Th-Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, enjoy."

He walked out of the room leaving me alone. I dug into the plastic bag and see that he got me three of my favorite snacks. A Drink Me energy drink, Hot Limon Cheetos, and two chocolate cupcakes in one package. I smiled with such delight that I was really touched by this. When I open the Drink Me can and took a sip from it I began to really look into this case.

I took out my journal to take notes to write down how they died and connect them to the books. I started off the chapters that detailed about the deaths. Strangely I've found these victims in order of the chapters. They're six victims in total that Bookworm killed. Tried connecting them to the stories, but so far I've found nothing from there.

Then I look into their birth and death dates. At first, I was going to cast them aside because I thought I wasn't finding a connection. Until it finally hit me. Their birth and death dates are what is connecting to the number of the chapters. I look into the stories again to make sure I didn't miss anything and found a connection to the victims jobs!

I was so happy and excited by this discovery that I took the file and journal and ran out the door to find Edward. I don't believe it I've found the important clues they were missing! It took me 5 hours but I've figured it out! I can't wait to see Edward's face once I tell him about my discovery! I bet he'll be riddled with utter amazement and surprise!

When I've found him He was on the other side of the precinct looking at the files from there. What I've noticed though he's standing next to the jail cells, and what it seems like... He's talking to that Penguin fellow that Captain Barns arrested. Why is he talking to him? Do the two know each other?

Their conversation ended when a police officer came back and open the jail cell to take him away. The expression on Edward's face was filled with sadness from seeing Penguin being taken away. I wonder where they are taking him? Edward turns away and walked off in disappointment.

Should I even go to him at this time? Maybe he was friends with the King of Gotham and that's why he's sad? Well maybe telling him my discovery will cheer him up. I have to try right. I mean it shouldn't hurt telling him.

I run to catch up with him bringing back the same excitement to my mind. Once I've finally caught up with him I said, "Edward!"

He turns around looking less sad while forcing a smile. He said, "Hey, Vital. What's up?"

"I've found the clues that were missing from this cold case!"

My expectations were partially correct. His mouth dropped a little as he asked me, "You did?"

"Yeah, I-,"

"Hold that thought, Vital. Let's go to my office."

"Oh, sure."

Once we were in his office away from everyone's ears he said, "Now explain what you've discovered."

"Bookworm killed these people basing off their zodiacs and character similarities from the stories. The first person was killed by being gutted just like in the first chapter of Harold's Regret. But he was born in the time of Aries and died at the end date of the zodiac. The character's job who died in the first chapter was a General. Victim number 1 is a General. It's the same for all these other victims. They're being killed by the similarities of the characters in these stories."

"Why the stories? Why not by just their Zodiac's?... Wait a minute."

He suddenly got onto the computer and started going online. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Looking up the titles for the chapters," He answered.

He looked up for Harold's Regret and found the title for the first chapter. He said, "Star Us- U. It's an anagram for Taurus. And the second victim is a Taurus, Vital?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Ha ha! I don't believe it! You actually solve something not even I could possibly get! You are brilliant Vital!"

"Heh, gee thanks."

"You know what this means right? We can actually re-open this case with this new information! We can actually catch this killer!... Wait, crazy idea but how about you and I go after him?"

"What? Just us? I don't know, Edward. This guy is a crazy serial killer. I don't think I want to be caught up in that kind of trouble."

"Oh, well how about you think about it for a little while? I mean I'm only suggesting we try to pinpoint where this killer may be right now in Gotham. If we found out where he is we could bring this attention to Detective Gordon and Bullock."

"Hmm, let me sleep on it for a while. But if I say no you can't force me to get into this dangerous case, okay?"

"Roger Dodger." He salutes me with two fingers.

I couldn't help but laugh at that as I said, "That's adorable."

"Adorable?"

... Crap did I just say that? "Ahem!" I cleared my throat. Quickly changing the subject, "Any I should probably be getting home. It's already past my shift for today. I'll see you tomorrow morning with my answer okay?"

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, Vital."

I walk back to the records room with the file and journal in hand. I'm really glad I was able to cheer him up with this discovery. It seems to get him fired up to solve this Unsolvable Case. It probably made him forget about Penguin for a moment. Wait now that I think about it, who is Penguin to Edward?

Maybe at one point they were childhood friends? Or maybe the two were together?

Suddenly the pencil I had in my hand snap in two. What the hell? Why am I getting angry about this all of a sudden? It's not like I should be. Edward can do whatever he wants. So what if he's friends with Penguin or his lover? It doesn't affect my life in any way.

I should get home soon. I don't want to miss my program, Get Well. While I was packing up my stuff someone came into the room. I turn to see who is was and I was surprised to see Kai Onodera. "Ms. Onodera! What are you doing here?"

She gave me a serious look as she said, "I've thought about it for a while." Fear built up within as she walks up to me. Once she was right in front of me I expected to be slapped in the face but she wrap her arms around my shoulder and the back of my neck as she gave me a hug. She said, "I forgive you, Vital."

... Does she forgive me? Is this real? Does she really forgive me? After the pain, I've caused her? My eyes began to tear up as I said, "Th-thank you, Ms. Onodora. I'm so sorry."

All of a sudden that slap I expected earlier happened right now. Wow, that was a really hard slap too! "Ow!" I cried out as I held my left cheek, "What the hell Ms. Onodera?! I thought you forgave me?!"

She yelled at me in Japanese, "Because you transferred here without telling me, you dumb foolish boy!"

I said back in Japanese, "Dumb foolish boy?!"

"We're best friends you, idiot! We're supposed to tell each other everything that happens between us! Especially transferring jobs!"

"I thought you were too angry with me?! I thought it was best to leave you alone?!"

"You thought wrong!"

"Is there something wrong?" said the voice of Edward as we both realized he just entered the room.

"Who's the pretty boy?" said Ms. Onodera in Japanese.

"HE'S NOT YOUR TYPE!" I shouted in Japanese.

"Whoa!" She was surprised by the outburst and so did Edward.

"Wait for me outside of the precinct, Ms. Onodera! I'll be out shortly!"

"You better, or else you're getting another slap."

Once she took off to wait for me outside Edward asked me, "What was that about? And was that Japanese you were just speaking?"

"Oh, man did you understood all that?"

"No, not really. I've never gotten the time to learn it."

Thank God! I don't know how to explain all that to him. "So who was she?" He asked.

"An old friend of mine. Was there something you needed, Edward?"

"I've forgotten to get a file from you. Remember the Mr. Freeze case?"

"Oh yeah, do you need them all?"

"Please if you don't mind."

"Sure."

I gave him the files and he went on his merry way. Man that was a close one. I really have no idea how to explain that conversation between me and Ms. Onodera. That reminds me I better get out there or else I'll get slap again! I've just been forgiven for my last mistake. Don't let this happy relief slip away, Vital!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kai Onodera

Walking out of the precinct Ms. Onodera was waiting for me by the steps. I walked up to her and she asked me in Japanese, "So what was that about earlier? Do you have the hots for the four eyes?"

I blushed bright red as I said to her in Japanese, "It's only a crush. Besides, I doubt he likes guys. I've heard he dated a woman a while back."

"Oh well, that sucks. So mind if I spend the night at your place?"

"Really? You want to come back home with me?"

"Of course, I mean I really want to bury the hatchet between us. Go back to the way things were you know?"

I almost wanted to cry again but I held it back and said, "Yeah I want things back to the way they were too."

"Alrighty then, lead the way, Vital."

My smile grew wide with such happiness. She and I walk together home and we ordered a pizza along with a 2-liter soda. While we settled down on the couch I asked her, "So what made you want to forgive me?"

"Well, I've thought about it for a long while. When I was dating Richard at the time I've felt really violated when I saw those pictures you took of him and that other woman. At first, I thought it was wrong of you to snoop around, and I thought you were trying to ruin a good thing for me. Instead, I was the one in the wrong. I got angry at you for trying to warn me about him. I've never had anyone done that for me before. Usually, when people do things like that is creepy, but you were doing it for the right reasons. I guess I was so angry for facing the truth I took it out on you. And for that, I'm sorry, Vital."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know snooping is a very bad habit of mine, and it usually always does get me in trouble."

"Do you still snoop around?"

"I'd be lying if I say no. I don't know why I do this but my snooping always brings me horrible truths about other people, dark secrets, and bad business. There will be a few close calls here and there when I don't get caught. But when I do people chew me out and stay away from me as possible. What I regretted the most was snooping around your relationship with Richard. Because of the bad feeling I got from him I ended up losing you. The only friend I've ever made in my life."

She gave me a sad smile and said, "Well now I want you back as my friend. Again, I'm sorry for being angry at you for trying to protect me."

I smiled a little feeling so relieved and happy that I have her back as my friend. It's true what I say. She was the only friend I've ever had in my entire life. I asked her, "So how's things going at the library?"

"Believe it or not, it's hard organizing books without you. You and I were a great team putting them up."

"Yeah I remember."

"So what made you want to transfer to GCPD? I thought you were scared of the precinct because of all the crazy things that happen there?"

"Oh believe me I'm still am. But I upset you so much I've felt like I had to remove myself from your life. To think to work for GCPD will be the last thing on my list of jobs but I wanted to transfer as quickly as possible. So when I saw the position they needed a new Records Keeper I took the job."

"So is sorting out case files as interesting as sorting out books?"

"About the same really except the only difference is that case files are not fiction. My stomach get's a little queasy when I take a look at them."

"I bet. Made any friends?"

"Not really, well maybe except for that man you saw earlier."

"Your crush? What's his name anyway, and what's he like?"

"His name is Edward Nygma. He's a Forensic Scientist for GCPD. Believe it or not, people call him a freak for loving riddles or getting excited about dead bodies. He just enjoys his job and he's a real help to the precinct solving these tough cases."

"Earlier you mentioned he dated a woman. Is he still dating?"

"No the woman he dated was the former Records Keeper. She cheated on him and ran off with a man who was abusive to her."

"Wait she ran away with a guy who was abusive to her? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know I was thinking the same thing. But that's what Edward said what became of her."

She smirked at me as she said, "Let me guess you snoop around again to see if this story was true or not?"

I sighed feeling guilty about my bad habit and said with an embarrassing smile, "Yes I did. Except this time I've found no proof if they ran away together or not. They just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Hmm, did you check their homes?"

"I've never thought of that because I know it's a crime to do a B and E."

"B and E?"

"Breaking and Entering."

"Huh, now when did that stop you from snooping around my ex?"

"I didn't have the exact spare time to snoop into other people's houses."

"Well, maybe I can do it for you?"

"What?"

"Well, it sounds really strange that they would disappear without a trace don't you think? Maybe something happen to them?"

"No no no, please Kai. I don't want you picking up my bad habits. Doing these kinds of investigations are risky and dangerous."

"That never stop you."

"Well-I... (Sigh), look I've already dropped the subject days ago. I shouldn't even be snooping around Edward's ex. I don't want to lose him the same way I've lost you."

"So on a scale from 1 to 10 how much do you find the hots for this guy?"

"Why you want to know that?"

"Because I want to catch up on your new daily life, Vital. Like we use to."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I said, "An 8, my stomach get's the butterflies when I'm around him."

"Hmm, shame he's straight. Then again so is spaghetti once you boil them."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you went there." I couldn't help but laugh, though. I missed her so much. I'm glad we're friends again.

Suddenly a thought occurred to my mind as I asked her, "Hey I need your help in a decision I need to make."

"Okay, what's the decision?"

"Well, I looked into an old murder case from five years. Edward suggested to me to find some clues that they have possibly missed, but it was really all for fun you know? It does get boring sitting at a desk all day waiting to receive or send a file, and then having to organize them. So I just poke around the case until I did found a huge clue they did miss. When I brought it to Edward's attention he asked me if I wanted to solve this case with him and find the murderer. I said I'll sleep on it and give my answer to him tomorrow. What do you think I should, Kai?"

"If it were me I'd say forget it. It was fun and all to find a new clue for a cold case, but this was five years ago. I doubt the killer is still on a spree now if he stopped five years ago. But hey that's just me. Although since you like this guy so much maybe working on this case with him will bring you two closer. See where I'm getting at?"

I thought about it and said, "Yeah I understand. Actually, that does sound like a good idea. I mean even if we don't find the killer we'll grow a special bond because of it. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll consider me more than a friend."

"See?! Now you're thinking!"

"Thanks to you I have my answer to give him tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Vital."

Of course, if Edward doesn't find me in that sort of way. I won't force him. Being his friend is just as good enough. Although earlier today I couldn't believe I've gotten jealous over a criminal. I only saw the two talking to each other but Edward looked so sad seeing Penguin in that cell.

I wonder where did that officer take him? No doubt probably BlackGate Prison. If so, will Edward visit him? I doubt if he was trying to act like he wasn't talking to him. But why would he keep that a secret? Is it just the thought of being suspected of helping a criminal?

Dammit, here I go again. Thinking about other people's business when I should keep it to myself. Nobody like being an open book. Especially in Gotham where everybody has a dark secret to hide. I'm just surprised I've hadn't gotten caught and shot for it.

"Think he'll be attracted to your violet eyes?" said Kai.

"Huh?"

"You have pretty eyes you know? Maybe he'll find it attractive."

When she said that I remember about the two thugs who said something about my eyes. The horrible memory is still fresh in my mind when I saw them groveling in pain with their broken arms. I was so glad I was wearing a black coat while it was raining on that day. Because when I came home there was blood on it. I shudder at the memory and Kai noticed it.

"What's wrong, Vital?"

"Sorry, it's just that-..." I hesitated from finishing that sentence.

"What's the matter? You can tell me."

"... A few days ago I was getting mugged by two thugs. When I gave them my wallet they weren't planning on letting me go afterward. The man who held a knife to me said I had pretty eyes."

"What did they do to you?"

"That's just it, nothing. My memory suddenly skipped on me and next thing I knew they were on the floor with broken arms. I didn't bother asking them what happen. I took my chance to run away and not dared to look back."

"What? How can your memory just skip?"

"I don't know but it scares me. I have this belief that I might have done something to them. I just don't remember."

"... Think you might have a Hyde?"

"If so I've never showed signs of it in the past. I've never heard voices in my head once. Nor have I hurt anyone in my entire life."

"At least, not what you remembered."

"Shut up! I don't even want to think that I have a Mr. Hyde!"

"Heh heh, sorry, sorry. I know it's not a joke but I couldn't resist."

I've just now noticed this but I saw the butterfly clip I've given on her last year's birthday in her black hair. It made me forget about everything as I said, "You still have the hair clip I've given you on your birthday?"

"Well duh. I don't throw away birthday gifts. Why so surprised?"

"Sorry I just thought when I hurt you, you wouldn't keep such a painful reminder."

"Well, you thought wrong, again you idiot."

She gave me a smile and ruffled my light brown hair. I couldn't help but smile myself as I felt her friendly comforting touch. I said, "You can take my bed for tonight. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch."

"What? Nonsense! Tomorrow is my day off. You're the one who's got work tomorrow, so you're going to need the rest. Besides your couch isn't uncomfortable, it's actually better than my bed. Trust me."

"But a gentleman should always give up his bed for a lady."

"Just sleep on the damn bed, Vital. You need to be fully awake when you talk to pretty boy tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

I had to agree with her because she was giving me the glare that said, "You better do what I say or else I'll slap you till you're dead." Oh man, that's the one thing I don't miss about her. That glare could give the boogeyman himself a run for his money.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: She Didn't Leave She's Missing!

... Mom?... Mom can you hear me?! MOM?!

I woke up feeling quite awful all of a sudden. I look at the time on the digital alarm clock on the nightstand as I saw it was 5 A.M in the morning. So that gives me 30 minutes to get ready and another 30 minutes to head over to the precinct. Oh man, this job's hours are way worse than working at the Gotham Public Library. I wish Kai forgave me earlier. Then again I wouldn't have met Edward.

I got out of bed to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Every morning the first thing I see is a huge snake like burn crawling from my back over my right shoulder and down my right arm. It stops right above my wrist so no one can see it all that well when I wear long sleeve shirts. Every day I think about where I've got it from? I knew I got it when I was only a kid but I don't remember how. Maybe it's for the best that I don't remember.

I wash my face, fix up my hair, and brush my teeth. I then went to my closet to pick the outfit to wear for today. I decided to go with the black collar shirt, black dress pant, black dress shoes, forest green and black cardigan sweater, and forest green bow tie. To finish it off I put on my dark gray coat and apply some cologne. After I pick up my gray messenger bag and my black umbrella. I headed out of my apartment without waking up Kai.

Sure enough, it was raining again outside, but it's only a cloud burst so it's not raining as hard from the previous weathers we've had. I open my umbrella and started walking to the precinct. Since I'm only 20 minutes away it's easy for me to just walk over there. Before I went inside I close my umbrella and shook off the rain so I leave a trail of water drops to the Annex Records. But first, I've got myself a cup of coffee from the break room to start off the gloomy morning.

While I was mixing it up with cream and sugar suddenly I've felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. I immediately turned around to see who was creeping up on me, but strangely there was no one there in sight. That was weird, I could have sworn someone was breathing down my neck. The chill run up my spine from the weird moment but I pushed it aside. I wonder if Edward is here already?

I went to the Annex Records room first to drop off my stuff and coat then brought along the file with me to Edward's office. When I went upstairs I didn't see him at his desk. Maybe he's in the M.E Lab or the Forensics Lab. I rather check the Forensics Lab first. The M.E Lab can be spooky since that's where they keep the dead bodies.

When I entered the Forensics Lab first thing I saw was Edward's lab coat hanging from a wheely chair. Well, that probably just mean that he's not here yet. I sometimes see him walking around without it. When he's not wearing it I see him dressed in a dark brown suit, and the occasional dark green or light green colors. I've noticed that green is his favorite color, that's something to remember if I ever give him a present.

I could check the M.E Lab, but I really don't want to see the disgusting and horrible wounds that happened to the bodies. Especially our newest corpses that have been frozen to death. I've felt really sorry about the officer who was frozen. I've never met her, but I bet she was a good person. Again I just don't like going down there, even when I'm just delivering files to Dr. Thompkins.

Instead, I headed back to the Annex Records room. The moment I sit down at my desk Dr. Thompkins came in. I smiled as I said, "Good morning Dr. Thompkins. How can I help you?"

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something," She said.

About something? Nobody around here talks to me about anything outside of work. I wonder what she wants to talk about?

I said, "Okay, what is it?"

"Are you and Edward are friends?"

"I... I suppose so. I mean we talk every once in a while," Well whenever I get a chance to talk to him, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I started thinking when you asked me about his relationship with Kristen. I'm starting to believe something might have happened to her."

"What makes you think that?"

"She hasn't cashed her last few checks in. I was wondering if Edward said anything to you about hearing from her?"

"No, he hasn't. Is the same with Tom Dougherty?"

"I've hadn't checked."

"Hmm..."

I know this is a crazy idea but... Dammit, Vital! I got to ask. "Do you think you have the time to drop by her home? Just to check to see if she's still there?"

"How can she still be there if Edward said she took off?"

"Hold on stay with me on this. If you and I go to her place, and we don't find any evidence that she might have left? Wouldn't that mean something did happen to her?"

"... I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but I cared about her when she dated Edward. Alright, I'm in. Let's go."

Wow first time I've ever had someone snoop with me. This should be fun.

...

Dr. Thompkins and I drove over to Ms. Kringle's apartment building in her car. Once she parked in an empty space next to the sidewalk we both walk up to Ms. Kringle's door while I hold my umbrella over our heads protecting us from the rain. Dr. Thompkins rang her doorbell a couple of times and, of course, no one answered. "I wonder if there's a way to get in?" said Dr. Thompkins.

I smirked as I said, "Hold the umbrella for a moment." I handed her the umbrella as I brought out my handy picklock tool.

"You know how to picklock?" She asked.

"Yup, I've learned it from reading a guidebook," I said as I started to pick locking the door.

"There's a guidebook for that?"

"There's lots of books you can learn from."

Once I got the door to open I said, "Here we go. Ladies first."

"Thanks, Vital."

She handed me back the umbrella as I shook the rain off first before we went in. When I close the door behind us we search all over the apartment for any indication that she might have left. When we were done with the first floor we went into the second and check out her bedroom. That's when I've found a picture of her and Edward hugging one another while smiling on the night stand. They both looked so happy that it makes me wonder why she would go back to Tom Dougherty.

When I open night stand's drawer I've found a red diary. Maybe there's something inside that can give me a clue? I went to the last page that talked about going on a third date with Edward. That was it. She wrote about how happy she was being with him even she found him odd before.

She even talked about Tom Dougherty and his abuse. She thought she loved him until he left a note for that said he didn't want to be with her and took off. The note is even right here in the diary that acted like a bookmark. When I read it I've found a very shocking clue. Between the lines of the first letters spelled out NYGMA... Oh dear.

I quickly put the diary inside my coat and said, "I can't find any indication that she might have left. What about you Dr. Thompkins? Have you?"

"No, not yet. Oh, wait a second," said Dr. Thompkins. When she was digging through Ms. Kringle's closet, "Last time I was here I was helping her pick out a dress to wear when she was dating Edward. I remember there use to be a purple suitcase up here on the shelf."

When she pointed up I took a look where she said the suitcase was. There's a huge empty space on the shelf. I can only think of that Edward might have broken in here and made it look like she left in case if anyone came in here investigating. No doubt he might have done the same thing to Tom Dougherty's place. "I guess she did leave with Dougherty," said Dr. Thompkins sounding quite disappointed, "Come on then, Vital. Let's go back to the precinct."

As we took off and headed back I thought to myself why am I covering for Edward? Shouldn't I take this newfound evidence to the cops? He might have... He might have... Oh, lord, I have no idea what to do. Am I really protecting a friend? Or a silly crush I have on him?

This is way worse than I have ever done in my entire life. Ms. Kringle didn't leave she's missing! I don't know if he killed or kidnapped her. No doubt he probably has killed Tom Dougherty. I mean why keep him captivated?

Oh man, what am I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Make Your Decision

All day I was avoiding Edward. When he tried to visit me at the Annex Records room I duck underneath my desk and stayed quiet until he left. When I deliver files to other officers and I see Edward before he sees me. I hide in whatever spot I could avoid meeting him. I know this is childish and I should talk to him at one point or another, but I'm really frightened that he might do something to me.

I mean really if I tell him I know what really happened to Ms. Kringle and Dougherty I'm going to be on the back of milk cartons! Wait a second I think only children are on the back of milk cartons. I don't know, but what I do know is either I'm going to disappear off the face of the earth or my death is going to look like an accident. Either way, I'll be taken care of for sure.

Since Edward stopped looking for me he's been working in the M.E Lab. Thank goodness for that. I can deliver files without him walking about. When I delivered a file to Detective Alvarez. I saw a man who's 6'1 tall with black hair and brown eyes. He walked up to Detective Alvarez saying that he's the one who's been freezing people to death. Alvarez didn't seem to believe him but he told him to wait with the other people who claimed to have frozen those people.

For some reason though I think this guy might be the one who has done it. After he say down and waited for a little bit a guy who was frozen walked around the precinct freaking out. When I saw this man's reaction all of a sudden he said, "A-16, it worked. I can't believe it worked." He seemed so happy and hopeful about this man not frozen anymore.

When the victim was suddenly tackled down and look up at the black haired man his eyes grew in horror as he shouted, "You!" That's when I knew my suspicions were correct. The man quickly got up and walk towards the exit without being noticed by anyone except me. A crazy idea pops into my head as I ran after him.

Once we were both outside I grab his right shoulder as I said, "Wait a minute mister! I want to talk to you!" All of a sudden he turned around grab a fistful of my cardigan sweaters he roughly pulled me close until only I could hear his voice. He threateningly said, "Back off, unless you want to end up dead."

"Sir I'm not going to say a word," I said, "I just want to talk."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"I do, but still I need some... Advice."

He looked at me with a very questioning look. I smiled nervously as I said, "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"... I swear if you try anything funny I will kill you."

"You'll won't have a problem with me. I promise."

"...Come with me then."

He grabbed my arm as he leads me to a van. He opens the passenger door for me so I get in and sit down. Once he closes the door he walks to the other side to get into the driver's seat, and I put on my seatbelt. After he put on his he started the car and drive into the street. During the drive, that's when we started the conversation.

He asked me, "So why on earth do you want to talk to me?"

"Well, I need help in a decision I have to make. At first, when I saw your frozen victims I thought you were just a killer, but the way how you reacted to that man walking around alive in the precinct told me otherwise. Your intention wasn't about killing those people were they?"

He was quiet for a moment but he said, "No they weren't. My wife is very sick and I'm trying to find a way how to cure her. To do so I have to go through extreme measures to find a cure."

"So the man you called A-16 was a test subject?"

"... Yes." He grips the wheel tightly as he said, "So what decision that is difficult to make on your own?"

"You see I'm the new Records Keeper of GCPD. The last Record's Keeper I believe has been killed or kidnapped by someone I know. Trouble is this person is a friend of mine."

"So you're having trouble deciding whether to turn him in or not?"

"Exactly. I've even found proof of him being a suspect."

"But you don't know if she's dead or not?"

"Yes, I don't know."

"If you find out if she was killed, would you turn him in?"

"...I don't know. Maybe."

"Do you know where he lives?"

Sadly I do. I'm such a creeper. "Yes," I answered.

"Is he at work right now?"

"Yes, he'll won't get off until 1 in the morning. He's working overtime tonight."

"Then that gives us plenty of time to check out his place. Just give me directions."

"Okay."

I can't believe this is happening. We're really going to break into Edward's place to find out if he killed Ms. Kringle of not. But once I do find out, what will I decide?

...

Once we arrive I was the one that picked the lock and got us in. It's a one-floor apartment and it's a little smaller than Kringle's. When the both of us starting searching his stuff Mr. Fries found something in a drawer. He asked me, "Hey what's your friend's name?"

"Edward Nygma," I said.

"So it's not Tom Dougherty then?" He showed me a police badge that has Dougherty's name. "It looks like he killed someone else besides her." I outstretched my hand for him to give it to me and he did. I pocketed the badge and continued looking for something that belongs to Ms. Kringle. Eventually, I've found her crushed glasses in a trash bin.

"So now that you know the truth," He said, "What is your decision?"

"..."

I pocketed Ms. Kringle's glasses and turn to him as I said, "I think I know what your decision will be if you were in my position. If you knew a friend who killed two people, you would turn him wouldn't you?"

"Even if it pains me I will," He said, "So why did you need my help with this decision anyway?"

"You're a criminal yourself. You have a good motive but it's still murder. Besides, if I told this to anyone else they would have turned him in with no hesitation. Thank you for helping me Mr. Fries."

"... What is your name?"

"Vital Eryx."

"Can you do me a favor then Eryx?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell my wife if you get a chance to see her at the precinct? That I'm sorry, and that I'm going to fix everything."

"Sure, I'll tell her that."

"Thank you. I'll drop you off at the precinct then."

I'm glad I was able to talk to him. The people at the precinct have got Mr. Fries's intentions all wrong. I hope he does find a cure for his wife.

...

It took up every courage I've had to walk back inside the precinct and look for Edward. My whole body is shaking in fear for what I'm about to do. My stomach is so queasy that it feels like I'm about to throw up. Maybe even faint right in front of him. Keep yourself in control, Vital. Keep it together.

I stood in front of the door of the M.E Lab, hesitating to go in. Fear has finally peaked my senses almost the point where I'm petrified.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE JUST GO FUCKING IN ALREADY!"

What the hell?! I turn around to see who on earth said that? There was no one behind me and no one down the hall. Was that just my subconscious talking to me? Whatever that was it was very freaky. Except that voice is right. I need to just suck it up and go in already.

I finally open the door as I walked in to find Edward analyzing something. When he look up to see me in the room he smiled and said, "Vital, where have you been? I've been wanting to meet you all day."

Has he been wanting to meet me? No one has ever wanted to see me except Kai. So this is quite a shock. Then again I have been avoiding him all day. Now that I am standing in the same room with him. This is my chance to tell him my decision.

I clench my fists tightly as I put on a smile and said, "Let's do it.

"Sorry?" He looked confused by my response.

"Solve this cold case. I've thought it over and I want to solve this case with you. So why not right? This should be really fun."

He smiled looking delighted by my answer as he said, "Alright then. We should work on this case during our free time. I'm really glad you've decided to want to solve this case with me, Vital."

Deciding to be involved in this cold case, also meant I'm protecting him from being suspected as Kringle's and Dougherty's killer. Normal people wouldn't help a killer from being discovered. Except I'm not normal, to everyone's eyes I am a creep who has a bad habit of snooping into other people's business. I'll won't get rid of the evidence just yet, though. I'll use it as leverage just in case Edward thinks I know his little secret and decided to do something about me.

For now, I'll keep quiet about it. Although I would like to know why he killed them. But it looks like I'll won't be getting that answer unless I want to be killed myself. I think of Edward as a friend for now, but my feelings for him has not wavered. Even after I've found out what he's done, I still have a love interest for him.

He'll probably won't ever find me attractive in that kind of way, but I don't care. Being his friend is simply enough for me.

"So are you going home soon?"

"Yeah in a little bit after I put up a few files. Hey, do you know if Mrs. Fries is still here?"

"Uhh, I think so. Why?"

"Just wondering. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Vital."

I left it at that and went to find Mrs. Fries just walking out of the ladies room. She looks so beautiful even though her skin is pale. I bet she has no idea how much Mr. Fries loves her. She's very lucky to have a man who is willing to go to such lengths to cure her sickness. "Mrs. Fries?" I called her name as she turns to look at me.

"Yes?" She said with a curious look.

I walk up to her and lowered my voice to where only she can hear, "Mr. Fries said that he's sorry and that he's going to fix everything."

"You've met my husband?" She said.

I nodded, "Please don't tell anyone I told you this. He just wanted me to give you the message."

She nodded with a smile. Suddenly started crying and gave me a hug. She whispered in my right ear, "What's your name?"

"... Vital Eryx."

"Thank you, Mr. Eryx. I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

"You're welcome Mrs. Fries."

She let go of me and walked away. Next thing I knew, I've found myself crying about this. I hope Mr. Fries will fix everything like he promises. I wish nothing more than their happiness. I wiped away my tears and when back to the Records room to put up the last of the files.

I gather my things and took off walking back home. When I entered my apartment I see that my friend Kai isn't here anymore. She must have gone home. Although I've found a note that's on the coffee table. I picked it up as It said.

 _I hope everything went fine at work. Call me as soon as you can what you told your friend about the cold case. Also, I've eaten your last ice cream sandwich bar so I got you more._

 _Love your friend_

 _Kai_

How nice of her to buy me a box of ice cream sandwich bars. She really is a good friend. Today has been really exhausting so I think I'll just take a shower and go straight to bed. First off I took the badge and broken glasses out of my pocket on the coffee table. Then took out Kringle's diary to put it alongside with the items.

I took out the note from the diary and read the letters that spelled out NYGMA. Edward had done this on purpose. Why on earth would he leave a clue for her that gives her a reason to believe that he might have done something to her ex? Unless he wanted her to know? Could it possibly be that he felt guilty?

Well, again I'm not going to get that answer unless I wanted to be killed. You've already figured out most of Kringle's and Dougherty's disappearance. Now it's time for me to shut up about it. I put away the items in a box and put it on the top shelf of my closet. After that I took a shower, get dress into my night clothes, and went straight to bed. While dreaming about Edward Nygma for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Riddles Within The Pages

Two days into researching about this case the first thing I did was check out the books from the library that are related to the murders. All I did was nothing but read the stories to see if I can find any more connections. When I was on my 4th book already halfway through it. I decided to take a quick break to rest my eyes for a little bit. I then stand up from my desk to walk out of the Records room to get a snack and a drink.

When I got my items from the break room vending machines I came across to see Dr. Thompkins and Detective Talking. I happen to her talking about Kristen again showing him the checks she didn't cash in. When he said he'll go talk to Nygma about it. He left afterward to go find him. I walk toward to Dr. Thompkins and asked her, "You're still worried about Ms. Kringle? I thought it was already obvious she left to Officer Dougherty."

"I know but I still think it's not like her," said Dr. Thompkins, "She seemed so much happier with Ed. I mean why would she just leave him if he treated her right?"

"Hmm, I don't know to tell ya. See you around."

This isn't good. When someone has a gut feeling about something they are usually so determined that they won't stop until they are proven right or wrong. I'm going to have to do something about that. Wait a second I have an idea.

I went back to the Records Room and brought my cell phone to call Kristen's home phone. When it reached to her voicemail I've got to hear her voice for the first time and record it on my phone. Bringing out my computer and voice modulator I set everything up to add her voice to the device. Haven't used it in a while. The only time I've ever used it is when I'm trying to get information. You'd be surprised have far my snooping goes.

Once the upload was done I walked outside to make the call on a pay phone to Dr. Thompkins with the voice modulator over my lips. When she answered she said, "Hello, this is ."

"Leslie!" I spoke in Ms. Kringle's cheery voice, "It's me, Kristen."

"Kristen?! What the hell?! Why did you run away with Dougherty?! Where are you?!"

"Yeah sorry about that. Listen I wanted to start my life over again with Dougherty. I'm really in love with him, and I've decided we should get away from Gotham. I'm calling now because I've figured a lot of people having been asking questions."

"Yeah, people like me. Really Kristen what's really going on? You do know you've hadn't cashed in your checks right?"

"I will soon it's just that Dougherty and I were in a rush."

"Please, Kristen tell me the truth. Are you really in love with Tom and he hasn't just kidnapped you."

I chuckled as I said, "No no, I'm really am in love with Tom."

"...What about Edward then? Why did you bother to go out with him?"

"..."

What the hell am I suppose to say to that? What's the right answer that Kristen will use? When I thought of one I said, "I guess you can say I've... Used him as a rebound."

"...You're going to apologize to him right now."

"What?! No no please, I don't want to pain him any more than I've already had."

"He broke down at work because of you. The least you can do is apologize to him. Don't you dare hang up the phone or else I will find you and drag you back here."

"(Sigh), fine."

I can't believe this is happening. I cannot possibly imagine how Edward is going to react to this. Suddenly I heard her say, "Edward, I have Kristen on the phone."

"What?!" He sounded really surprised in the background. I am taking this way too far. I've crossed the freaking line!

"Kristen I'm handing him the phone. You know what to say."

Oh no. Once the phone was handed over he hesitated, but he said, "Ms. Kringle?"

"Hi, Edward."

He paused for a moment and said, "Dr. Thompkins, Detective Gordon, can I talk to her alone please?"

"Sure Ed," said Gordon in the background.

He waited until they left as he darkly said, "Who the hell is this? How are you speaking in her voice?"

"..." There are no words coming to my mind.

"You better answer me dammit. Are you the one who broke into my apartment last night?"

Oh great, he must have noticed that Kristen's glasses and Dougherty's badge is gone. What the hell should I do? "Why did you kill her?" I asked him.

"Why do you want to know? What are you getting out of this?"

"... I just want to know why. Tell me and I'll keep quiet about this." Great now I'm threatening him. I better pray that he won't find out this is me talking. Edward was silent for a moment but he finally said, "It was an accident. I didn't want to kill her, I wanted her to be quiet."

"Why was she screaming?"

"... Because I told her I killed Tom Dougherty."

"How'd you kill her?"

"I had my hand on her throat."

"Ah, I see. That's all I wanted to know."

"Wait, why didn't you went to the police?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Of course, that's if we meet again. Goodbye, Edward Nygma."

I hung up the phone and put away the voice modulator in my pocket. Before I went into the precinct I walk down a lonely alleyway and began hitting my head against the brick wall but not hard enough to bust the skin. I said to myself on each hit, "You. Are. An. Asshole."

I will never forgive myself for hurting him like that. He will forever hate me if he finds out that was me talking to him. But it had to be done if I wanted suspicion does not fall upon him anymore. I stop hitting my head and walk back inside the precinct with such guilt hanging over me. Looks like I'm going to have to avoid Edward for a while only because I don't him asking why I look so miserable.

Once I enter the Annex Records Room and sit down at my desk. I noticed that all six books I've checked out from the library were lined up horizontally and opened. On the pages, I saw specific words that were circled in green. When I've put them together I've turned completely pale when I've realized that they were all riddles. No way, did Edward do this? It can't be, how would he have enough time to do this?

I bookmarked the pages and took them with me to the M.E Lab. When I entered the room Edward was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Wow, I can't believe how depressed he looks. I bet just hearing Kristen's voice must have really put him off. When he heard me come in he look up and furrow his brow as he asked me, "What happened to your forehead?"

"Huh?"

"Your forehead it's got a bruise there."

Oh, crap I must have hit the brick wall too hard! This is so embarrassing! I quickly said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Busy day for you?"

"Yeah, hey I need to ask you a question."

I place the books in front of him and open them where the bookmarks are placed. "Did you circle these words?"

"No, why would I?"

"The words that are circled form into riddles. I've found them like this on my desk."

"Are these the books that are related to the murders?"

"Yes, I checked them out two days ago."

Edward looked at the first book and read out the riddle, "I'm one but I am two, you'll find me between the crossroads real soon." He thought about it for a second and said, "The second victim. She died from being stab between the ear and jaw on 11th Cross Ave." He looked at the last riddle as he read, "I'm getting bored so I'll take a hiatus until someone catches on look into your playlist."

Edward looked confused by that riddle. "Look into your playlist?" He said mostly to himself, "These were found like this at your desk right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Do you have a mp3 player?"

"Yes, I do... You don't think?"

Both of us immediately walked to the Annex Records room. Once we got to my desk I dug through my jacket's pockets to bring out my black mp3 player. I turned it on and look into my playlist. There was an Unknown track among my songs. We used my headphones as we shared separate earbuds to listen to the Unknown track.

A man who has the voice of that killer from the movie Scream spoke into our ears. He said, "About time someone catches on. I was beginning to wonder that nobody gave a fuck after my sixth victim. But hey lucky me, instead of one person I have two looking into my murders. But if I remember correctly, Nygma was already in my case five years ago. What the fuck happen Nygma? Were the puzzles I've left behind too hard for you to solve. It's kind of embarrassing that you're getting help from a spineless Records Keeper. I mean he's gotten closer than you ever could. Anyway, that's enough putting you down. I have a riddle for you Riddle Man. But Vital feel free to help him out, apparently he'll need your assistance more than Kristen. You'll find me in a room of white, to some it's torture, to most it's a state of healing. If you ever reach me in time make sure I don't enter the light. Good luck to you both. Oh and Vital, I'll be in touch."

The audio ended and Edward yank the headphone out of his left ear as he said in such an angry tone, "How dare he mocks me! Does he think I'm a fool?!"

"He's a crazy killer, Edward. It's only natural for people like him to taunt others."

"You know what this means right? It means that someone who works for GCPD is the Bookworm killer. It's the only way how he could know about us getting involved."

"What should we do? He'll probably anticipate our single moves trying to figure out who he is."

"He's an idiot if he thinks he could. He's made a huge mistake underestimating me. We're going to solve this case and stop him from killing more people."

"... You know he's going to kill someone with the Libra zodiac. We're going to have to figure out who he's after."

"We'll figure it out, Vital. Besides, I've already got my answer from the riddle he gave us. It was so easy even a child could figure it out. He's going to kill someone in a hospital."

"Yeah maybe you narrow that down but we still don't know who he's going to kill. There are lots of books of people who died in hospitals. There's no telling-... Wait. What was the riddle again?"

"You'll find me in a room of white, to some it's torture, to most it's a state of healing. If you ever reach me in time make sure I don't enter the light."

"...White, torture, healing, light... I think I know which book he's talking about."

"Which is it?"

"Silvia Jones's new book, No Option. There's a chapter that talks about this killer who set this patient on fire. The patient's job was a lawyer."

"I can try and narrow it down which patient it's going to be. He's not going to get away with this. In the mean time be careful and be discrete, okay Vital?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to get back to work but I'll call you when I've found something."

"I don't have your number."

"Here."

He took my notebook and wrote down his number. "What's yours?" He asked me.

"364-5789."

Suddenly he snickered.

"What?" I smiled.

"364-5789." He sang the numbers, "From Blue's Brothers 2000?"

"No way you've seen that movie?"

"Yes, I don't know why people don't like it it's not even bad. Sure it was repeating the story but the songs were great."

"Exactly."

"Anyway, I don't think I need to write it down. Got up right here." he taps his head with the pen. He put the items down and said, "See you next time, Vital."

"Yeah, see ya."

Once he left I look at the numbers he wrote down on my notebook. I smiled to myself as I thought, 'wow, I have his number.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Libra

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of my ringtone going off. The song of Panic Cord by Gabrielle Aplin filled the room. I tiredly reached for the phone on my nightstand and answered it. I groggily said, "Hello?"

"Morning Vital," said the cheery voice of Edward, "It's me, Ed."

"Edward?"

I looked at the time on my digital alarm clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning. "Hey, what's up?" I said as I sat up in bed while rubbing my tired eyes.

"I've found at least two people who fall in the same description for his next victim."

"Really? Great, what should we do?"

"Well, I don't know when exactly he will strike. Too bad he doesn't give us a time limit so we could save the victims before then."

"Let me guess," I yawned real quick, "You want me to go to the hospital and watch over them?"

"So we could watch over them. We'll be outside their rooms but we'll make sure they'll be okay until visiting hours is over."

"Alright just let me get dress real quick. I just woke up and I think I'm barely even alive right now."

"I'll get you some coffee and donuts."

"And like that, I'm getting out of bed. You want me to meet you at the hospital or GCPD?"

"Meet me at the precinct. I'll fill you in about these two during the drive."

"Alright. See ya then."

I hung up the phone and got out of bed to get dress. The outfit I chose to wear was a little casual than my usual attire. I wear a dark red long sleeve sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black and white converse. I then put on my gray coat for the finishing touches then walked out of my apartment with my wallet and keys. I'm not taking my umbrella this time because for once it stopped raining.

When I walked outside the sun isn't out but Gotham city is covered by the familiar gray clouds. Sunshine barely breaks through the dark clouds here. When it does it's rare. I really don't mind the rain as much, but I would like to have a day when it's sunny and raining at the same time.

Before I walk into the precinct I was tackle hugged by Kai. She tackles me with such force the air knocked out of my lungs and we both fell to the ground. "Kai?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I just missed you." She said.

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "Well I miss you too Kai. Mind if I get up please?"

"Oh sure."

"Thank you."

She helps me get up as she asked me, "You're in casual clothes. Is today your day off?"

"Yup,"

"Why are you at your work then?"

"I'm supposed to meet Edward here, him and I-,"

"No way you two are finally dating?"

I quickly shushed her as I said, "No it's not like that. Don't say that so loud around here."

"Oh sorry," She said along with a giggle.

"I'm here because he figured out two people that might be the Bookworm's next victim."

"Seriously? He's back in action after five years? You don't think Bookworm is onto you guys is he?"

"He gave us a message last night. We figure he might be one of the people who works for GCPD."

"Hmm, besides Ed, are there any other Forensic Scientists?

"Yeah at least about 6 more. Why?"

"Forensic Scientists know how murders happen. To think they also know how not to leave evidence behind, right? Hence, why cases become cold when no one can figure out who did it. Do you think the Forensic Scientist who was, in that case, might have tweaked it?"

"But the only Forensic Scientist on that case was-," No it can't be, can it? No, I don't want to believe it. "You may have a point but it might be the other Forensic Scientists. Listen, mind if we meet up later?"

"Actually, mind if I tag along?"

"What? Kai this is dangerous work were doing."

"Work that you're not supposed to be doing. Come on you guys are supposed to keep an eye on two people right? Well, I can monitor the security footage with my laptop." She pats her red messenger bag, "Keep an eye out for the entire building."

"... I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right. We need to take precautions about this case, but we're keeping you anonymous."

"Okie Dokie."

"Wait here and keep your hood up."

"Alright."

After she put on her hood I went inside the precinct to look for Edward at his office. Once he saw me coming up the stairs he said with a smile, "Vital, I'm glad your here."

The first thing he took notice was my outfit, "This is the first time I've seen you wear something casual."

"Well, I didn't really feel like dressing formal. Hey my friend, Ms. Onodera, wants to help us in this case."

"Ms. Onodera? Isn't she the woman who was yelling at you in Japanese?"

"The same."

"You told her about this case?"

"I didn't think she would be interested enough to actually want to help us. But don't worry she's an expert in hacking security footage. She can keep an eye out for the entire building for us while we watch over the two patients."

"I suppose. As long she doesn't tell this to anyone else."

"I'll make sure she won't."

"Alright then let's get going. Of course, I'm still going to pick us up some doughnuts and coffee."

"Awesome thanks, Edward."

He stand up from his desk and put on his dark brown boat. We both walked out of the precinct and meet up with Kai. She waves at us and she said in Japanese, "Goodmorning love birds."

I feel my cheeks burning by her comment. "What did she say?" asked Edward.

"She said Goodmorning," I said.

"Edward Nygma right?" said Kai.

"Yes, and you're Ms. Onodera I presume?"

"Call me Kai, what should I call you?"

"Ed or Edward is fine."

"Ed it is then."

"Alright let's go to my car then."

We followed him into the car as I climb into the passenger seat and she got in the back seat. During the drive, Edward asked both of us, "So how long have you two been friends?"

"Not long at least about a good two years or so," I said.

"He used to work at the public library with me." said Kai, "We both put up books and organize everything."

"Oh so not much different from being the new Records Keeper." said Edward, "What made you want to quit the library, Vital?"

"I uh... Well..."

"Vital and I got into a misunderstanding argument." said Kai, "He thought I didn't want to be his friend anymore so he decided to change jobs for my sake. Of course, he thought wrong and that's why you saw me at the precinct yelling at him the other day."

"What was the argument about?"

"It's a personal argument."

"Oh, sorry. So did you taught him to speak Japanese?"

"Yes, I have. Since he wanted to speak to me in my language I taught him. I was really surprised how fast he learned it, though. Since he reads books so much he can finish one in a day."

He went into the drive-thru of the donut shop and ordered a dozen with three coffees. Kai and I both thanked him. "You're welcome," He said, "I know when I called Vital he sounded really tired on the phone. So I decided to get him something to wake him up. So how much do you know about this case, Kai?"

"Not too much but I know the basics. This guy is killing people based on the books right?"

"Correct but he's killing them in the order of the 12 zodiacs. This will be his 7th victim if we don't stop him in time. So what kind of hacker are you, and why are you into it?"

"Well, I'm kind of a White Hat on the side. I used to be a Black Hat but don't worry I've reformed a long time ago."

"So now you repair security?"

"Yup."

Wait a second, I remember when the security footage back at GCPD had skipped a few times. I would ask her to get the footage back but I've already figured out that Edward was the one who killed Kristen and Tom. So there's really no point in asking her. I wonder though if I go back to looking into the footage again? Will I find the person who circled the words in the books I've checked out?

Oh man, I am so mad at Bookworm for that. Because I can't bring those books back to the library since now they're vandalized. Which also means I have to pay for them. Damn you Bookworm!

Once we arrive at the hospital Edward said, "You can wait in the car while watching the footage right, Kai?"

"Yes I can, just leave three donuts with me."

"Sure."

We left her in the car and walk inside the hospital together. "Okay this is where we split up," said Edward, "Here's the patient you'll look after." He handed me a file of a female patient. "Just check to see if she's okay first, then wait outside her room."

"Okay, so where's the patient you'll look after?" I asked.

"She's on the other side of the hospital, unfortunately. But keep your phone at the ready in case any suspicious activity happens."

"Right, be careful."

"You too."

Once we split up I had to go up to the third floor to see if the patient is still alive. I entered the room they have her in and see how she's doing. Everything seems okay. She's asleep, breathing normally, and the equipment is set up correctly. I smiled in relief that I've found her still alive.

When I was about to wait outside all of a sudden my mouth and nose were covered with a cloth that has chloroform. Making me drop my coffee I tried to take whoever's gloved hand off me but his arm gripped my body making my arms immobile. As I felt tired and my eyes became heavy. My body became limp until I couldn't struggle anymore. I fell asleep into the arms of what I could only believe that are Bookworm's.

...

Waking up I was sitting down in a chair and my right cheek was being patted by someone else's hand. I open my eyes and was surprised to see Edward. He looks so worried that he keeps on asking, "Vital, are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"What?" I said, trying to process everything what he just said to me.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up 3 in front of me.

"3," I answered.

"It seems you were chloroformed. What do you remember before you pass out?"

"I was checking up on the patient and suddenly a gloved hand covers my mouth with a cloth. Next thing I know I went to sleep. Wait how's the patient?!"

I look past him and saw that the patient I was supposed to watch over is okay. "She's fine," said Edward.

"If so, then why was I knocked out then?"

Suddenly we heard the fire alarm went off. "Shit," said Edward as we both realized why. "Come on we have to get out of here."

"What about-?"

"We can't do anything about the other patient. This fault is on me. Now let's get going, Vital."

He helped me stand up from the chair as we quickly head outside and into his car. When I climb into the passenger said immediately Kai asked me, "Are you okay, Vital? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"What?" I said, "Wait how did you know?"

"She was the one who called me and said that you were being attacked by a man dress in black." said Edward, "She was watching the footage of you being chloroformed so I rush over to you as fast as I could."

"Also, I saw him put something in your coat."

"Really?"

I dug into my inside pockets and pull out a black envelope. I open it and read it out loud, "To think this is the only thing that really keeps you alive since it's a part of your system. But if you have too much of it, you become its victim.

Hope you had a nice nap, Vital. And Nygma I thought you know how to detect red herrings? I guess I was wrong. I bet next time if Vital get's in trouble you'll ignore it this time. Good luck trying to solve this next riddle you two. Until next time."

"I'm really going to strangle this guy." said Edward.

This makes me wonder, though. If I get in trouble for this next time will Edward ignore it? He'll probably have to for the next victim's sake. I wouldn't blame him, the whole reason why we're on this case is because we're supposed to save the victims. Look at us now, our first time trying and we fucked it up.

"How are you feeling, Vital?" asked Edward.

"Huh?" I said.

"Was that your first time being Chloroformed?"

"Um, yeah."

"How do you feel? Do you have a headache or feel a little lightheaded?"

"A little lightheaded yeah."

"I'm going to get you some water real quick and take you back to your apartment."

He stop by at a corner store and got out of the car to go inside to get me some water. Kai asked me in Japanese, "You sure Edward doesn't like you in that way?"

I said to her in Japanese, "I'm sure, I think he's only acting like this as a friend."

"So how did it felt being chloroformed?"

"Weird and scary. But it makes me wonder why Bookworm didn't kill me?"

"Maybe he's having fun yanking both of your chains around."

"Maybe, but now he knows you're a part of this. Since you called him when I was in trouble. He was counting on Edward to come running to my rescue so he could kill the other patient."

"But why that patient and not the one you were watching over?"

"I don't know. That's a good question."

Why didn't Bookworm kill the patient I was watching over? They were both Libras. Kai said, "So who did you think he'll be after next?"

"He's killing people in order by their zodiacs. The next one up is the Scorpio."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Oswald Cobblepot

I was trying to figure out the riddle we've got yesterday. Since I'm working, Edward has a day off today. He's trying to figure out what the riddle meant too. What he tells me it might have something to do with water, so he's going to be at the library trying to figure out which book has to do with the next murder. To think this is the only thing that really keeps you alive since it's a part of your system. But if you have too much of it, you become its victim. Yeah, it sounds like the Scorpio will drown in water. The question is who's the Scorpio though?

When I delivered a file to Detective Gordon. He was being visited by the familiar man who calls himself Penguin. His clothes were messy, though. They were the same ones when they arrested him, now he's covered in feathers. Poor guy, who did that to him?

Penguin said to Jim Gordon, "I just wanted to give my sincerest apologies to you old friend. Arkham has set me right and made me see my wrong doings. I hope you forgive me and that we make amends."

"It's nothing, Penguin." said Jim even though he sounded annoyed by his presence alone.

"Please, it's just Oswald now. Well, have a good day, Jim."

"You too, Oswald, goodbye."

When Oswald was walking away I handed Jim his file. I asked him, "Did Arkham just released him?"

"Looks like it." He said, "I doubt he's sane, though. It looks like it's just an act."

"I don't think so." I said, "His eyes, they look lost and confused. Maybe even feeling regret."

"You can tell just from his eyes?"

"People to me are like books, Detective Gordon. Emotions and body language aren't hard for me to read. Excuse me."

I've followed the limping man outside and once I caught up with him I said, "Excuse me, Mr. Cobblepot?"

When I caught his attention he turns around to look at me with a curious smile. "Yes?" He said.

"Are you friends with Edward Nygma?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you friends with him as well?"

"Yes, um... What happen to you? What's up with the feathers?"

"Oh, yeah." He looks at his coat, "Butch and Tabitha wanted to kill me at first but they decided to tar me in feathers instead. In all honesty, this is kind of nice of them."

"Nice?"

What has Arkham done to him? Last time I saw him he had this attitude and wasn't taking crap from anyone. Now he's this vulnerable, fragile, docile, and kind man. I don't think this is a good thing if he thinks being tarred and feathered is okay. I wonder...

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked him.

"Well no not really. My home is now in Butch's care so I can't go back."

"I can let you stay at my place for a while. I can even get you some new clothes."

"Oh, well I'll be really grateful if this offer is real."

"It is, for one I don't think this new you is ready for the streets of Gotham yet. Wait out here for a minute and I'll be right out. I just need to get my stuff."

"Sure,"

I quickly went in and out to get my stuff and rejoin Oswald as we both walk together back to my apartment. During the walk, Oswald asked me, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Vital Eryx. You can just call me Vital, though."

"Vital," Oswald said my name while thinking about it, "What a lovely name."

He is so not the King of Gotham we all know. What has Arkham done to him? I'm just not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. More of all how will Edward react once he sees him? I kind of hope he doesn't take it hard and accept the new change.

...

I let Oswald take a shower while I dispose of the ruined clothes of his. I provided him my black long sleeved shirt, blue plaid pajama pants, and black socks. I'll get him some new clothes soon once I know he's feeling alright. Poor guy must be hungry and exhausted. I took the liberty to make him a soup and sandwich, so once he gets out of the shower the food will be waiting for him.

When he got out of the shower he looked much more relaxed and way happier than before. He looked at me with this child-like innocent smile as he said, "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Vital. I will repay you this kindness soon."

"It's okay, Oswald. It's my pleasure. Besides it didn't look like people were treating you so kind when you left Arkham."

"Not true, I mean well I don't blame them. I have done some pretty horrible things before Arkham. But I'm going to make my amends and set things right for the people I have wronged."

He's that determined, huh? Well if he's going to do that I don't want him to do it alone. Some people just can't forgive people like him, especially in Gotham. This makes me question myself of why I'm helping him. Well, it's probably because there's something that Edward sees in him that makes him a friend.

I asked Oswald, "How many people do you have left to talk to?"

"Two more and that's it. After that, I want to go to my mother's grave."

"Oh,"

I remember hearing about his mother from Gordon. That Galavan was the one who killed his mother. This was recent too. He looks a little pained by the memory of it still. He's still trying hard to smile, even though it's broken. Since he wants to go to his mother's grave that means I'm going to have to get him nice clothes.

"Who are these two people?" I asked him, "Mr. Dandyman and Edward."

"Edward Nygma? Why do you feel like you need to make amends with him?"

"Well, I sort of encourage him into the criminal path. I want to see if I can get him out of it."

"... He told you about Kristen and Dougherty then?"

"Yes and that other gentleman he had to kill because he saw him burying Ms. Kringle's dead body."

"... He killed three people?"

He nodded, "Wait so Edward told you what he's done?" He asked me.

"Um, no. But can you keep it a secret between us, Oswald?"

"Sure, Vital."

"I sort of, well not sort of. I pretty much snooped around trying to figure out what happened to the last Records Keeper which was Kristen Kringle. I've found out that it was Edward the one who killed her and Tom, but like you I think he could... Well you know, change."

"Don't worry, friend. I'm sure he will. It has been a while since he killed right?"

"At least, what I know so far. But I think he stopped killing because he and I have been working on a case that involves a serial killer from 5 years ago. Well, he's back at it again, and we're trying to stop him."

"Oh, is there any way I could help?"

"Well, we're kind of stuck on a riddle the killer gave us."

Oswald chuckled as he said, "Ed, stuck on a riddle? That's a first. What does the riddle say?"

"To think this is the only thing that really keeps you alive since it's a part of your system. But if you have too much of it, you become its victim."

"... How are you stuck on this riddle? It's obvious he's going to drown someone in the water."

"He figured that part out, but it's the book the killer is going to use to base on the next victim."

"... You're not talking about the Bookworm killer are you?"

"Yes I am, wait you know about him?"

"Know about him? He's been around for more than five years. It was way before he even called himself Bookworm. He used to go by A.S. Scarlet."

"A.S. Scarlet? Is that his name?"

"No it's an alias, no one knows his real name. He's a man who doesn't exists in the system. No family, no friends, no home, and no identity."

Well when you're a killer, you have to make sure you're completely untraceable I suppose. "What was the riddle again, Vital?" He asked me.

"To think this is the only thing that really keeps you alive since it's a part of your system. But if you have too much of it, you become its victim." I repeated the riddle to him.

Oswald was really putting into thought about it until it looked like he finally got an answer, "Oh of course! I've forgotten all about that book."

"What book?"

"Hollow Vessel by Frank Eldon. It's about this teenage boy who trying to get through the death of his best friend. His best friend was killed by being drowned in water. Since the teenage boy and his friend loved swimming at the beach so much. It was a tragic that his friend was killed at their favorite place to have fun."

I slap my forehead as I said, "Of course! I've read that book, at least, eight times! How could I forget?! Go ahead and eat your soup and sandwich Oswald. I'm going out to get you some clothes and make a call to Edward."

"Oh, okay."

"Oswald thank you so much. You've really helped us big time."

"You're welcome, I've very happy to help in any way I can."

I quickly took my keys and coat as I walked out of the apartment while calling Edward on my cell. When he picked up he said, "Yes?"

"Edward I know what book he's talking about," I said excitedly.

"Really? Oh, thank goodness you don't know how many books I've gone through. Which is it?"

"Hollow Vessel by Frank Eldon. In the story, the best friend of the protagonist is killed by drowning. Edward, Bookworm is going to kill a teenage boy."

"Okay now we know which book he's going to base on for the next victim, but we don't know when he's going to do it."

Oh, that's right... Wait, I just remember something. I asked Edward, "Edward when was the date that the Libra died?"

"October 22nd."

"You know what I've completely forgot about that part. Bookworm kills his victims on the end date of the zodiacs."

"Which means he's going to kill the Scorpio on November 21st"

"Yes! It gives us enough time to figure out which teenage boy he's going to kill."

"Vital are you outside?"

"Yes, why?"

"You might want to refrain from talking about our case while other people are around."

I look around me and I've realized there are a few who are giving me weird stares. I gave an embarrassing smile to everyone and said to Edward, "Whoops sorry. Gotten a little too happy solving, at least, one piece to this puzzle."

"It's alright. I'll go look for the book now, after that, I'm taking a break. I'll talk to you later, Vital."

"Yeah, talk to you later, Edward."

I hang up the phone feeling quite confident that we're going to save the next victim. I walked into a clothing store to buy a few outfits for Oswald. I sure he doesn't want to be walking around in my pajamas for long.

...

I insisted on going with Oswald in case if anything happens to him when he apologizes to Mr. Dandyman. Oswald didn't want me to go because he's afraid that I'm going to get hurt. I stand up from the couch to face him and said, "I'm going whether you like it or not, Oswald."

"Why?" He said, "You don't have to go with me."

"Because what am I going to say to Edward if he finds out I let you go see Mr. Dandyman and you get hurt? You're his friend right?"

"Well, yes but-."

"But nothing, If Edward can kill Kristen by accident I'm sure my death won't be if I let you go on your own."

He finally gave in as he said, "Fine." He was already dressed in the new clothes I've bought for him. He's wearing a white collar shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and a black hooded coat. Not as nice as his usual attire, but they're decent. He seems to be pleased by my choice for him. "Let's get going then," said Oswald.

I grab my coat and keys as we took off. We had to take a bus on the way over to Mr. Dandyman's house. Oswald tried to hide his nervousness but I kept telling him, "Everything it going to be fine, Oswald."

"I hope so," He says, "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if you get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on picking your words carefully when you apologize to him."

"... Right."

He still looks unsure of himself. To break the nervous tension he's building up within I grab his left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was surprised by the action but he smiled nonetheless. He looks a little less nervous now... Wait, I'm holding his hand, and my heart is fluttering. Why am I nervous all of a sudden?

Am I? No this isn't a crush. I'm just trying to comfort a friend who needs the courage right now... Friend huh? I've only met this man for a day and I'm doing whatever I can to help him. This must be me being desperate to have more friends. What's funny is that I'm friends with a murderer and a criminal.

Once we've arrived at the house of Mr. Dandyman Oswald knocked on the door. A man dressed in a suit open it for us and he looked shocked to see Oswald. Oswald calmly said, "I'm here to speak with Mr. Dandyman."

The man didn't say anything except let us in the house. We followed him leading the way into the office of Mr. Dandyman. Mr. Dandyman actually looks like a scary guy. He's a darkly tanned man with black hair and brown eyes. Well actually I should say, eye. his left eye is covered over by a black eye patch with a scar running down his right cheek. He wears a dark red suit and he has a silver ring on his right hand around the fore-finger.

Mr. Dandyman gave Oswald a harsh glare. He said with great anger, "What the hell are you doing here, Penguin?! Shouldn't you still be in Arkham?!"

"As you can see, Mr. Dandyman, I'm declared sane."

He pulled his certificate to show him even though Mr. Dandyman panicked and pulled out his gun on him. "See," said Oswald as he made the certificate more visible.

"Just get to the point, Penguin." said Mr. Dandyman, "What do you want?"

"I just want to make amends." He said as he put away the certificate back into his inside pocket, "I came here to apologize for all the horrible things I've done to you."

"You think apologizing will bring my eye back?"

So that's what Oswald has done to him? I can see why he's so pissed.

"I know it won't." said Oswald, "But you have no idea how bad I feel. Arkham has set me straight and I want to right all the things that I have wronged."

Mr. Dandyman stood up from his chair and set the gun on his desk. He walks towards Oswald as he said, "You wanna make things right with me? Then you don't mind if I beat the crap out you right?"

When I saw him balled up his right fist I acted fast and stood in between them to take the hit. His ring is what hurt the most when it made contact on the left side of my forehead. It bust open the skin making it bleed over my left eye and down my cheek. I stood my ground though even though it made me waver a bit.

"Vital!" said Oswald who became very worried. I outstretch my arms to keep the two apart as I look at Mr. Dandyman with my right eye.

"Are you stupid?" said Mr. Dandyman to me, "You do know you're protecting the Penguin right?"

"You're wrong, he's not the Penguin anymore!" I shouted, "It's true what he says! He's a changed man because of Arkham, and I'm not going to let you hurt him! If you're going to beat someone then take it out on me! He's already lost everything, but I haven't! So go ahead, take your anger out on me!"

Everyone was silent until Mr. Dandyman burst out laughing. He said to Oswald, "Where the hell did you find this guy, Penguin? Did he came with you from Arkham too?"

Quickly I was kneed into the stomach and thrown against the floor. When I tried to get up he stomps onto the right side of my head twice making another busted cut. The moment I heard Oswald shouting at Dandyman to stop, my mind skipped on me. I was standing instead and Dandyman was on the ground. I had his left arm twisted in my grip while I had my right foot on his head.

What the hell is going on? How did I-?

"Where did the other man go?" said Oswald all of a sudden with his back against the wall looking frightened.

"...The other man?" I said.

"Let go, dammit!" said Dandyman who's in a lot of pain. I said, "I'm sorry, but I'll let go of your arm if you just let us leave. Oswald and I won't come back here."

"Fine! Just let go! You're breaking my arm!"

"Again, I'm sorry. Let's go, Oswald."

I let go of Dandyman's arm then me and Oswald quickly left the house. When we were outside Oswald asked me, "Seriously where did the other man go?"

"What other man, Oswald?" I said while freaking out a bit, "What even happened in there? What did I do?"

"You just suddenly change moods and hurt Mr. Dandyman, Vital. You didn't even sound like yourself when you were talking to him."

"I was talking? What did I say?"

"You said, 'you think you could just kick me around like a pathetic dog? Let's see how well you fight without your arms.' You were about to break his arms, Vital. I begged you to stop and then all of a sudden you came back."

Suddenly I began feeling woozy and light headed. When I stumbled Oswald held my arms as he said, "Whoa, hey are you okay, Vital?"

"I don't feel so well, Oswald," I said as the pain in my head increased and I passed out cold into Oswald's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Other Man

I'm stuck inside a small and dark place. I think it might be a closet because I feel around the walls until I've felt a doorknob. I tried to open it but it's lock. My claustrophobia is getting the better of me as I felt like I was suffocating. I freaked out when I heard a voice inside this small dark void. It was a male's voice as he said, "What are you waiting for, Vital? Open the door."

"Who- who are you?" I said as I tremble in fear.

"You've got to open the door, Vital." He ignored my question.

"But it's lock. I can't-,"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

I woke up immediately as I gasp out of fright. I was laying down in someone else's bed inside an apartment that all too familiar. When I sat up and look over at the two men sitting on the couch talking to each other I've realized it was Edward and Oswald. "Edward? Oswald?" I said as I interrupted their quiet conversation.

"Vital," said Edward as he stands up and walk over to my side. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a little."

When I touch my forehead I've realized I have a gauze pad that's covering my wound. I have another on the right side of my head where Dandyman stomped on. "Don't mess with them," said Edward taking my hand away from the gauze pad gently, "You've taken a harsh beating from Mr. Dandyman."

"How did I get here?" I said.

"Oswald used your cell phone to call me for help. He told me the story, and he said something that's interesting. How long you've had split personality disorder?"

"I don't know I've never even knew I had another persona. For the first time while I was sleeping he talked to me."

"What did he say?"

"He kept on asking me to open the door."

"What door?"

"I don't know, it felt like we were both trapped in a dark closet."

"Has he told you his name?"

"No, he hasn't. Look, Edward, listen. I've never even knew I had this other persona until Oswald witness it. I started noticing some parts missing in my memories. Last time I've been attacked my mind skipped on me and next thing I knew, the two guys who tried to mug me was laying on the ground with one of their arms broken. I don't even know where all this strength comes from!"

"Wait, two guys tried to mug you? When did this happen?"

"Well..." I rub the back of head feeling embarrassed, "After our lunch together on the day we went to Silvia Jones's book signing."

"That recent? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on, how could I even explain what happened when I didn't have any memory of it? I'm not like this, Edward. I don't go out of control and break people's bones!"

"Shh shh shh, calm down, Vital. It's alright, this persona is probably a defense mechanism when you're in trouble. This might be a good thing. Do you need some water? I can get you some Tylenol if you want?"

"Please, Edward."

"Sure."

He went to the kitchen real quick to get me that water and Tylenol. Oswald stands up from the couch and walks up to me as he sits down on the edge of the bed. He said to me, "I'm so sorry you've gotten hurt because of me, but why, Vital? Why did you bother to protect me? I deserved what was coming to me."

"I couldn't just let a friend get beaten right in front of me. That's why I insisted on going with you."

"You really consider me as a friend?"

"Of course, I do, unless you don't want to be."

"No no, I actually do want to be friends, Vital. Thank you nonetheless, but still I'm really sorry that you've gotten hurt because of me."

"It's alright, besides I was the one who asked for it."

"Although you shouldn't mix yourself into Oswald's problems," said Edward as he brought me a glass of water and two pills of Tylenol. I drank the water after I put the pills into my mouth. I said my thanks to him as Edward said, "I must ask, though. You knew Oswald was a criminal. What made you gave him your hospitality?"

"When he apologized to Detective Gordon. He was really sincere and remorseful."

"How could you tell he wasn't acting?"

"His body language. Also, you've should have seen him at the precinct. He was covered in tar and feathers."

He looked at Oswald as he said to him, "Seriously? Why were you covered in feathers?"

Oswald said, "Butch and Tabitha decided instead of killing me they tarred and feathered me. Still it was quite nice of them to do that instead of murdering me."

"... Only if you're used to humiliation."

I've finally noticed about my clothing. I'm not wearing my blue bow tie and blue cardigan sweater. I'm just wearing my long sleeve white collar shirt with the two top buttons open and my dark blue jeans. My shoes are off too, but I can't seem to find the rest of my attire in this apartment. "Looking for your other accessories?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, where did you put them?"

"They're in my closet for now. But you shouldn't be going anywhere since you took some powerful hits to the head. That one cut there on your forehead was caused by a ring, and your own blood blinded your left eye momentarily. You can stay here for the night. You and Oswald can take my bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch of course. You getting your rest is important, Vital. So relax while I go take a shower real quick."

"Oh, okay."

Once he went into the bathroom with the door closed Oswald said to me, "I think he's upset about my change in personality."

"What do you mean?"

"He was very angry with me for getting you involved with my problems. He thought I was getting you into trouble until I had to explain that I was only at Mr. Dandyman's house because I wanted to apologize and that you insisted on coming with me. He even told me that he was freaking out how nice and non-violent I was. That's when he asked me what happened to me in Arkham."

"What did happen to you, Oswald?" I asked him.

"I've gone through a lot of therapy there. Sure it was painful at first, but it made me changed my ways. Hugo got rid of all my violent tendencies."

"...But how did he do it?"

"... They uh... Well, he... Um..."

I can tell this is making him upset, but the snoopy side of me is pressing him. Finally, Oswald was able to say while he was gripping the sheets tightly, "They would put me in a chair and have these straps and buckles around my limbs and torso. Then they put on this... device that goes over my eyes. It forces me to dream."

"What would you dream?"

"..." Suddenly he started crying as he said, "I dreamed of me beating my own mother."

"... I'm sorry, Oswald. I didn't mean to.."

I just had to push him. Once again I've hurt a friend because I've pried into their business. When will I ever learn? The one thing I thought about on how to comfort Oswald. Was that I wrap my arms around him to form a hug.

He calms down some as he suddenly wraps his arms around me. My heart began to beat fast for I've never really comfort someone like this before. Suddenly Oswald looked up and place his lips over mine. I panicked as I pulled away from him. I didn't know what to say for I was completely speechless by Oswald's action.

He smiled as he said, "What's the matter? Oh, are you not-?"

"Actually, I am, but-," I began to say but was cut off by him.

"I understand, you're not interested in me that way. Sorry, Vital, I should have considered about your feelings."

"... It's alright, there was no harm in it. But I'm curious, have you ever been like this to Edward?"

"Once when the both of us were feeling lonely. Except we did more than just kissed."

"Wait so are you and Edward are-?"

"No, we're not. We're just friends. Why you asked?"

I blushed red as I realized that I've just given away how I feel about Edward. Oswald smiles enjoying my little embarrassment as he said, "Oh I see. You're interested in him aren't you?"

"... Yeah," I looked down at the sheets avoiding Oswald's eyes.

He giggles as he said, "Don't worry I'll won't tell Edward that you find him that way. Even though he wasn't really into men before, but ever since Kristen things changed for him. Edward may look at you as a friend now, but he's grown to care about you. So you might have a chance."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do, but if you really want to reach into Edward's heart you have to take it slow. I've only gotten lucky that one night because we were both in a bad place and hurting on the inside. Well for me it was also on the outside, but that's a different story. The point is you have to be kind, open and have total trust in him. Not to mention you have to be gentle when he feels down. The thought of Kristen really brings him into a depressing state."

"I can tell. Why do you think he's upset that you changed for the better?"

"Like I said earlier before, I was the one who set him on that dangerous path into crime. I think he's upset that I'm not the Penguin anymore."

"Is he violent?"

"He can be when he's angry. He never likes it when you call him names that's for sure. I can tell he's been pushed around too much for being called an idiot."

"That sort of still happens to him around GCPD, but I've noticed he's been braver than usual. He actually brings a little fear to the other officers."

"But here's the thing about him, Vital. You don't know when he's going to click. He's quite unpredictable when it comes to his violent tendencies."

"I see."

Which means I have to be careful around Edward.

"So you've never knew until now that you have another persona?" said Oswald.

"Yes, but it seems he only comes out when I'm in trouble. I just hope that's true and that it's the only time he comes out."

"Like what Edward said. It's probably a good thing."

I really hope so. When I talk to the other man in my dreams. He did not seem all that nice.

...

When I dreamed again, I was standing in a huge library of tall and huge shelves filled to the brim with books. I wasn't alone, though, a shadowy figure was walking around the second floor. The figure's face turn to down upon me with two round illuminated eyes. When it smiled it formed into a white moon crescent. Is this just a dream or is this the other man?

I asked him, "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Said the figure in my voice but darker, "I'm you, of course, the other you."

"How on earth did you came to be? I've never experienced any traumatizing events."

"At least not what you've remembered. Didn't you always wondered where you've got that burn scar on your back and arm?"

I place my hand my right arm. That's right, I don't remember how I've gotten this scar. "But this scar was with me when I was only-,"

"8 years old. That was the age you've woke up in a hospital. Once you were treated you were sent straight to the orphanage. No one didn't even given you a name until you had to name yourself. Vital Eryx, I was with you since age 8, and this is the first time we've ever talked."

"So do I call you Vital as well, or do you have a name of your own?"

"I don't have a name. But if you want to call me something I'll take your last name."

"Eryx?" I smiled, "Okay that's fine with me. Although is it true what Edward says? Do you only come out when I'm in trouble?"

"Well, part of that is true. I can't tell you how many times I've come out to save you. Gotham isn't the safest place you know?"

"Of course, everybody knows that. Wait so do you know how I got this scar then?"

"Sorry, Vital. That memory disappeared when you couldn't remember. Since we both share the same mind, there are a lot of things we both don't remember."

"Oh, that's disappointing."

"Besides, who wants to remember horrible memories? I'd say let the past stay in the past."

"... Right."

"Hey Vital, remember what Oswald said about the Bookworm's other Alias?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well if he committed more murders before this string of zodiac victims. Wouldn't there be more cases revolving around him?"

"Hmm, you've got something there. Maybe I should look into that name, considering if it's even recorded in GCPD's files."

"Of course, but if you ask me you should watch your back with Edward. You have no idea if he's a part of this."

"If he is why on earth would he want to solve this case with me?"

"Maybe he's bored. Probably even yanking your chain around to see if he can wrap his finger around you. Use you as his personal puppet."

"You're wrong! He wouldn't do that!"

He laughs as he said, "You are so in love with this guy! It's almost quite pathetic you would do anything for this man, even for his close friends. Well if he still wants Oswald as a friend. If you ask me I'd say he didn't want Oswald to lose his violent tendencies. Maybe he did love him more than a friend."

"Now you're just saying those things to get me angry."

"My bad, Vital. Just telling you how I see it. I'm only asking you to be careful. I can't protect you all the time and that has been proven when you were chloroformed at that hospital. If he's trying to kill you with kindness. I'm saying you should do the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Get closer to him. Tug at his heart strings until they're wrapped around your fingers. Instead of you being the puppet, it's Edward."

I don't like his suggestion, but he might be right. Edward murdered three people and if he finds out I know he'll won't have a problem killing me. I need to work my way into his heart to prevent him from doing so. I said to Eryx, "You might be right. I can't be reckless. But I'm not going to use him because I want to survive. I will have him fall in love with me."

"We'll see how that turns out."

Eryx suddenly jumps over the railing to get down to my level. A black and white chessboard appeared between us as all the pieces took their place. "Edward is no fool, you are in a battle of wits against him. Like playing a game of chess, you have to create the perfect strategy to win. You know what's the most common first move that everybody makes? They move their pawns of course."

"... So I need to move my pawn."

"You've already had without knowing it."

My side of the chessboard moved my pawn that's on the right. "Oswald is Edward's closest friend, you've made Edward liked you, even more when you took his friend into your hospitality. It makes him think about who you are exactly. Keep making strange decisions like this and the possibilities are endless."

Exactly, I know I can get into Edward's head. It's not going to be easy, but I have to try. If I don't there's no telling what Edward is capable of. For all I know, Edward might be the Bookworm killer.

"Eryx, earlier when we've met you asked me to open the door," I said, "Why?"

Eryx paused for a moment as he said, "I thought it was the time that you were going to remember the memories you have lost. I've thought wrong of course because you couldn't open it. Maybe one day once you get it unlocked, that's when we both know you are ready to face the past."

"Right, maybe one day."

Strange though that the door wouldn't open right there and then. Maybe once I'm ready I'll finally get to know my own secrets. For now, I have to focus on the current problems before me. The past can wait a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mad Grey Dawn

The three of use took a trip to Gotham city's cemetery to visit the grave of Oswald's mother. It's raining a bit but it's nothing but a drizzle which is very good. Oswald put the banquet of lilies upon her grave as he said while crying a bit, "Hello mother. This is the first time I've finally come to visit your grave. I've brought my friends here, Edward and Vital. You've would have approved of them, mother. They have been kind and good to me. I'm a changed man, or... At least, I'm trying to be. To be honest, I don't know if I'm going to make it without you..."

Edward placed a hand on Oswald's right shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Hello?" said an older gentleman who was standing not far from us. He was carrying a banquet of lilies in his left hand. Oswald wipes away his tears and Edward took his hand away. "I'm terribly sorry I don't mean to interrupt." said the gentleman as he walk up towards us.

"Not at all," said Oswald forming a smile upon his face, "Lillies." He pointed at the banquet.

"Her favorite if memory serves."

"Yes, they were."

The gentleman put the flowers upon her grave. "Did you know her?" Asked Oswald.

"Long time ago." He said, "I've found her again only in death I'm afraid. I'm Elijah Van Dahl." He shook Oswald's hand first.

"Oswald Cobblepot." said Oswald.

"... Cobblepot? You're related to Gertrude?"

"My mother."

"... Mother?"

Why is he looking so surprised?

"You're Gertrude's son?" Elijah asked.

"Yes..." said Oswald, "I-I'm sorry how did you know my mother Exact-?"

"How old are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How old are you?"

"I-I'm 31."

"31 years ago, yes. That's right. Oh my, God she... She never told me."

"Told you what?"

"That I've had a son."

Whoa... What are the odds that he was going to meet his father here? Unless this is all but a stage? "Wait a second," said Edward, "You're Oswald's father?"

"Yes I am," said Elijah, "Who might you two be?"

"They're my friends," said Oswald, "This is Edward Nygma, and Vital Eryx."

"Hello, Mr. Van Dahl," I said as I shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Eryx."

"But really you're his father?"

"Yes," He said to Oswald, "Oswald I would like you to come with me to my home. It will be a great honor to take you into my care."

"Well..." said Oswald, "Give a few seconds to talk to my friends about this."

"Sure, I'll be over there."

Elijah walked away to give us some privacy as Edward said, "Oswald are you sure about this? How do you know this isn't one of Hugo's tests?"

"Hugo's tests?" said Oswald, "Edward, Hugo set me straight to build a better life without crime. What gain will he get out of for providing me a fake father?"

"To get results if his mental torture device actually makes you stay this way? Think about it Oswald."

"No Edward you think about it. I believe this man is telling the truth because I've never told Hugo about my mother's favorite flowers. But Elijah knows and I believe him."

"Then perhaps it's best that you do go with him, Oswald," I said, "You'll get to know and spend time with your father, and catch up what's been going on in 31 years. I've never met my parents and believe me if someone came up to me and says that I'm their son. I would want to know who they are."

"You've never met your parents?" Oswald asked me.

"I'm an orphan."

"I'm so sorry, Vital... But you're right. I'm going to go with Elijah. Thank you, my friends, for everything. I will stay in touch."

"You better, keep us updated what's been going on, Oswald."

"I will, I promise."

Oswald walked away to go with Mr. Van Dahl.

"You were an orphan, Vital?" said Edward looking surprised but concern.

"Yup was never even adopted. I grew up alone. No matter, I'd say I turned out okay without parents."

Well, somewhat but, at least, I have a functioning moral compass. "Well, you wanna get something to eat, Edward?"

"Sure, sounds great."

...

We've eaten lunch at a restaurant that's a really good burger joint. While I eating my bacon cheeseburger Edward asked me, "How did you become an orphan?"

"That's the problem." I said, "I don't remember. When I was 8 years old I've lost memories of my past. From there I grew up in an orphanage, and now this is where I am. The new Records Keeper for GCPD."

"But has anyone told you what happened to you?"

I could tell him that I've woke up in the hospital, but I don't want to talk about my scar.

"Nope, it's like I just happen to appear out of nowhere. No one couldn't even tell me my real name. Instead of the people who look after the orphanage giving me a name, I've had to choose one for myself. So I've thought Vital Eryx was a suitable name for me."

"You've read a lot of books when you were a kid, huh?"

"Oh, I love them. Books were the only friends I've had in my life."

He suddenly looked at me strangely as I suddenly realized what he was thinking. I smile along with a chuckle as I said, "Come on, just because I love books doesn't mean I'm the Bookworm killer. Besides Bookworm was the one who chloroformed me at the hospital remember?"

"I remember, sorry but in these kinds of strange murder cases, everyone is a suspect."

"Including you?"

"... Including me."

... Well this awkward. Suddenly a waiter came to our table with a piece of paper in hand. He said, "A man who calls himself A.S. Scarlet wanted me to give this to you both."

He place the paper on the table and left. Before I let Edward open is I said, "Edward... I talked to Oswald about the Bookworm killer. He told me he's heard of him before but he said he didn't take up that name until later on. Bookworm used to call himself A.S. Scarlet."

"... You told Oswald about this case? When?"

"Yesterday, after I took him to my apartment."

"... Vital next time you tell someone about this case, come to me first. We can't let everyone know we're trying to solve a case that's supposed to be the detectives job's."

"Right, sorry Edward. I wasn't thinking. Since Oswald has been around the crime area for so long I thought he would have an idea."

"I understand, just tell me first."

He pick up the note and read it out loud, "I'm buried deep in the ground, and you know where I can be found. After all, you cut me apart... from your very heart." Edward suddenly turned pale, "I gotta go."

He started gathering his stuff as he took out his wallet and some cash to pay for his meal.

I said, "What? Where are you going?"

"I have to do something. Don't follow me, Vital. Please for your sake, go straight home."

He took off quickly without another word. What was up with that riddle? Why did he just took off like that? Doesn't he trust me enough to at least tell me that? Great, this is going to bother the hell out of me if I don't figure this out.

...

During the past few days at work, Edward has been distant lately. Not to mention there's this bizarre robber that stole a painting from the art auction gallery. He's been leaving clues behind making Detective Gordon go on a wild goose chase. He next got blown to pieces when he tried to get rid of the robber's bomb. What has been puzzling me the most is that Mad Grey Dawn painting that the robber question marked in green spray paint. He didn't steal it he just vandalized it.

The other painting he marked, the Markey Square, though lead Detective Gordon to the bomb. If you ask me the robber is just toying with the GCPD detectives. I had to push away the thoughts of trying to investigate it myself because Edward and I need to focus on the Bookworm case. I can't just multitask these cold and recent cases willy-nilly. It's a good way for getting yourself caught in something you shouldn't be doing.

When I've decided to go see Edward before my shift ends. I walked out of the Records room and into the main hall only to see Captain Barnes bringing out James Gordon from the interrogation room in handcuffs. He handed him over to one of the police officers as he took him away. What?! What's going on?!

When I saw Detective Bullock trying to talk to him Gordon said something quick but I couldn't hear. Once Gordon was escorted out I rush towards Bullock and asked him, "Detective Bullock! What's happening?!"

"Jim is framed for the murder of Pinkney that's what's happening!" said Bullock very angry about this, "Barnes has got the wrong guy and he's being sent to BlackGate."

"But that can't happen! Gordon isn't like that! For surely Barnes knows him well enough right?!"

"To think, but he doesn't believe Gordon anymore ever since Galavan."

"You're not going to just let him be taken to BlackGate are you?"

"I'm not going to let him stay there that's for sure. I will find a way to prove him innocent, don't you worry about that, kid."

Bullock walked off and I rush upstairs to Edward's office. I was surprised to see Edward standing by the rail looking over at the rest of the precinct. Did he saw the whole situation? "Edward!" I said as I walk over to him. He turns his attention to me with a small smile as he said, "Hello, Vital."

"Edward did you just saw what happen?"

"You mean about Detective Gordon? Yes, I have."

"He's being framed for murder!"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that he was the one who killed Officer Pinkney."

"Edward, you and I both know he didn't do it. He couldn't have!"

Edward's smile faded as he said harshly, "I was the one who found his fingerprints on the crowbar he used to kill Pinkney, Vital. Barnes was the one who found Gordon standing next to his body. I'm sorry if this hard for you to believe, but he did it."

Why is Edward acting like this? I thought he believed in Gordon? I thought they were friends, weren't they?

"If you excuse me, Vital. I need to go back to work."

He walked past me to sit down at his desk... I don't believe this... What's happening?

...

3 weeks have passed and... GCPD is in its dark hour. Everyone is upset about Jim Gordon being sent to BlackGate. Leslie Thompkins stopped working at the precinct and move down south of Gotham. I called her up and see if I can visit her for a while.

I took a bus as far as it can take me to Leslie's. The rest I had to walk my way over there. The place is kind of a suburban area. Looks like really a nice neighborhood. I read the directions the Leslie sent me through text and eventually found her new house. I knocked on the door and she greeted me inside.

The first thing I did when she let me in I gave her smile and a hug as I said, "It's so good to see you, Leslie."

"You too, Vital." She said, "Thanks for coming by."

"No problem."

We both sit down in the living room drinking tea that she had prepared for my visit. I said, "Weather reports said that we're going to get some snow soon."

"Oh yes," She said, "I'm not really looking forward to it. I don't like the cold so much."

"... Have you tried visiting Gordon lately?"

"... No... All for the best, I guess."

"What do you mean? Do you believe he really killed Pinkney?"

"No, I don't believe that at all... It's just that... He wants me to move on, but..."

She broke down crying and I immediately sat beside her on the couch giving her a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to make you upset." I had to fight back the tears myself so I could be strong for her.

"I want him back so bad, Vital," She cried into my chest, "... I want to go see him, but I can't face him with the news."

"News? What news, Leslie?"

"... I've lost our baby... I've been under stress so much I've miscarried... Oh God, Vital, I want this nightmare to end already."

"..."

She lost her baby?... The child died within her womb while Gordon is in prison?... While the real killer is still out there... laughing away while these two suffer?... I won't stand for this!

"Hey," said the voice of Eryx inside my head, "Remember that Mad Grey Dawn painting that the robber marked? Remember how it didn't connect to anything while Gordon was trying to solve that case? Ever wondered why?"

Mad Grey Dawn... Mad Grey Dawn...

"It's an anagram, Vital." said Eryx.

... Edward Nygma.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Make It Right

After my visit with Leslie all I saw was red. My anger drove me to go to Edward's apartment. When I stood in front of his door I bang on it hard, repeatedly with my fist. Once it was finally opened by Edward he looked at me in confusion and said, "Vital, what are you doing here?"

"Take off your glasses," I said.

"What?"

"Just take them off."

"Oh... Okay."

Once he took them off I punched him hard in the face making him fall onto his back with a bloody nose. Ow, that freaking hurt my hand! I've never punched anyone before! "What the fuck, Vital?!" said Edward holding his bloody nose. I came inside and close the door as I locked it. I then grab Edward's sweater as I yanked him up a little bit off the ground.

I shout at him in such an angry and harsh tone, "Why did you do it?!"

"Do what?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Edward! You framed Gordon for murdering Pinkney and sent him to BlackGate! You destroyed his life! You destroyed Leslie's life! You killed their baby!"

I had no idea that I was crying until a teardrop fell onto Edward's left cheek. Edward was silent and stared at me with guilt in his eyes. I calm down a bit but I didn't let go of his sweater. I asked him again, "Why did you do it?"

"... I didn't want to." He said, "I was forced to do it."

"By who?"

"... Remember the last riddle that Bookworm sent us? That was a blackmail for me... If I didn't do what he said, I-... I'll..."

That's when it finally clicked in my head. Edward started crying as he said, "I'm so sorry, Vital. I didn't have a choice."

"... You're going to fix this."

"Vital, I have no intentions of going to prison."

"I don't think you heard me. You're going to fucking make things right, or else I'll tell Captain Barnes you were the one who killed Kristen, Tom, and that other guy who witnessed you burying Kristen's body. No doubt that you were the one who killed Pinkney too."

He was shocked to hear me say that I know he did it. "How did you know that? Are you-?"

"No, I'm not fucking Bookworm. What gain will I get out of forcing you to frame Gordon?"

"Then how could you have possibly figured it out?"

"You wanna know why I don't have many friends? Because I snoop into other people's business. I couldn't stand not knowing why Kristen disappeared, so I did my own investigation. I've connected all the dots that you were the one who killed her and Tom. As for the other guy you've killed, Oswald told me about it. When Leslie couldn't leave the thought of Kristen alone, I took matters into my own hands and called her in Kristen's voice. I was the one who eliminated all suspicions of you being her murderer."

"... Why? Why would you do that?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him that I have feelings for him. I knew I was blushing red of embarrassment, but I decided to tell him otherwise, "Because you're my friend."

I let go of his sweater and backed away from him as press my back against the door and slid down to sit. Edward looked at me in great confusion, trying to process everything that I've just said to him. "Friends don't go that far to protect someone from suspicion."

"Then they're not true friends." I said, "Look I don't want you to go to prison either. But Edward you should have told me. We could found another way to counteract Bookworm's blackmail. You should have trusted me."

"...Why didn't you tell me?"

"... I was afraid if I did you would-... Well, kill me."

"..."

Silence once again befall us. Great I think I've just signed my death contract. Well, I've had a nice life. It's been a good 29 years. Well, it wasn't exactly nice because I've been alone most of the time, but I was just being sarcastic.

"If you didn't eliminate suspicion upon me of Kringle's death... I would have," said Edward, "But I won't... Because I don't want to lose a real friend."

I looked at him feeling very surprised by what he just said. I picked up his glasses and walk on my knees to give it to him. I said, "Sorry I've punched you in the face. After being told about Leslie's miscarriage I was feeling nothing but anger."

"It's fine, I completely understand." He said as he took back his glasses and put them over his eyes, "If I was in your position I've would've done the same thing."

"But I meant what I've said, Edward. You have to make this right."

"... I know and I will. But we need to make a truce you and I. No more secrets between us. If we're going to trust each other and solve this Bookworm case, we need total trust in each other."

"Agreed."

"Good, so how did you figure out that I was the one who framed Gordon?"

"Mad Grey Dawn, it was an anagram for your name," I answered.

"Finally, someone gets's why I've marked that painting."

"But that's kind of risky, Edward. You shouldn't leave clues that indicate that you were the one that committed the crime. Why do you do that anyway?"

"It's... (Sigh), It's a bad habit that my father beat into me. He taught me when I do something bad I must always tell the truth. If I don't consequences are given to me. So I created a way where I don't tell the truth, but there's a way for people to figure out my lies. And that's through the riddles and puzzles I leave behind. I do have a guilty conscious, Vital."

"That's good to know. When I talked to you about Gordon getting arrested you didn't seem to care."

"Oh I did, I just had to act like I didn't care. If I showed my true feelings people would question me."

"I see."

"So you've seen Leslie?"

"Yeah, today. When she told me about her miscarriage I came straight over here."

"...(Sigh), that's one death I've never intended to make. I can't believe that I'm the one who put her in so much stress that-... I was the one who killed their child."

When Edward started crying again I move over to give him a hug. He accepted it as he wraps his arms tightly around me. He cried into my chest as he said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't want any of this to happen! I didn't want to kill Pinkney! I didn't want to kill their baby! I didn't want to kill anyone!"

"It's okay, Edward." I said, "We're going to fix this."

He was having a breakdown for several hours. I didn't mind him crying into my chest because I get to hold and give him the comfort he needs right now. My heart began to flutter and my stomach feels like it's got the butterflies. This is the first time I've ever held him like this. It feels great, and I'm really glad that he needs this right now.

Of course, this doesn't justify his actions. I'm still angry at him for causing pain to Leslie and Gordon, but I'm glad that he told me why he did it. Bookworm is going to pay for this one way or another. Once we do catch him he'll be the one in BlackGate and not Gordon. Edward and I have to make this right for everyone who fell victim to the Bookworm.

One thing still puzzles me, though. Why does Bookworm want Gordon to be sent to BlackGate? I asked Edward, "Edward, did Bookworm told you why he wanted you to frame Gordon?"

"No, he didn't say," answered Edward, "I've been trying to figure out why myself."

"Hmm, what sucks is that we still need to figure out who's the Scorpio."

"... I've checked out that book you've told me about, the Hollow Vessel. Maybe there's something in the story that gives us a clue."

"Where is it?"

"Let me get it."

I let go of him so he could get up. I stand up from the floor as he walks over to his nightstand and open the drawer to get the book. He opens it as he walks back over to me. I look at the page he was reading and it was the part where the teenage boy was being drowned. When it felt like we weren't finding anything I said, "Maybe we're looking at the wrong page. May I?"

"Sure, besides I need to stop the bleeding from my nose." He hands me the book.

"Again, I'm sorry about that, Edward."

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad you told me to take off my glasses."

"Well, I didn't want them to break. Also, I believe in you shouldn't punch someone who wears glasses. Unless that person is trying to kill you."

"Fair enough."

He went into the kitchen to get a paper towel to stop the nose bleeding. I look through the pages and stop at the part where the main character was remembering his friend's past. Since they were both 18 his friend committed a few crimes in the past which caused him to go to prison for a few months... Oh my gosh, you have got to be kidding me.

"I think I've finally figured out why he forced you to send Gordon to prison," I said, "Because our Scorpio is in prison."

"What?"

"He gave us a clue by using you. He's changing up the story, but he's letting us know. Making it harder for us to save the next victim."

"... Not only that, he's giving us leverage. Gordon is in prison, and he's the only one who can stop a murder from happening on the 21st. We have to go to him."

"But first, you need to set things right for Gordon."

"Right, it will take me a little while to set everything to prove him innocent, but nonetheless, it will be done. It will probably take a few days or a few weeks to get him out, but at least, that gives us time to save the Scorpio."

"Yeah, 6 days time."

Suddenly my phone started ringing in my pocket. I took it out to see who's calling me. I said, "It's Oswald. Hold on a second, Edward." I answered the call, "Hello, Oswald?"

"Vital! How are you doing, friend?" He sounds very cheery.

"I'm doing good, and you?"

"I'm great, Vital. Hey, I wanted to know if you and Edward would like to come over for dinner tonight at the Van Dahl manor?"

"Really? I know I would like to go, let me ask Edward real quick. He's with me right now."

I took the phone away from my ear as I asked Edward, "Oswald wants to know if you would like to have dinner with him and his family?"

"... You punched me in the face. I'm going to have a bruise around my nose."

"... He said yes, Oswald." I talk back to the phone, "He'll be there for dinner tonight."

"Vital!" said Edward.

"That's great!" said Oswald, "I am so happy. I'll tell my father that you're both coming. Be here at 6:30, okay?"

"We'll be there."

"Alright, bye."

Once I hang up the phone Edward gave me this annoyed look as he said to me, "Vital, Oswald will question what happen to my nose."

"Get over it, Edward." I said, "You've deserved that punch and you will wear the bruise with pride. I have no problem right now punching you again."

This time, Edward swallow his pride as he said, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now we have to be there at the manor by 6:30. Dress nice and meet me at my apartment. I have to get home and get ready as well."

"Okay,"

Before I left the apartment Edward stops me for a moment when he said, "Vital, I really am sorry. You're right I should have come to you first. If I had just trusted you their baby... Would have probably been still alive."

"... Live and learn, Edward." I said, "Don't repeat it."

I unlock the door and walked out of his apartment. Heading back home to get ready to have dinner at the Van Dahl manor. Usually, the sane thing to do is to turn him in for this, but I don't think I am. I don't know what is wrong with me. I saved him from being suspected as Kringle's murderer, and now we're figuring out a way to get Gordon proved innocent without having Edward take his place.

I don't know if I'm doing this for Edward because I've lost my sanity, or it's just because I'm really in love with him. Either way I know I can change him for the better. I have to try because he's a real important asset to GCPD. Losing him will only cause a great mess in every case. Which only makes things harder for GCPD.

I know this doesn't justify his actions. For all, I know he probably likes murdering people. I have to remember, though if Oswald can change, so can he. Even though it might be true that Oswald was tortured mentally by Hugo. Nonetheless, I'll find a way. I know I can.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Van Dahl Family

The drive over at the manor was quiet. I could barely even look at him because of what he's done. When he parked the car in front of the manor he asked me, "You're not going to stay mad at me while we're having this dinner with the family are you?"

"I'll still be mad I just won't show it. You have nothing to worry about me misbehaving."

I got out of the car first and he followed me to walk by my side. He rang the doorbell and a butler was the one who let us in. He leads us to a room where there are a few lovely furniture chairs, a round coffee table, and a couch. The butler told us to wait here until Oswald Van Dahl comes here. Edward sat on a chair and I sit down on the couch.

We didn't really look at each other, nor did we spoke. All we did was waited for Oswald to walk into this room. When he did he was wearing a cheery smile looking so happy to see us as he said, "My friends! I am so glad you both could come!"

We stand up to as he gave us a hug. Oswald noticed the fresh small bruise around Edward's nose as he asked him with concern, "What happen to your nose, Edward?"

"I fell," He simply said.

"How many times?"

I couldn't help but snicker as I said, "He landed on the concrete pavement pretty hard."

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry that happen, Edward. Alright well, my family is waiting so let's all go to the diner room."

He leads us the way as I asked him, "So when you said, family?"

"Besides father, I have a step mother, step brother, and step-sister."

"Oh, it must be nice. You've never grown up with siblings right?"

"No, I have not. Now that I have a brother and a sister, it feels like I have more people to care for."

"I'm glad, Oswald."

Gee, I wonder what it feels like to have siblings? I grew up in an orphanage with a bunch of other children, but none of them wanted anything to do with me. I suppose my best friend, Kai is like a sister to me. When I took care of Oswald it felt like having a little brother. Gordon to me feels like a father figure, and Leslie a mother figure.

You know, ever since GCPD... It feels like I've been building a family of my own. Now that Bookworm is trying to tear it apart, I have to protect it no matter what. Except I can't do it on my own. I need Edward's help to protect them, even though he was used to hurting them.

When we entered the diner room the Van Dahl stand up to introduce themselves to us. The mother is Grace Van Dahl, the sister is Sasha Van Dahl, and the brother is Charles Van Dahl. Charles though when he introduce himself to me he gave me a charming smile as he said, "What's your name?"

"Vital Eryx, sir."

"Oh call me Charles, Vital. That's a real unique name you have there. Your eyes are quite special too. I've never seen violet eyes before."

"Yes, it's very rare for someone to have violet eyes," said Edward almost in an annoyed tone but you could barely catch it, "The cause of it is because the person lacks melanin pigmentation. When someone has extremely low quantities of melanin pigmentation cause the eyes to appear violet and red. Of course, it can also be because of a mutation in his genetics when he was born."

"Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Edward Nygma."

"You're very knowledgeable about eyes. Are you a doctor of sorts?"

"I'm a forensic scientist for GCPD."

"Oh, how nice. I bet you don't come across victims who have violet eyes. What happen to your nose? Did one of the dead come back to life and hit you?"

"He fell," said Oswald speaking for him, "How about we all sit, shall we?"

"Yes, of course, brother."

Was that?... Was that an argument I just saw? No seriously what was that? What the hell did I just witnessed between Edward and Charles?

Elijah sat at the head of the table, his wife, and his two children sit on his right. While we sit on the left side of the table. I was about to sit in between them until Edward whispered in my ear, "Let me sit next to Oswald," I didn't ask why I just decided to obey him. So I sat in the seat where Sasha was across from me. Now I see why Edward wanted me to sit here. It's because across from him is where Charles is sitting.

"So what do you do in your line of work, Vital?" asked Mr. Van Dahl.

"I'm the Records Keeper of GCPD."

"Oh so you both are coworkers of GCPD?" said Charles.

"Yes," answered Edward before I could, "He sorts out case files while I analyze evidence."

"How did you two happen to meet Oswald?" asked Mr. Van Dahl.

We both froze on answering that question. Luckily Oswald was able to answer for us, "We met at the precinct. I had to help them with a murder case because I was a witness to it."

"Is that so? Well, what was the murder about?"

"A man who killed people for their fear glands," said Edward quickly, "It was a very interesting case."

"Let's not talk about the murder at the dinner table," said Mrs. Van Dahl.

"Our apologies, Mrs. Van Dahl."

"It's fine Mr. Nygma."

Well, we sure dodge a bullet from telling them the actual truth. Luckily I didn't have to say much.

...

"It's true, I swear it," said Charles as he was talking to us, "Clear as day, a ghost. She was this pale old woman in a long black dress. She was this close."

"What did you do?" asked Oswald.

"Oh, I ran away screaming of course!"

Everyone chuckled at the table except Edward.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Oswald?" asked Mrs. Van Dahl.

"Yes I do," He said, "I've seen them."

"This house has several of them," said Mr. Van Dahl, "But don't worry. They're all quite friendly."

"Don't listen to him," said Mrs. Van Dahl, "There're no ghosts here."

"Oh, there's ghosts alright. This house was built by my grandfather. He died here. His wife and two sisters also passed away upstairs. And my poor dear parents... Yes, many ghosts..."

Well, now there's a chill running up my spine.

"How did you meet?" Oswald asked Mrs. Van Dahl and his father.

Mrs. Van Dahl said, "That's a boring story really."

"No let me tell it, dear," said Mr. Van Dahl, "After my mother died I sat alone in this house for months. Barely got out of bed in fact. Finally, I've found a diner not too far from here. I go there every day at the same time, order the same thing."

"Chicken soup and a seltzer."

"Well Grace was my waitress, and I've grew very fond of her. She told me of her two poor children, Sasha, and Charles, and how they suffer at the hands of their abusive father," Edward suddenly twitched when he said, abusive father. Nobody else noticed it but I did, "I had to help. I offered her refuge and she accepted, and this house heard laughter once again. Then one thing lead to another. Love blossomed, and here we are."

Oswald was amazed by the story as his father said, "But you are my only true blood relative, Oswald."

A strong tension from the family suddenly filled the room. and out of nowhere Sasha crushed her water glass! What the hell?! Everyone was startled by her action.

"Oh my poor dear," said Mr. Van Dahl with concern, "Are you hurt at all?"

"No no, I'm-I'm fine." said Sasha with a smile while brush off the glass.

"Clumsy girl," said Mrs. Van Dahl.

THAT'S BEING CLUMSY?! SHE CRUSHED THE GLASS OUT OF ANGER!

"To family," suddenly said Mr. Van Dahl as he raised up his wine glass to toast, "And to friends."

Wait a minute are we seriously going to ignore what just happened?

"To Family and friends." Everyone else followed and I had no choice but to raise up my glass to clink with everyone else's. Even though it's very weird to just toast after a bizarre action like that.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked Mr. Van Dahl.

"It's down the left hall on the second door to the right." He said.

"Thank you,"

I excused myself and walk down the hallway to go into the small restroom. I turned the faucet on to splash water onto my face. My instincts are pounding hard in my head, and they're telling me that there's something very wrong with this family. They don't seem to have the same care for Oswald as Mr. Van Dahl does. That Sasha woman, she did not like how Mr. Van Dahl said that Oswald is his only true blood relative. That's why she crushed the glass.

I want to snoop around this family and find out their true feelings about Oswald. What if Edward was right? What if this family is just another experimental test to see if Oswald won't revert back into his old ways? If so then that's really cruel to just do that to him. I can't let them do that!

I was startled when I heard the door opened. I backed up as I saw Charles coming in here and close the door. He turned off the faucet as he looked at me hungrily. "Ch-Charles, what are you doing?" I said trying not to stammer.

"You have beautiful eyes. Has anyone told you that, Vital?" He said as he was coming closer, but slowly.

"Um, well. Yes, but-," I was being mugged at the time and it's still traumatizing.

When I bump into the wall I realized I had nowhere to go and I am completely trapped! I raised up my hands to have something to keep us apart but his chest pressed into my palms and now he's right in front of me! "Charles please don't," I said, "I'm not interested in you."

"Well that's too bad," He said, "I'm interested in you."

He leaned in for a kiss until someone knocks on the door. We heard Edward's voice on the other side as he said, "Vital, are you okay?"

"I uh,"

Charles put a finger over his lips signifying that he doesn't want me to say that he's here. I said, "I'm coming out right now, Edward!" When I tried to get around Charles he suddenly grab the back of my head and forced a kiss upon my lips. I pushed him away and quickly got out of the bathroom as I close the door behind me. I wish I locked it, but I don't want to be on the wrong foot with the rest of the family.

"Vital you look perturbed." said Edward, "What's the matter?"

"Where's Oswald?" I asked him.

"He's still in the diner room."

I grab his arms as I made him walk with me and I said to him, "Get Oswald back to that room we were previously in. We all need to talk." We separated as I walked back to the room and pace back and forth trying to calm myself down. I wipe my lips with the back of my hand feeling disgusted by that man kissing me. I think I liked it better when Oswald kissed me, at least, he was gentle.

Once Oswald and Edward came in here Oswald said, "Vital, what's the matter?"

"I think there's something wrong with your family." I just straight up said to him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Your father is fine. At least, it feels like he cares about you. Your stepmother I'm iffy about. Your step sister is full of hate for you. How do I know? She crushed a freaking glass in her hand! Nobody does that unless they're pissed off about something! What surprised me the most after she crushed it Mr. Van Dahl treated it like it was nothing, and here we go a toast to family and friends. Your step brother, I have no idea what's his problem. He forced a kiss on me while I was in the restroom!"

"He did? Why didn't you walk away?"

"I tried but he kept on blocking my way and my back was against the wall. But Oswald I think Edward may be right from before. What if Hugo has set this all up? What it he's still monitoring you to make sure you don't turn back into the Penguin?"

"... Then that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What?"

"Hugo has done a lot to set me right, Vital. I owe him that I have my freedom back."

"Oswald... If they do anything to you, or things start acting strangely because of them. You will come to us about it right?"

"I will."

"Also, I would like permission to check the Van Dahl's backgrounds."

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes, it is because I want to see if this family is what they say they are. Oswald, you're my friend. After hearing everything what you've been through you don't need more pain to be added to your life. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Good, so please keep us updated what's been going on around here."

"But what would you do if I say that something disturbing is happening here?"

"We'll protect you."

"Vital, I think it's time for us to go," said Edward.

"Okay," I said as I started walking out with him but I said to Oswald, "We'll keep in touch."

"Okay, drive home safe my friends."

Edward suddenly leads me out of the house by placing a hand behind my back. Once we got in the car he immediately asked me, "Did he harass you?"

"Charles?"

"Yes, Charles." He said in a sharp tone which startled me for a second.

"He only kissed me and I got out of there."

"... You punched me for putting Gordon in prison, but you wouldn't punch him for harassing you?"

"Really?" I got annoyed this time, "If I start a fight with the guy you don't think that family won't call the cops on me? I punched you in your apartment where no one can witness it, and you live alone. I couldn't punch him because I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to let that slide, not to mention his family was not too far away from the restroom."

"He was harassing you, Vital! The police know you at the precinct, they would've backed you up."

"Tch, yeah right. Besides, I pushed him away, not like I just stood there and took it."

"Well, next time he does that you break his skull or else I will."

When he start up the car and got on the road I was quite surprised I heard him say that. I feel like I know the answer if I asked him this question but... I want to hear him say it. So I got brave and said, "Why are you so upset about this?"

He hesitated to say something until he finally said, "Because you're my friend, Vital. If you're willing to protect me from getting sent to prison then I'm willing to protect you from getting hurt."

"..."

I didn't know what else to say. I'm just speechless to hear him say that he's willing to protect me from getting hurt.

 _"You're getting close to his feelings, Vital," said Eryx in my head, "You're winning him over little by little."_

... I hope this isn't an act. I know how to read people, but there are some that I can't read at all. Edward Nygma is one of them. Like a riddle that can only be solved, if it wants you to know the answer. I couldn't help but smile during the rest of the drive back home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Scorpio

While I was reading a book and listening to music in the Records room. Edward walked in here and pluck one ear bud from my left ear. He gave me this smile as he said, "I've proved Gordon's innocence. You're welcome."

I couldn't help myself but stand up from the desk and lean over to hug him. Thank heavens, Gordon has been proven innocent. When I let go of him he looked quite surprised by my action. I think I made him speechless. I said, "So when will he get out?"

"Um... Oh, right, um. Gordon will be out the day after the 21st. Which gives us time right now to go visit him and tell him what's going on."

"Okay, let me get my stuff and we'll get going."

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the car then."

He turns around and starts walking out. I gathered my stuff such as my jacket, and messenger bag with my laptop. When I was about to walk out of the records room suddenly an officer came in. His hair is dark brown and slick back, but What really took my attention though was his eyes. They're a color of dark red. His skin has a milky tone going on.

When he smiled at me he twists his right wrist around making it pop, and he bend his fingers until they all made a cracking sound. The sickening sound made me flinch! It sounded like it hurt! Hold on have I seen this officer before? I don't think I have.

I said to him, "May I help you, officer?"

"Yes," He said, "I need a file about the Michael Saraph murder case."

"Oh, sure. Let me get it for you real quick,"

I went to the 4th cabinet that's on the right side of the room and open the first drawer. "Are you just going on your lunch break?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am," I said as I finally found his file and hand it over to him.

"I've heard of you, but sorry the name slip my mind. What's your name?"

"Vital Eryx."

"I'm Ingram N. Kingor."

"What does the N stand for?"

"Noxangelus."

"Wow, the son of raven and night angel."

"Oh, so you know the meaning of names?"

"Somewhat but I've never heard Kingor before. I can only assume it just means king."

"It does, yeah. Well, thank you for the file, Mr. Eryx."

"You're welcome, just don't forget to sign the checkout form on my desk. Have a good day Mr. Kingor."

I took off and went outside of the precinct. When I got into the passenger side of Edward's car I asked him, "Hey, Edward."

"Yes?" He said.

"Do you know a police officer name, Ingram Noxangelus Kingor?"

He thought about it trying to recognize the name, but it seems it wasn't coming to him. He shook his head as he said, "No, why is he new?"

"I don't know. I just met him when he wanted a file. I've never seen him around the precinct before."

"What did he look like?"

"Dark brown hair and believe it or not he has dark red eyes."

"Red eyes? I would have definitely remembered an officer with red eyes. He must be new, and his name is Ingram Noxangelus Kingor?

"Yeah."

"He gave you his full name?"

"That's what he said his name was."

"...Hmph."

He started the car and drive the way over to BlackGate prison.

...

Inside the visiting room are four tables, the floor is dark gray, the ceiling has windows and iron bars supporting them. The white walls are worn and there's red lettering that says No Excessive Noise. While waiting for Gordon to arrive Edward was nervous and fidgeting in his seat. He kept on shaking his right leg and rubbing his hands together over one another. I'm not sure if he's acting this way because we're in BlackGate prison, or that we're about to meet Jim Gordon.

I put a comforting hand on his left shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He was startled by the action, but he smiled nonetheless. I said as I returned the smile, "It's okay, Edward. Remember we're here because we need to get Gordon to protect the Scorpio."

"Of course," He said, "Before we came here I've done some research on BlackGate's inmate profiles." He brought out a file from his black leather messenger bag. "I've found one match to the Bookworm's next victim," He showed me the picture of the young inmate, "His name is Ryan Strider. He's in here for many robberies just like the character in Hollow Vessel. If Gordon can keep him alive just until the 21st, then that's one death we prevented from Bookworm."

We heard the barred door open as a guard let Gordon into the visiting room. I couldn't help myself but stand up and immediately gave him a hug. Gordon felt awkward at first but he returned the hug as he said, "Hey, Vital. I didn't expect you to be visiting me."

We pulled away as I said, "Of course I would visit you, Gordon. Have they told you that you'll be out on the 22nd?"

"Yes, they have."

He looked at Edward who tensed up. Edward took up the courage though as he stands up and walk up to Gordon. The two shook hands as Edward asked him, "How are you holding up, Jim?"

"I'm good, Ed," said Gordon, "What happened to your nose? Did someone punch you?"

"No, I fell pretty hard on the pavement."

"Really? How many times?"

I couldn't help but snicker. That's exactly what Oswald said to Edward when he saw his nose. "Ha ha very funny," He said while feeling annoyed by it. In all honesty almost everyone at the precinct who saw Edward's nose kept on saying that to him, so you can see why he's finally getting tired of the joke. Well, at least, it seemed to have cheered up Gordon.

Once we all sit down on the table we were previously at, Edward started the explanation, "Anyway we're here because we need your help. Remember the Bookworm case from 5 years ago you were looking into?"

"Yes," said Gordon.

"Well, when you gave up we took up the case."

"Whose we?"

"Me and Vital."

Gordon looked at me in disbelief as he said, "I expect this from Ed, but not from you, Vital. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? You could get into a lot of trouble doing this."

"I know I know," I said, "But when I took a look at the case I've found new clues."

"It's true," said Edward, "He figured out Bookworm's killing pattern. He's been killing these victims by their zodiacs and the characters from the books. He kills them on the end date of their Zodiacs, and this is where you come in."

He showed the file to Gordon, "Ryan Strider needs to be protected. His death will be on the 21st if you don't stop Bookworm from killing him."

Gordon was silent for a moment until he look at both of us and said, "After I get out you leave this case to me."

"We can't," I said, "Bookworm already knows our involvement and he's been leaving riddles for us to solve who's going to be the next victim. If you want in on this case you have to work with us."

"I'll work with Ed, you're going to stay out of this."

"He can't, Jim." said Edward.

"Edward he's a Records Keeper. He has no experience in the field, and he's only going to get hurt. Do you want to risk his safety?"

"Vital and I have been working on this case over a month now. His help can lead us closer to the killer than any of us could. His knowledge in books is massive you wouldn't believe the accomplishments he has done for this case."

"Alright then tell me this. Has Bookworm killed anyone when you started this case?"

"... Yes, the Libra."

"How come?"

We were both reluctant to tell him. Until Gordon said, "Something happened to Vital hasn't it? What did Bookworm do to you, Vital?"

I didn't want to answer but I had to. I said, "He... He chloroformed me so I can be used as a decoy for Edward. There were two patients at the hospital who fit the Libra description and we were supposed to watch over them."

"So Edward came running to your rescue and Bookworm killed the other Libra...Edward, you should have never let him get involved with this case. Have you not even thought for a second about his safety?"

"Gordon," I got his attention back, "The fault is mine for the Libra's death. I didn't want to leave the case alone and I only ended up getting Edward involved. I will back off because I agree. I'm not experienced in the field nor do I know how to catch a killer. But if you do need my help-,"

"We won't, Vital. For your sake stay out of this completely, and I mean it, Ed." He talked to Edward this time, "If you try to get him involve in this case again I will find out."

He didn't say anything. It seemed like Edward didn't want to agree with him, but he couldn't disagree.

"I'll do what I can to protect the kid," said Gordon, "For now just forget everything about this case, Vital."

"I'll try. Oh, Gordon, I wanted to ask you something about an officer at the precinct. Do you know anyone by the name of Ingram Noxangelus Kingor?"

He thought about it as he shook his head and said, "No, why?"

"Well I never saw him before at the precinct and neither has Edward. I figured he might be just new."

"That's probably just it, Vital. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I've heard from Harvey that you were the one who proved me innocent. Have you figured out who framed me?"

"... Take a wild guess."

"... Bookworm, huh?"

"Yup. We figured that Bookworm might be one of the workers at GCPD. We don't know who, but it's the only logical reason how Bookworm knew we were on the case."

"Thank you, Ed. Really I owe you one."

"Well, I couldn't let you just rot in here. You're the best detective we've ever had at GCPD."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

...

Our visit ended but when we got in the car Edward put his head on the wheel let out a deep and disappointed sigh. I asked him, "Is everything alright, Edward?"

"I don't want you off this case," He said without lifting his head from the wheel, "When you were chloroformed on that day I swore to myself I will never let Bookworm near you again. I meant what I said, Vital. You were the only one who gotten closer to the killer than anyone in GCPD. Believe it or not, I was jealous of your knowledge in books. That's a lot coming from me to admit something like that, Vital. I stick to the facts, you grew up with many stories than I have..."

He lifted up his head from the wheel and started up the car. When he started driving he said to me, "I'll keep you updated what's happening with this case, Vital. I'm not going to leave you out completely. I'll just keep you informed."

"... Okay."

I must admit I am upset that I can't be in this case anymore, but Gordon is right. I have to leave it to the experts to catch Bookworm, or else I'll only be in the way. Besides, I still need to check out Oswald's family background. See what's really going on in that household of there's.

...

On the next four days at work, I had to force myself to not look into Bookworm's case anymore. I had to admit it sucked not working on it with Edward. It doesn't really change anything between us, even though we mostly hand out working on the cold case. We try to have normal conversations, and we've done pretty well so far without bringing up Bookworm. I call it a slow process, but I think it's a healthy one that can get our minds off the murder subjects.

When no one hasn't dropped by in the Records room for a while I accidently drifted to sleep. I was reading my book and listening to music for a good long time until right there and then I suddenly felt tired. I'm asleep with my head on my desk, my right hand still clutching to my book, and music playing in ears listening to a song called Mirrors by PVRIS. Feeling so far away from this reality I suddenly felt a comforting hand running their fingers through my light brown hair. Slowly waking up to the touch I look up to see my best friend, Kai Onodera smiling down upon me.

I couldn't help but smile back as she moves her hand onto my right cheek and I place my hand over hers. I said after taking off my headphones shutting off my music, "Hi, Kai. What brings you here?"

"Thought you might want to go see a movie?" She said, "Your shift ends at 6:30 right?"

I took a look at my watch and saw that it's only 5 minutes away until my shift end. "Yup, only 5 minutes until it ends." I stand up from the desk to stretch out my arms and yawn to shake off the sleep. I twist my upper body to the side and gave my hips a nice pop to relieve the stress.

"Oh," said Kai flinches at the popping sound, "The Bookworm case has really stressed you out huh?"

"Actually, I had to back out."

"What? Why?"

"Orders from Gordon. Since he's been proven innocent and Edward and I had to tell him about the case he wants me to not get involve with it anymore."

"Because you're a Records Keeper?

"Well that, but also I don't have experience in this kind of field, Kai. He's right I should have never got myself involve in such dangerous cases. I mean I was no help when we tried to save the Libra."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for that, Vital. Bookworm probably had a lot of practice on not trying to get caught."

"Of course, he has, he's been killing for who knows how long. So what movie were you thinking about, Kai?"

"Have you seen the trailer for Entity?

"Ohhh, in a horror mood are we?"

"You betcha, now come on get your stuff and let's go."

"Alright alright, give me a second."

I gather my stuff, put on my coat and messenger bag. I clocked out and walk with Kai as she held my hand all the way out of the precinct. During the walk to the theater she asked me in Japanese, "So does that mean your boyfriend Ed isn't on the case either?"

"No, he's still on the case since he's a forensic scientist." I said back in Japanese, "He has the right to get involved by the permission of a detective."

"Hmm, still no hugs or kisses from him?"

"No kisses but we have hugged a couple of times. It's usually me giving him hugs so I think it will be a rare treat if I get one from him."

"Ohhh I see. Trying to smooth your way in huh?"

"I'm trying, love doesn't happen on the spot."

We entered the Cinemark Theater as we ordered the tickets and got in line to buy some snacks and drinks. While we wait, Kai asked me, "How long has it been since you've haven't seen a scary movie?"

"Not too long I think," I said as I try to refresh my memory, "At least about a week ago."

"What movie?"

"Insidious, is was a paranormal movie and I remembered being scared to sleep after that."

"Aww, is Vital scared he's going to be possessed by a demon?" she mocked me.

"Hey man, demons are real. They can be anywhere anytime."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "Alright you silly boy, what would you like?"

"Oh, you're paying?"

"Of course, I asked you out didn't I?"

"Even though you let me pay for my own ticket?"

"Can't cover everything."

This time, I rolled my eyes as I couldn't help but chuckle. I said, "Alright I want a large blueberry ICEE and sour gummy worms."

Once we were up next she bought the snacks and drinks as we headed on over to the room the movie Entity will show in. I was surprised that we were the first ones in here. Which makes us lucky because that only means we get good seats. We sat in the third row together right in the middle. The screen was showing the FirstLook about new movies and T. V shows.

Kai said to me, "I bet you're not going to sleep after this movie tonight."

I said, "Well that depends on how scary the movie is. Let's hope it's a good one."

All of a sudden the dim light and screen turned off making this theater room completely pitch black. Out of nowhere I felt hands holding me down in the chair and I heard Kai screamed. It sounded like she was being dragged away as she called out my name. I tried to get out from the hands but they secured my wrists to the armrests with cable zip ties. Once I was secured the hands let me go and I called out to Kai.

"Kai!" I was beginning to feel fear because Kai stopped screaming. "KAI!"

"BANKAI!" Shouted a male voice and the lights came up. A row over in front of me is a man covered in black clothing from head to toe, He has his hood on but his face is completely cover with a black mask. The man laughed as he said, "Sorry I couldn't resist. Your friend's name is quite interesting."

I recognized his voice and that's when I realized who I was talking to. "You're Bookworm," I said.

"Oh good, you've haven't forgotten me completely."

Inside my mind, I said to my other self, "Eryx, can you break out of these zip ties?"

"I could," He said, "But look underneath your seat."

I lean over and saw that there was a bomb underneath my chair. There's no countdown which could mean. Bookworm said, "Oh so you've noticed huh? I had my men zip tied you to the chair because if you stand up it will detonate."

"Why would you do this?! What have you done with Kai?!"

"Kai is fine. She's probably already been sedated and stuff into the back trunk of a car by now. As for why I'm doing this? Well, I've noticed you and Nygma haven't been talking about me lately. While watching Nygma he took a look at my victims more than once during these past four days, then I noticed that you stop looking for me. Now, why is that, Vital? Don't wanna play with me anymore?"

"I was told not to get involved anymore. Why should you care whether I'm on the case or not? I thought killers don't want people looking for them?"

"Now those will be the killers who don't know how to have fun. You see when I start a game with someone, especially when someone has poked around my business first. No one backs out until the game is over. Gordon doesn't tell you to back down, I do. And I say you're still in my case. Try quitting again and I'll kill Ms. Onodera."

"No please don't kill her! Please let her go she has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, Vital."

He climbs over the seat to stand right in front of me and leans in to cup my chin with his right gloved hand. "You got her into this mess. Which means she's now a player in my little game. As long you're playing my game, she will live." He took his hand away and dug into my right coat's pocket to bring out my cell phone. He look through it and dial a number as he put the phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" I said.

"Nygma," He said, "Or as Ms. Onodera calls him, your boyfriend."

My entire body froze up as I felt the heat of embarrassment rising in my cheeks. Was he following us all the way from GCPD to the theater, and he understands Japanese?

"Oh hey, Nygma!" said Bookworm in a cheery voice, "It's me Bookworm... Why do I have Vital's phone? Well, that's because I have Vital with me. Say hello, Vital."

Once he put the phone to my ear I quickly said, "Edward help he's got me-Mmph!" Bookworm covered my mouth with his hand as he said, "Now Vital don't spoil my fun just yet. He's a big boy he can figure out where you are on his own."

He put the phone back to his ear. He was listening to Edward talk then he said, "Don't worry I've haven't done anything to him just yet. I'm going to give you a riddle which will lead you to his whereabouts. Pay attention now, here's your riddle. I tell many stories but I'm not from the pages. I've been around for ages but I started out from the stages. Born in imagination I become your creation. Anyway good luck, and you're going to need your tools to deactivate a bomb. Better hurry."

He hung up the phone and took his hand away from my mouth. I said to him, "You're not going to get away with this! You will lose this game, and we'll put you behind bars!"

He burst out laughing as he said, "You can try, I wouldn't count on it, though. Never get your hopes up when the odds are against you."

"I swear if you hurt Kai-,"

"You'll what?" He said as he leans in close to me with his hands place on my arms. I was overwhelmed by him leaning in so close that it rendered me speechless. "Word to the wise, never threaten a killer while you're tied up to a chair and have a bomb underneath you. Remember, just because I want you to stay in my game. Doesn't mean I can't take you out."

He back up and took my blueberry ICEE and sour gummy worms. He said, "Hope you don't mind if I take these. Oh, and you wouldn't believe how much Gordon has been watching over the Scorpio. He's even gotten help to protect him. Well, I guess you guys win this round for the Scorpio. See ya around, Vital."

He took off without another word. So he's the Scorpio live? Well, that's one good thing, but now Kai is his hostage because of me. This is my fault. I started this game with Bookworm and now I have to finish it. Dammit, Vital! I told you your snoopiness will only cause trouble! Now look at the mess you've made.

"Kai, I'm so sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Daunting Friend

While waiting in the theater I was surprised that no one has entered this room yet. Bookworm must have close this theater off to prevent others from getting in. He must have reserved it just to talk to me and kidnapped Kai. Wait if he reserved it before hand then he must have been stalking Kai to even know which movie she wanted to see. It pisses me off that this guy is ten freaking steps ahead of us.

It only took 25 minutes for Edward to find me. "Vital!" He called out to me as he ran right over here. "Are you hurt?! What has he done to you?!"

"physically, nothing." I said, "But I'm zip tied to this chair and there's a bomb underneath me. If I try to get up It will explode."

He kneeled on the floor putting his bag down first and look underneath my chair. "It's a VOIED."

"A what now?"

"Victim-Operated-Improvised-Explosive-Device. He's got you on a pressure mat which acts like a landmine. Like you said if you get up it will trigger it to explode. I can't reach the wiring from the side... I'm going to have to get in between your legs."

"I'm sorry what?" If I was wasn't red from embarrassment before I am now.

"I know I know, but you're going to have to trust me. If you lift up the seat even a tiny bit it will detonate. You trust me right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to need you to spread your legs so I can get to the wires."

"... Was there any way you couldn't have made it sound sexual?"

"...What?"

Edward looked actually confused by the question. "Nevermind let's just get this over with."

"Um... Okay."

Either he's avoiding what I meant or he doesn't really know. I wonder how conservative he is? Anyway, I had to... Well, what he said 'spread my legs' to let him have a better access to deactivate the bomb. Even though it didn't take long it still felt quite a while.

Once he deactivated it he said, "Okay it's done," He put the bomb and tools in his bag. Then he brought out a knife from his pocket as he switched it open and cut the zip ties off my wrists. He helps me stand up and I said, "Thank you, Edward."

"What did Bookworm want with you?" He asked me, "And why here?"

"He took Kai,"

"What?!"

"He kidnapped my friend Kai, Edward. He knew we were going to the movies tonight. He was watching us see if we were still on his case. When he realized I wasn't working on it anymore he threatened me saying that I don't back out until the game is over. He said if I try backing out again he will kill Kai."

"Vital, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize the fault is mine. I started this shit with him, I just had poke around the FUCKING CASE!"

My anger made me kick the chair as hard as I could to vent it out. "If I had just left it alone none of this would have happened," I fought hard trying to keep the tears from falling, "The Libra wouldn't have died, you wouldn't have been forced to frame Gordon, Pickney would've been still alive, Leslie wouldn't have miscarried, and Kai wouldn't have to be kidnapped... It's all my fault, Edward. I killed them all without even touching them."

"You better shut up right now," said Edward in a dark and angry tone. He actually caught me off guard when he said that. "None of this is your fault. The Libra died because she was killed by Bookworm. Pickney's death was because of me. Leslie miscarried because I brought stress upon her when I sent Gordon to prison. Kai will be rescued from Bookworm, I swear to you." He grabs my shoulders to make me face him, "You didn't kill anyone, Vital. So I don't want to hear any more about you blaming yourself. Kai will not die, she is going to be saved. Do you understand?"

"..." Edward, why don't you want me blaming myself? It's still my fault isn't it? I mean, I'm the one who set off this chain reaction with Bookworm. He kidnapped Kai because he wants me to keep playing his game. I don't know anymore. In the end, I'll still blame myself for everything. I cause nothing but pain to everyone.

"HEY DID YOU HEAR ME?!" He snaps at me which cause me to flinch. "I said do you understand?!"

"Y-yes!" I said out of panic of course. I've never had him snap at me like that before. It was kind of scary.

"Good, pack a bag you're coming with me."

"Sorry?"

"It's obvious I can't leave you alone. You've been captured twice already, and I did promise I wasn't going to let that happen again. We'll go to work together, and come back home together. Until Bookworm is captured and behind bars, then you can go back to your apartment."

"...Orrrrr, I can spend the week over at your place and you can spend the week at mine. We'll take turns, how does that sound?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Sounds good."

He pick up his bag and put the strap over his right shoulder. He said, "Well let's get going. I'll drive you to your apartment so you can pack for the week."

"Alright."

That was a quick sudden change in his mood. First, he was angry with me blaming myself, and now he's trying to act calm like he didn't just snapped at me. I wouldn't call this bipolar because he never acted like this in the past. Almost like another side took over him.

...

Once we got to my apartment I told him to wait in the living room. I went into my bedroom and grab a suitcase from my closet and started packing up whatever clothes I need and the essentials. When I was done I went back to the living room and found Edward staring at my acoustic guitar. When he heard me come in he said to me, "I didn't know you play guitar."

"Sometimes I would play a few songs on it, but it's been a while I've haven't picked it up."

Honestly, I've completely forgotten that I had a guitar. All this chasing around trying to catch Bookworm really took most of my time. "You want to take it with you?"

"No, I'm good right now. Maybe some other time."

"Okay."

Right now I'm just not in the mood to play anything. My best friend just gotten kidnapped after all.

...

When we arrived at Edward's apartment, for the first time it felt weird being here without Oswald. I mean now it's just Edward and I spending the week in the same room. Edward said to me, "I have an extra empty bureau in the closet that you can put your clothes in."

"Why do you have have an extra?" I asked.

"Oh because back then Oswald would stay here for a while. He needed his own space for his clothes so I got a bureau for him. Now that it's empty you can use it."

"Thanks, Edward."

"You're welcome."

I went to his closet and found the bureau he was talking about it. Opening up the first drawer I started unpacking and put some of my long sleeve shirts in first. While I was making sure that they were neatly folded Edward called out to me as he said, "Vital, are you hungry?!"

I don't know am I? I've haven't eaten since lunch, but I don't really feel all that hungry. I'm going to have to decline his offer. I called back to him, "No I'm fine, Edward! Thanks for the offer!"

"Alright then, I'm just going to make something for myself!"

Once I was finished unpacking I set the suitcase aside and put my essentials in his bathroom. "You can take a shower right now if you want!" Edward called out again.

"Okay!"

I probably should, maybe a shower can clear my mind. I have to keep myself distracted about what happened tonight for now... Then again I can breakdown in the shower without having Edward to witness it... Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

... (Edward's Narrative)

When I heard Vital closing the bathroom door I've realized he decided to take that shower after all. Good, it will probably calm him down some. I can't really imagine what it feels like to have a friend kidnapped by a dangerous killer. I mean I've done it before because I wanted to cheer Oswald. Bookworm kidnapped Kai just to keep Vital playing his twisted game.

Gordon isn't going to like it when we have to explain why Vital has to stay involved now.

"This is weird, this shouldn't happen," said my dark half as he appeared across the kitchen table in front of me while I was preparing myself dinner. I was just as shocked as he was when he suddenly appeared.

"I thought we accepted one another and became whole?" I said.

"So did I,"

He looked at the closed bathroom door where Vital is taking his shower. He then looks back at me as he said, "Wait... You're not developing those feelings again are you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Vital is a friend. Nothing more."

"You know the one thing you and Vital share in common is that you both are very bad liars. You like this one don't you? Don't try to deny it, you've been actually thinking about giving up the crime life for him."

I stab the cutting board I was using to dice up the meat as I glared at my dark half and said, "I've haven't had a friend who actually wanted to be around me. Even when he found out that I killed Kristen and those other people, not only did he not turn me in, he has gotten suspicion off of me. Am I willing to give up crime for him? Yes, I am, so suck it up and accept it." I took the knife out of the cutting board and continue to slice up the meat.

"How do you know he's not using you?"

"If he was I doubt he would do it while depressed and blaming himself most of the time. When he first became the new Records Keeper he used to be so cheery. I want to see him smile again. A real one not one of those fake 'I'm alright' smiles."

Once I was done cutting up the meat I put them in the frying pan adding some other ingredients to make the taste better.

"You're living in a dream, Edward." He said, "He will turn on you when the time calls for it. He has evidence that you killed Kristen. I say we get rid him now while we still have the chance."

"BE QUIET!"

I shouted as I slam my fist against the counter. "You will not go near him! If you lay a hand on his head, I will kill us both!"

"Suicide? No, you don't have the mental capacity to do that."

"Try me."

This time, he knew I was serious. Even though he kept on pushing it when he said, "You know he will make you regress. You'll be broken by him."

"Or maybe he's breaking me apart just to put the pieces back into their rightful place. Who knows, maybe you'll come around to like him too."

"Tch, I wouldn't hold my breath. Fine be his puppet, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He finally left me alone so I can finish preparing my dinner. It's been a long while I've haven't talked to myself. This is no doubt because of my newfound feelings for Vital. I started questioning my relationship with him since Charles harassed him. I couldn't believe how angry and possessive I was over Vital. It was like I didn't want anyone to touch him.

Now here I am, forcing Vital to spend the week with me so I can protect him from Bookworm. Having these feelings again feels weird for the first time. Because I didn't expect to have this desire for love again. I thought I was done, through with it. I guess there's just some feelings that can't be amputated.

I left the frying pan on the stove for a bit and played some jazz music on my record player. I went back to the kitchen and decided to make some tea for Vital. I want him to feel at home and safe with me.

... (Vital's Narrative)

I kind of lost track of time while bathing in the warm shower. All this thinking can make you feel far away from reality. I turn off the water and got out of the tub to dry myself off. Luckily I brought my night clothes in the bathroom with me, so I can get changed in here. I put on a long gray sleeved shirt, black pajama pants, and black socks.

After I brush my teeth I came out of the bathroom and place my dirty clothes in the blue mesh laundry hamper that I've brought with me. As I entered the living room it was filled with music and the smell of delicious food. I couldn't believe how hungry I became and how fast my mouth watered. It smells like he's cooking a steak. When I look into the kitchen he was cooking diced up meat which seemed to be steak to me.

When Edward looked up at me he smiled and said, "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Um..." How do I feel? I don't exactly feel better, "I feel less stressed out." I said.

"Hmm, well I made you some tea if you would like some."

"Oh, thank you, Edward."

He poured me some warm tea into a mug and handed it to me. I said my thanks again and headed over to the couch to sit down. He called over, "You can turn on the T.V if you like, Vital!"

Now there's an idea. Maybe watching T.V will help me be occupied. When I turned on the T.V I changed the channel to watch Get Well. I was surprised that I didn't miss it after everything that happened today. As I began to watch I realized this was not making me feel better. It only brought up memories of when Kai and I would watch this show together.

I changed the channel so I wouldn't have to think about her, but there's just no way to stop. I miss her, I want her back, I want her safe! I had to fight the urge to cry again so Edward wouldn't see it. It sucks when you have no idea how to get your friend back from a psychotic serial killer.

"Hey, Vital," said Eryx inside my head, "Does Edward look different to you?"

I looked at Edward to see what he's talking about. I said to him in my mind, "What are you talking about? Edward looks the same to me."

"I don't know he seems... You know what it's probably nothing, nevermind."

"No, wait a minute. Why do you feel Edward is different?"

"There's just something off about his presence."

I looked at Edward again to try and understand. Until suddenly I gain a chill up my spine. "Now you feel it," said Eryx.

"What was that about? It feels like-,"

"-All of a sudden he became daunting."

I shook these feeling away as I drank my tea while saying to Eryx, "It's all in our heads, Eryx. I'm still in shock over the whole ordeal with Bookworm."

"... I'm sorry that I couldn't come out sooner to put a stop to this. It just shows I can't do everything."

"It's fine, besides we had a VOIED bomb underneath our seat. Both of us couldn't do anything to save Kai."

"... Don't you think her kidnapping was a little too staged?"

"Staged? What do you mean?"

"It usually takes time to reserved a whole room theater. How exactly would he know that Kai wanted to go see the Entity movie? Unless she told him."

"... Are you saying she's working with him?"

"It's possible."

"No, you're wrong! Kai wouldn't work with that psychopath! If she was she's probably being threatened!"

"Hmm... Alright, we just gotta believe it's only that and nothing else."

Kai wouldn't do such a cruel thing to me. We're friends, we understand each other. She wouldn't play sick games with me.

I was startled when Edward sit next to me holding a plate full of diced steak, salad, shredded cheese, and ranch. Edward noticed I jumped a little and he asked me, "Sorry did I scared you?"

"Um, no. Heh, sorry I was lost in thought."

"Everythings going to be alright, Vital. We'll get her back. For now, we just need to worry about Gordon protecting the Scorpio for tomorrow."

"Oh geez thank you for reminding me. Bookworm told me that he's not going to kill the Scorpio."

"What? Why?"

"He said Gordon has been keeping too much of a close eye on the Scorpio, and that he has helped to protect him. I guess he couldn't find a way around to kill the Scorpio so he said to me we won this round."

"Well, that's great news. Then the next one up is the Sagittarius."

"Yup, we just got to wait for Bookworm's next riddle."

No doubt that we'll find one at the precinct. Since that's where most riddles are found.

...

When it was late at night Edward insisted that I sleep on the bed and he'll take the couch. It was kind of hard for me to sleep while worrying so much about Kai. Been tossing and turning, couldn't find the right spot to sleep on. When I knew Edward was fast asleep I got out of bed and walk over to the open window to get some air, but before I could get near it I've noticed something that's on the dinner table. It was a dark brown folder with papers in it. With my curiosity getting the better of me I walk over to the table and take a look at it.

I was really shocked to see that it had all the information about me. About what orphanage I lived in, which schools I've attended to, and the past jobs I've had... Heh, so this is what it feels like when someone else snoops around your business. I'm not actually mad, I mean I do it all the time. I'm just glad it was him who snoop around and no one else.

"Psst!" I heard someone said. When I turned around expecting someone to be in the apartment I realized there's someone right outside the window. I have to cover my mouth to suppress the unexpected yelp because I was startled to see a teenage punk looking girl just sitting on the window sill. She gestured her hand for me to come over and I did. She whispered to me, "Can you spare some food?"

I looked back at Edward then back to her as I whisper to her, "This isn't my apartment, but if you like I can buy you something to eat."

"Really? No joking?"

"No joking."

She looked at me for a moment then she asked, "What's your name?"

"Vital Eryx, yours?"

"Selina Kyle. Get dress and follow me."

"We're going out through the window?"

"Yeah, why afraid of heights?"

"No,"

"Then let's go."

"What's taking so long, Selina?" said a teenage boy who was climbing up the stairs. Wait a minute I know him. I said, "Is that, Bruce Wayne?"

"He's with me," she said to me, "Now come on hurry up."

"Okay,"

I was able to change clothes in the closet without waking Edward up. Once I was ready I took my wallet and cell phone then climb out the window following Selina and Bruce.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Smash It Up

I bought burgers and sodas for the two teenagers and I also got myself a meal. They didn't want to eat at the restaurant so we ate our dinner on a roof while sitting on the ledge looking over at the city Gotham. During our meal together I asked them, "So you two know Edward?"

"No but I've been to his apartment before," said Selina, "Was helping Penguin, Jim, Alfred, and others to rescue this one here." She pointed at Bruce with her thumb.

"Like I said I had a plan." said Bruce.

"You didn't have one so quite being in denial."

"Why are you two out here on the streets?"

"I was born on the streets." said Selina.

"I'm on the streets because I need to train myself to become stronger." said Bruce.

"Why?"

"To find out who killed my parents."

Oh right, I've heard about his tragedy, but I didn't think this would hit him hard enough to go after the ones who killed his parents. I wonder if there's a way I can do to help find out without getting him to meet the killer? I said to him, "Hey I'm pretty good at finding out things that I shouldn't. How about I help you find out who might have killed your parents without having to face the killer?"

"Ah, that's just it," said Selina, "He wants to confront them."

"Confront them? You do know you're dealing with dangerous people who probably don't have any problems killing a kid, right?"

"I'm not afraid," He said, "I will do anything to find my parent's killers. I need to know why they took them away from me."

"..." So this is what it's like to lose parents. I've never known my parents so I don't know what it feels like to have them. To have parents who love you unconditionally, and you feel distraught when you lose them. I wish I knew what it felt like to have parents. Maybe I could relate, but... I've never experienced love from parents.

I said, "I'll still help you, but you two have to promise me you'll won't get hurt."

"We'll try," said Bruce.

"Well then, do you have any leads one who might have killed your parents?"

"I've faced the assassin who killed my parents." He said, "But I don't know who hired him."

"... Did you killed the assassin?"

"No, he killed himself. All I know is that the board of Wayne Enterprise is involved."

"... If you can get me inside Wayne Enterprise so I can get into their archives. I can pull up a possible list on who might have hired them."

"Great, we can do it now."

"Now?"

"What better time then to do it when everyone is out?"

"You're forgetting about the security guards."

"Selina can handle them."

"Gee thanks, Bruce," said Selina as she rolled her eyes.

"Well alright," I couldn't help but smile in excitement, "Let's go."

...

Well, when Bruce said that Selina can handle them. Wow, she can handle them! She wasn't rough but she wasn't easy either. She knocked out whatever security guard we came across. It wasn't too hard getting in, but of course, we had to conceal our faces so the cameras wouldn't spot us. But to leave no evidence behind I had to get into the security room to get rid of footage they have of us walking in here.

Finally, Bruce got me into the room where they have to archives on the computers. I hacked in using the training that Kai taught me, and eureka! I print out the possible lists of the people who might have hired the assassin that killed his parents. But what I've also found was quite mysterious and out of place. I asked Bruce, "Do you know anything about Pinewood Farms?"

"No," He said, "Why?"

"Hold on a minute."

Besides Pinewood Farms I've found a bunch of other out of place locations and projects, "Indian Hill and project Viper?" I said, "Bruce your company is doing some serious disturbing projects." Suddenly a profile of a doctor named Hugo Strange pop up. Wait a minute I've heard of him from Penguin. When I decided to print these out suddenly we heard someone walking by.

The three of us quickly duck under the tables before whoever walked into the room. When the person was walking over to the printer that was printing out the papers. Selina was quick and silent as she knock the guy out. From the sound of it, I knew that guy felt pain before he went down! Selina said, "Alright guys come on. We have to get going before anything else happens."

"Right," I said, "Just let me get the papers."

I gather them up as I put them into a folder and we got out of here.

...

During the walk to Selina's place, which by the way we're kind of far at least about a good 10 miles. I was talking to Bruce about what we've discovered, "I'm telling you this Hugo Strange guy is not what he seems. He's the one who set the Penguin's straight so he can come back into society again."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" He said.

"Well, it depends on what kind of methods you're using. Also your intentions for using it. If it's strictly for experimental purposes then it's wrong because you're testing it on an unwilling human. If Oswald wanted to get better then he had to cooperate with the doctor who's giving the treatment."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about."

"Now Bruce, these list of people may not be the ones who hired the assassin but they might have some type of involvement. When they are involved sometimes they'll know something and sometimes they don't. What I've don't was given you possibilities."

"Still I appreciate your help, Vital. Not many people would have done this so freely."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm glad my skills have done something good for once. I do hope you'll be able to solve this mystery."

He smiled at me and suddenly he started looking around. He said, "Hey where did Selina go?"

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted a store owner of a corner store while chasing after Selina with two six packs of beer.

"Dammit Selina!" said Bruce but he was laughing, "Come on, Vital. We better follow her."

Before I knew it the three of us were running. I had to catch up with the kids and we got onto the rooftops by climbing up the metal stairs. The store owner was relentless and tried to chase after us on the roof. Until I've felt like I was the one who hit a dead end when Selina and Bruce jumped onto another building. Before I could stop myself suddenly Eryx took over. He said, "I've got this."

He jumped while in control of me but... I'm able to witness it! Once I've gotten across the huge gap the store owner had no choice but to let us go. The three of us then took off until we got back down to ground level. Selina friendly bump my right arm as she said, "Whoa who knew a hacker could be athletic. You made to my cool book list, Vital."

"Heh heh, thank you. Um, but why did you steal two six packs? Aren't you underage?"

"Come on, Vital. You just got it onto my cool book, don't ruin it now."

"Right."

"Alright let's head back to my place and celebrate."

Before we could take another step suddenly four thugs were walking down this alley with knives. One thug said, "Celebrate huh? We love celebrations. Whatcha got there kiddo?"

"Vital, they're going to hurt these kids if we don't do something about it." said Eryx, "Let me take over."

"Okay but don't frighten the kids," I said, "And don't break any bones."

"Gotcha."

Once we switched places, I fell asleep for now.

... (Eryx's Narrative)

As I took over I step forward to keep the kids behind me. I smirked at the four thugs as I said, "I'm giving you 5 seconds to walk away. Or else you're going to have to deal with me."

"Are you joking, dude?" said the thug who I assume is the leader of this pathetic group, "We've got knives and we know how to use them. What do you get?"

"Once 5 seconds are up I'll show you."

"Are you high?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

I grabbed his hand with the knife and push the blade into his stomach. I shoved him back into one of his friends who fell with him. The two other thugs attack me at the same time. I quickly jump up into the air and kick them both in their faces as I flip over to get back onto my feet. I said, "You guys might want to hurry and get him to a hospital. Of course, that is if you care at all. Stomach wounds are a slow and painful way to die."

"We're leaving," said the thug holding his wounded friend.

"Fuck! This Fucking hurts man!" shouted the wounded thug as he and his friends started helping him walk to a hospital.

"Will he be alright?" asked Bruce behind me.

I turn to face the two teenagers as I said, "Oh he'll be fine. I've hit a spot where the wound isn't fatal."

"Dude are you still even you?" said Selina, "You don't look like yourself."

"Selina, of course, I'm myself. I just don't show this side of me often. So celebration? Your place?"

...

Selina's place was really rocking for a teenager's taste. I could get used to a crib like this. After we arrived and the lights were turned on I've just realized I've got blood on my shirt and hands. Great, I know I'm going to hear shit about this from, Vital. I asked Selina, "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's right over there." She pointed at the far right corner of the place.

"Thanks."

I went to the bathroom real quick as I wash the blood off my hands and whatever blood I could get out of my shirt. Once I went back into the room Selina toss me a bottle as she said, "Heads up!"

I caught it flawlessly as I realized it's one of the beer bottles from the six packs. "Since we're all going to be drinking you can crash here if you like."

"Awesome, thanks, Selina. I know for sure if I try to go back now. I'm going to get chewed out by Edward."

I twist off the cap and start drinking it. Selina passes one to Bruce, even though he was hesitant to take it but he accepted the offer anyway. Selina then asked me, "So what's with you and Ed? Are you two friends?"

"Friends and coworkers at GCPD. He's been there longer than I have but I've learned quickly in my job. Since I'm the Records Keeper it's really easy organizing crime files. Of course, he's a forensic scientist and I'm sure his job isn't easy."

I sat down on the couch as I drank some more. Selina turned on the stereo to blast some rock and roll music in the room. Is that Smash It Up by the Offsprings? Hell yeah, it is! Selina sat down next to me as she said, "So since you two are friends. He lets you sleep in his bed and he stays on the couch?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Guys don't usually do that."

"Well he offered, so I took it."

She furrows her brow as she asked me, "Are you by any chance gay?"

I nearly crushed my bottle when she said that. That's the one huge difference between me and Vital. He's gay, I'm not. Honestly, I don't see how he could fall in love with someone like Edward. He knows this guy is a psychopath and yet he still wants to be with him?

I had to swallow my pride because I can't be talking as myself to her. I need to speak to her as Vital. I put on a smile and said, "Yes I am. Why you got a problem with it?"

"No, no problem. Just curious."

Good, so no problem there. Even though it pained me to have to say that. But nonetheless, Vital is the one who interacts with these people more than I do. So I have to stay quiet. Anyway, I was happy that the questions were over and we got on with the partying.

I didn't think hanging out with these two teenagers would be fun. We partied hard and got drunk together. Next thing the three of us knew, we were crashed out on the floor. Honestly, this is the most fun I've ever had in my entire life. I should do this more often.

I'm just sorry for Vital. He's going to have a major hangover in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Of Hangovers & Riddles (Vital's Narrative)

When I woke up I didn't expect to have a major splitting headache. I felt sick, groggy, and whatever light is in the room that's coming from the windows is hurting my eyes. I've realized that I'm laying down on my back on the floor. When I sat up I felt my shirt sticking to my skin. I look down and saw that there's a faded blood stain around the stomach area.

I talked to Eryx in my mind, "Eryx what did you do?!"

"Huh? Wha?" said Eryx sounding like he just woke up himself.

"Eryx why is there blood on my shirt?!"

"Oh, you've noticed that huh?"

"HOW CAN I NOT NOTICED?!"

"Ow! Don't think so loud!"

"Tell me what did you do to those thugs, Eryx!"

"Alright alright. I may have stabbed one them. But before you start really freaking out the guy was alright. Well, at least I think he was. I don't know how fast his friends took him to the hospital."

"Oh God... I'm going to be sick."

"The bathroom is over there on the right."

When he said that I quickly got up and run to the bathroom as I throw up in the toilet. I'm so glad I've got there in time because my stomach in killing me. I know Selina will not appreciate it if I got vomit on her bathroom floor. Once I was done I flush the toilet and wash out my mouth in the sink. I said to Eryx, "Did you drink with these kids?"

"Yeah,"

"They're underage! Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Who am I to tell these kids they can't drink? They're street kids they do whatever they want."

"Doesn't mean they should! Why did you even drink with them?"

"Why don't you have a have a higher tolerance for alcohol?"

"I don't drink so I won't get hangovers like this!"

Suddenly I heard my phone rang. I brought it out to look at the caller ID. When I saw Edward's name on it I immediately knew I'm screwed! "37 missed calls?!" I said, "He called me 37 times?!"

"I think subconsciously in his mind he's your boyfriend."

"Tch, I wish. Winning him over would have been easy."

I answered the call but before I could say anything Edward immediately shouted, "VITAL, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"OW!"

My right ear got the worse from his outburst, and it nearly made me drop my phone. "Vital you better tell me right now where you are right now! Or so help me I will-,"

"Edward Edward Edward, calm down." I've finally said, "First off I'm alright so stop yelling. As for where I am... Hold on wait a minute."

I step out of the bathroom to see that I'm in some kind of apartment but it's huge and worn out but it's fixed up pretty well. This must be one of those abandoned buildings that Selina took over. Selina and Bruce are sleeping on couches, they must be hungover too. I said to Edward, "Honestly I don't know where I am."

"Vital if this is a joke-,"

"I'm not joking. Hold on let me ask Selina real quick."

"Selina? Who's Selina?"

"Some street punk teenage girl,"

"Wait a second you're with Selina Kyle?!"

"Oh, so you do know her."

"Why are you with her?!"

"Long story, now hold on."

I walk over to Selina and shook her a little to wake her up. She was facing away from me but she finally woke up as she groans. She said, "What? What do you want?"

"I need the address to this place," I said.

"Why?"

"Edward needs to pick me up."

"Is he on the phone?"

"Yes, I'm talking to him right now."

"Ask him why he let you sleep on his bed instead of the couch?"

"... Why?"

"Just ask him and I'll give you the address."

"Alright, alright."

I talk to Edward this time, "Selina wants to know why you let me sleep on the bed instead of the couch?"

"Why on earth does she want to know that?"

"I don't know, she said to ask you or else she'll won't give me the address."

He sighed as he said, "I let you sleep on the bed because you were in shock and stressed about your friend's kidnapping. I wanted you to feel calm and reassured that everything was going to be alright."

How sweet of him. That's a good reason. I said to Selina, "He said he let me sleep on the bed because I was in shock and stressed about my friend's kidnapping. He wanted me to feel calm and reassured that everything was going to be fine."

"Was the couch too stiff to sleep on?" said Selina.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"... Selina wants to know if the couch was too stiff to sleep on?" I said to Edward.

"Why does she want to know that?" said Edward.

"He said why you want to know that?" I said to Selina.

"Tell him to just answer the damn question," said Selina.

"She said just answer the damn question," I just realized what I just said to Edward, "I am so sorry, Edward! I did not mean to be rude I just accidently repeated exactly what she said!"

"It's fine," He said, "Tell her no the couch was fine it was quite comfortable."

"He said the couch was comfortable, Selina."

"Tell him he's gay for you."

"What?! I'm not going to tell him that!"

Suddenly she snatch my phone and put it to her ear as she said, "You're gay for him, Ed."

"Give me back my phone!"

I snatch it back as I said to her, "Now give me the address so I can be picked up."

"Fine, I had my fun. We're on 1753 Tintel Ave."

"Thank you!"

I said to Edward, "We're on 1753 Tintel Ave."

"..." Strange Edward went silent.

"Edward?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. Um, stay there and I'll be on my way now. But Vital, I swear if you leave that place before I get there you're going to get it."

Once he hung up I put my phone away and sat down in a chair. Selina then said to me, "You like him don't you?"

"... More than you can imagine, Selina." I said.

I lean back into the chair and close my eyes as I thought, 'I'm in big trouble.'

...

I knew I was only dreaming. I knew that Kai isn't here with me. Holding me in her arms while petting my hair. But in my dream, it felt real. I was laying down on her lap with her arms wrapped around me.

As I open my eyes I smiled when I saw her smiling face. "Kai," I softly said. When I tried to reach up to touch her face suddenly everything went black as she disappeared and I fell down into the darkness. When I thought I was going to fall forever, my right wrist was grabbed but a person dressed in black. I got angry when I realized that it was Bookworm.

"Bookworm!" I growled his name.

"Riddle me this, I am a place where everything isn't what it seems and what it will never be. I may become a memory, but I am only a dream." suddenly the black attire started tapering away to reveal Edward Nygma. He smiled wickedly as he enjoyed the shocked look on my face. He said in his own voice, "Welcome to my twisted wonderland, Vital."

He let go of me and as I fallen I woke up falling for real. I fell off my chair and onto the hard floor. I hit the side of my head pretty hard which made it no help to my hangover. Dammit, I thought maybe sleeping it off for a little bit would make me feel better. Boy, was I wrong, the chair is not a comfortable place to sleep on.

That was a strange dream. Why would I still think that Edward is Bookworm? Am I really that stressed out to just point the finger at Edward? I don't think Edward would do such a cruel thing to me. He wouldn't kidnap Kai.

Suddenly I heard someone knocking on the door. Could it be Edward already? How long have I been sleeping? The kids are still asleep, so I guess that means I can walk out of here without waking them up. I stand up from the floor and walk over to open the door.

Once I opened it Edward furrowed his brow when he looked at me. He said, "What's the matter? You look sick."

"I have a hangover," I said.

"You drank last night?"

"I'm telling you right now that this is my first hangover. I've never drunk this much before nor do I intend to again."

"Why did you drank?"

"I didn't, Eryx was the one who drank us to oblivion."

"Eryx?"

"Oh, I never told you. That's the name he wants to go by."

"...Interesting. Well come on then, I'll take you back the apartment and give you something to help the hangover. We got two hours to relax before we can go into work."

I look back at the kids then back at him. I need to keep in mind to visit these two once in a while. They were really fun to hang out with. I nodded to Edward as I said, "Alright, let's go."

When I step out into the light right away he noticed the faded blood stain on my shirt. He asked, "Did you got hurt again?"

"No, it's not my blood."

He looked at me in a way like if I've done the unthinkable.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way over."

...

Edward gave me some medication when we got back to his apartment. I made sure that I wash up first and get changed into my work clothes. I put on a long-sleeved gray collar shirt, a red bow tie, red and black sleeveless cardigan, black pants, and black dress shoes. I then put on my dark gray coat and pick up my messenger bag. I then sit down at the table while waiting for Edward to finish changing in his closet.

I notice that Edward doesn't have my file on the table anymore. I wonder if he knows I look through it? When Edward came back to the living room he was wearing his dark brown pinstripe suit, black collar shirt, a dark green tie with black tie clip, and dark brown dress shoes. He looked at me as he asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said as I stood up and walk out with him.

During the drive over there I asked him, "So how come you've been looking into my past?"

He pause for a moment then said, "You've found the file huh?"

"How could I not? The file was laying on the table just waiting to be read."

"Heh, yeah. Well, I'm interested in your past, Vital."

"You could have just ask you know."

"Yes, but you seem like the type who doesn't talk about himself much."

"Well, that's because I think there's nothing much to talk about myself. I grew up in an orphanage with no friends or family. I lived my life reading and sorting books. Well, that and bookbinding."

"I'm surprised you quit that job. It seemed to fit perfectly for your personality."

"Yeah, it was good for a while until the company I was working for had gotten mixed up into trouble. So I quit before something could go bad for me. I still have the tools for bookbinding. I occasionally will build books of my own."

"Really? What for?"

I hesitated to say but he got the idea why "Ohh you write stories of your own huh? Think you'll let me read one anytime soon?"

"Um... I don't know I'm kind of skeptical about my stories."

"Nonsense I bet they're great, but once you do feel comfortable with me reading one, would you promise to let me?"

I thought about it and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Great,"

We arrived at the precinct and the both of us were surprised to see Gordon already inside Captain Barn's office talking to him. I couldn't help but smile as I said, "It's good to see him back."

"Yeah, just as long he doesn't know the truth," said Edward. I was a little surprised he said that. I have no doubt in my mind that if Gordon does find out that it was Edward who had framed him, Gordon would turn him in, in a heart beat.

Edward walked with me to the Annex Records room, and we found a black envelope on my desk. "No doubt it's from Bookworm," I said. Edward picked it up and open it and surprisingly there were two letters.

He read it out loud, "Insult me, however, you like I don't care. I've lost my sanity so I have no thoughts left to spare. I am consumed by my own despair. Where I am you will need a prayer." He reads the other one which has a small lock of black hair tapped to the bottom of the letter. "Before you start getting worried this is just a reminder to you, Vital. You don't get to back out until the game is over. Kai is under my care and she's completely fine. I've sent you a lock of her hair so you'll remember who's really keeping her alive. Anyway good luck."

Edward put the letters back in the envelope as he said, "This guy is an asshole."

Suddenly my cell rang and there was a knock on the side of the door. We look at the door to see that it was Gordon who knocked. "Hey you two," He said.

I said to Edward, "Hey do you mind telling him what's happening while I take this call?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I took out my cell as I went outside of the room to answer it. "Hello?" I said.

"Vital, it's me, Oswald."

"Oh hey, Oswald. What's up?"

"Um, yesterday my family found out about me being the Penguin."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Well since I told father beforehand he was completely okay with it because he knows that I've changed. But the rest of the family has been distant and scold me for being the people I'm not anymore. Then something weird happened to me this morning. My step-sister tried to make out with me in my bedroom saying she wants in whatever I'm planning, but I have no idea what even came over her. It freaked me out when she tried to make out with me because I'm technically her brother you know?

"Yeah, one would think."

Strange, his father is completely alright with him but the ones who are not blood-related are resenting him, and his step-sister tried to seduce him? Something isn't right. What if Oswald's father is-... Being targeted?

"Oswald I would hate to say this but," I started to say, "What if the family who's not related to you have something in store for your father?"

"Are you saying they they're going to do something to him?"

"Maybe. I know I don't have any proof to back that up, but there's just something wrong with them that upsets me. I don't want you to lose any more people that you care about you know?"

"... Right, thank you, Vital. Anyway, how are you and Ed? Have you two got together yet?"

"No no, we're still just friends. Thing is, Oswald. I'm in a lot of stress about this Bookworm case. My best friend, Kai, just got kidnapped by him because I tried to back down from the case. Bookworm still wants me to play his game so I'm forced to stay in."

"I'm so sorry about that, Vital. If you want I can call Gabe to help you find your friend."

"No please don't. If I even try to get help he will kill her. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Yeah, you know I'm here if you need my help. I'll keep on eye on the family and report what's really going on. If they do have something planned for my father. I'm going to stop it."

"And if you need our help, you know who to call."

"Right, good luck, Vital. I'll pray for your friend, Kai."

"Thank you, Oswald. Goodbye."

Once I hung up the phone I had to calm myself down to stop thinking about Kai. I'm still emotional about the whole thing, and I don't want my emotions getting to me at work. I have to stay strong for her. For now, I need to concentrate on the riddle that Bookworm sent us.

When I came back into the room Gordon stood in front of me and said, "We're going to get your friend back, Vital. I promise."

Dammit, Gordon! I didn't want to cry here at work! When he saw my tears he gave me a hug as he said, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks, Gordon," I said.

...

After three days have passed eventually Edward and I was able to figure out the riddle. Edward said, "Boy when I thought he was an asshole before, he's step up a level with this next victim."

"You figured out who he's going to kill next?" asked Jim. The three of us are working on this in Edward's apartment since we all have just got off from work.

"Well not who but what kind of person he's going to kill."

I said, "He's going to kill someone who is related to a character from a story called Jerk. The character is in an asylum and is a total jerk to everyone. At one point in the story, he commits suicide because he's consumed by despair for being alone."

"In other words," said Edward, "He's going to force the victim to commit suicide."

"You said he's in an asylum." said Jim, "Wouldn't that mean Bookworm is targeting a patient in Arkham?"

"Yup," said Edward feeling so happy that we solved this riddle.

"So he's going to kill him on December 21st?'

"That's the deadline," I said.

Suddenly my phone rang as I look at the caller ID. It was Oswald. I stand up from the table we were sitting at and said, "I gotta take this call. Give me a second," I went to the bathroom to answer it, "Hey, Oswald."

"Vital," He sobbed out my name which immediately made me worried.

"Oswald what's wrong? What happened?"

"Father is dead!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Return of The Penguin

When the three of us arrive at the Van Dahl manor the ambulance was already here taking the dead body of Oswald's father away. I was comforting Oswald while Edward and Gordon were checking the room that his father died in. I was holding Oswald's hands while he told me what happened. He said, "He had a heart problem which made him really ill. I told him to not push himself so hard. He had one drink tonight and he just died right in my arms."

When Edward heard him he asked him, "What did he drink?"

"Brandy."

"Where is the bottle?"

"It's right over."

He was about to point where it was but he noticed something, "Strange it was here a second ago." He wiped away his tears, but he still kept on crying, "I know it was here."

"Oswald, would you like me to get you some water?" I asked him.

"Yes please if you don't mind."

"Sure, where's the kitchen?"

"Just go down this hall, take a right, and on the left first door is the kitchen."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I walk down the hall that Oswald told me to take and found the kitchen no problem. Now all I needed to do was find a glass to pour the water in. I look into the cabinets and found one as I use the faucet from the sink to fill the glass with water. When I was just about to leave I spotted a drawer that was partially open a bit. My curiosity got the better of me and I put the glass down on the table real quick to check it out.

I look into the drawer and saw that there was a white cloth covering something. I look to see what it was wrapping around and It was a huge glass bottle of brandy. But it was nearly empty. Is this the brandy that Oswald was talking about?

When I took it out along with the cloth wrapping around it. All of a sudden something hit me hard in the back of the head as I blacked out.

... (Edward's Narrative)

While looking at the spot where the brandy was supposed to be, Oswald's step-brother came in. He said, "Excuse me gentlemen, but Vital wanted me to tell you that he left to some other business that needed attention."

When I heard those words I immediately said, "What business?"

"Something about a friend, I believe? He got a phone call about it not long ago. Someone picked him up in a black car."

"Dammit! Jim, we have to find him."

"Right," said Jim as he said to Oswald, "Sorry Oswald we have to find, Vital."

"No please go." He said, "I know that Kai is very important to him."

Jim and I immediately got into my car and drove down the road to go find Vital as fast as possible. Dammit Vital when is it going to get through your head that you have to stay with me at all times?!

... (Vital's Narrative)

When I woke up the back of my head hurt really bad. The pain made me whimper but it was muffled. That's when I realized the situation I've gotten myself in. my mouth was gagged by a cloth tied around my head, and my wrists are tied behind my back. I sat up as I adjust my vision to see that I'm in a very dark room.

It's not small since I can stretch out my legs just fine. But my anxiety and claustrophobia are getting the best of me. It feels all too familiar. When I started breathing heavily I heard Eryx's voice talking to me. He said, "Relax, Vital. Calm down. We're alright, this isn't the same place we were in before."

I said to him in my mind, "I know but I don't like it. My wrists are tied behind me and I have no way to call out for help."

"I know, I know, but you have to stay calm. Once this person who knocked us outcomes in let me take over."

"I'm going to have to get free, though. I can't just stick around, who knows what this person will do to me."

I struggle against the ropes trying to slip my wrists out of them. The ropes are so tight, my skin was beginning to burn from twisting my wrists around. "Let me try," said Eryx. Before we could switch suddenly the door opened and someone turned on the lights. When my eyes adjusted I see Sasha and Charlies.

Charles closed the door, the room we're in was empty but the walls and floor are made of stone. I backed up as much as possible until my back was against the wall. They both laugh at me as Sasha said, "He looks cuter in such a helpless state."

"I know right? It kind of makes me not want to kill him."

"Why should we kill him now? We can have some fun with him for a while."

She walk closer to me and kneels down to grab my chin. She was not gentle whatsoever and I've felt her nails digging into my skin. She said, "You like to have some fun don't you?"

Suddenly the door opened again but this time, Oswald came in. He looked shocked seeing this. "Vital?" He said, "Sasha, Charles, what are you two doing?! Why do you have my friend tied up like this?!"

"Oh great," said Charles in a tone of disappointment and annoyance, "Now we have two problems. To think Vital finding the evidence wasn't troublesome enough."

"Evidence?" It suddenly dawned upon Oswald, "You both killed our father?"

"Our father?" said Sasha as she stood up taking her hand away from my chin, "He was never our father to begin with. Like what the old man said, you are his only true blood relative."

"But he cared for you all! He took you in, fell in love with your mother! Why would you kill a man who has done nothing but good to you?!"

They both laughed as Charles said, "The man was nothing but an utter fool. We simply couldn't let him changed his will and leave his fortune to you."

"...That's what this was all about?"

Suddenly Oswald's eyes grew dark. His whole demeanor changed right before us and it gave me the chills. "Oh dear," said Eryx in my head, "It seems Oswald has broken out of his trance."

"His trance?" I said to him in my mind.

"Experiments can only go so far when they're tested on a human being. But just hit the right button while they're having a bad day can make a person snap."

Oswald suddenly started laughing in a dark tone. He said, "You killed my father for his fortune. No doubt your mother is in on this murder as well, and now you had the audacity to mistreat my friend when he discovered what you all had done."

Oswald became quick as he grab Charles's right wrist and twisted his arm around his back. He then shoves him towards Sasha making them hit the wall. Sasha's head hit the wall so hard she passed out cold and drop to the floor. Oswald grabs Charles's hair yanking him up and causing him pain. "You three will pay for killing my father. I'll make sure you will all suffer for this!"

He slams his head against the floor to knock him out. When Oswald turn to me I have to admit I was afraid of him, but only a little. I realized the man I was staring at is not the Oswald I've first met. This man is the Penguin. Oswald Cobblepot the king of Gotham.

He suddenly became concern as he kneeled down in front of me and said, "Turn around so I can untie you." I shifted around so the knots can face him. He untied the gag first and once it was off he asked me, "Did they hurt you?" He started working on the ropes to get them loose.

"The back of my head still hurts from whatever they hit me with."

Once I was free from the ropes he checked the back of my head. When he touched a sensitive painful spot it made me wince and he took his hand away to show me some blood that covered the tip of his fingers. He said, "You're bleeding. Come with me."

He helped me stand up and we walked out of the room as he closes the door. I realized that we're down in a wine cellar. I asked Oswald, "Where are Edward and Jim?"

"They took off when Charles gave them false information about you getting a call about Kai and took off by someone picking you up. I bet they're worried out of their minds right now."

We got out of the wine cellar and he brought me to the kitchen. He set me down on a stool while he grabs a towel and wet it. I asked him, "Wait how did Charles know about Kai?"

"That's a good question," said Oswald as he came back to me and clean up the bleeding wound on the back of my head. "Maybe he's Bookworm."

Eryx suddenly burst out laughing in his mind as he said, "Come on, Charles, The Bookworm? If he can get knocked out so easily by the Penguin, then this Bookworm we're chasing after is nothing more than a wuss with no backbone."

He's right about that. Charles wouldn't be this careless and he wouldn't have killed Mr. Van Dahl just for the fortune. I said, "No I don't think, but it wouldn't hurt to ask how does he know about Kai."

Oswald took out his cell phone and hand it to me. "Go ahead and call Edward, so he and Jim can come back here."

"Okay."

I look through his contacts and found Edward's name. When I started calling him he picked up immediately. "Yes, Oswald?" He said trying to sound calm.

I said, "Edward, it's me, Vital. You and Jim have to come back to the Van Dahl manor. Oswald and I just figure out what happened to his father."

Suddenly Grace Van Dahl came into the kitchen. She tries to act concern as she said, "Mr. Eryx, what happened to you?"

Before I could even answer Oswald let go of the towel and grabs a knife. He growled as he said, "I know what you and your kids has done, Grace. You all won't live for this!"

"OSWALD NO!"

I drop the phone to stop his attack, without realizing it I switched.

... (Eryx's Narrative)

I quickly snatch Oswald's wrist with the hand holding the knife, and I grabbed Grace's arm so she wouldn't get away. "Let go of me, Vital!" shouted Oswald.

"Not until you calm down," I said sternly.

He stops for a moment as he looks up at me looking surprised. "I've totally forgotten about you. Decided to show up huh?"

"Apparently I'm not all that good watching my own back."

"Yeah, that's something you should definitely work on. But please let me go, I need to avenge my father."

"Usually, I'm all for the whole eye for an eye thing, but Vital doesn't want you to do it."

"Why not?! He doesn't know how it feels to have both parents murdered!"

"... No, he doesn't, but we catch a glimpse what it does feel like from Bruce Wayne's perspective."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Bruce have something in common. Both of your parents were killed, and you both want to avenge your parent's death. But Bruce had learned something in his pursuit to kill the man who killed his parents. When he confronted him he realized the man he was about to kill won't give him closure. What I'm saying is you're not going to get any real justice for your father if you kill them. Remember how he accepted the fact that you were once a criminal? He believed that you were done with the life of violence and crime. Are you going to disappoint him after all the memories you shared together as father and son? He died in your arms as he saw you for the last time as Oswald, not as the Penguin."

I see that my words are sinking into his mind. I smirked as I said, "But then again who am I to lecture someone who lost the people he so cherished and loved? If you want to kill her and her brats, while also risking to go back to Arkham. Then go ahead, be my guest."

I let go of his wrist and held Grace's arms in a tight grip. Grace started to panic as she said, "No please don't do this! Oswald, I'm sorry we poisoned your father! Please don't do this!"

This is a test to see if the Penguin can actually go through with it without regretting his decision. For the first time, I hope that he doesn't do it. He shut his eyes closed as he drops the knife. Penguin said harshly to her as he said, "I will never find it in my heart to forgive you," He open his eyes to reveal the ice cold anger within them, "You and your kids are going to get what's coming to you in prison."

I couldn't help but smile even more as I said, "Alright then, shall we put her along with the brats?"

"Yes."

"Come along Ms. Grace."

We drag her down the cellar and shove her into the room we trap them in. Surprisingly though Charles stir awake. "You recover fast," I said along with a chuckle.

Charles said, "What are you going to do to us?"

"Besides turning you over to the police, we have some questions for you, Charles. First off, how do you know about my friend, Kai?"

"Overheard Oswald talking to you on the phone the other day."

"Ohh," said Oswald, "Not only a murderer but also a nosy little bastard."

I said, "Okay where have you put the bottle I've found, my coat, and my bag?"

"They're in my room." said Charles.

"And are you the one who hit me on the back of my head?"

He went quiet on that question. I walk towards him and punched him hard in the face breaking his nose. As he fallen to the ground his mother freaked out and tend to him. I said to him, "I punched you for two reasons. One for kissing me, and two for making me bleed. You fucking asshole."

I walked out with Penguin and he locks the door. I asked him, "Do you know where his room is?"

"Yeah I do," He said, "But before we go to his room. Mind if you bring Vital back?"

"Why?"

"No offense I appreciated that you stop and help me decided that I should turn them in instead of killing them. But I don't think Jim knows about you right?"

"... No, he doesn't. And it's kind of hard for me to act like Vital sometimes. You can tell the difference between us for sure."

"Yeah no offense to Vital, but you seem to act more manly than him."

"It's fine as long only I hear you saying that."

"Is he even awake in there?"

"No, when we switch I take control completely, and he falls asleep until I give his body back to him. It's weird because it seems I have more energy and awake when he's in control. When I'm the one controlling the body he has no energy to stay awake."

"Yeah, that is weird. Well, can he come out?"

"Yeah, he can just let me sit down before I switch. If I don't he's going to fall."

I sit down with my back against the wall and call out to Vital.

... (Vital's Narrative)

When I open my eyes I was surprised to be back in the wine cellar. Oswald suddenly walk stood in front of me outstretching his hand to me. He smiled as he said, "Welcome back, Vital."

"Oswald?" I said, "You didn't-?"

"No, I didn't kill them. They're all trapped in the room until Edward and Jim get here. Come on, we have to go to Charles's room to find the bottle and your stuff."

"Oh, alright."

I took his hand as he helps me stand up. We walk out of the wine cellar and he leads the way to Charles's room. Surprisingly we didn't have to look too hard for the bottle. It was just sitting there on his bureau. "Tch, amateurs," said Oswald as he pulled out his handkerchief to use it to wrap it around the neck of the bottle so he could pick it up without leaving fingerprints.

I found my coat and bag on laying on the bed and I pick them up. "Let's go to the living room then, Vital."

"Okay."

Once we got to the living room and sat down on the couch, he places the bottle on the table. He asked me, "You're afraid of me aren't you?"

"No." I simply said.

"Then why do you look nervous?"

"It's because I thought you were going to kill Grace. I got scared for you."

"For me?"

"Oswald you just got out of Arkham not even that long ago. Do you really want to throw away your freedom for those bad people?"

He furrow his brow at me and then suddenly chuckles as he said, "You are just as strange as Ed. Although if he was here instead of you, he wouldn't have stopped me from killing them."

"... Would he help you?"

"If I allow him to take part in killing them. I like to carry out my revenge's personally."

"So I see."

"How's the head?"

"Still hurts," I said.

"I'll get you some aspirin and a bag of ice."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He stands up to go get me the aspirin and bag of ice. When he came back with the bag of ice he also had a glass of water with the aspirin fizzing in it. Once he hands the glass of water to me, he places the bag of ice on the back of my head and asked me, "You know your other self said, something very interesting to me."

"Eryx?" I said.

"That's his name?"

"Well he agreed to take my last name."

"Oh, well anyway he said when he takes control you fall asleep. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you dream while he's in control?"

"No. My mind goes completely dark when he takes control. It's like flipping a light switch on and off."

"Hmm, how interesting. Here, can you hold it?"

"Yeah."

When I place my hand over his on the bag he slips his hand out and sits back down on the couch with me. I asked him, "So does that mean you're going back to crime as the Penguin again?"

"I'm not sure, but something tells me you don't want me to go back to who I was before. Although I can tell you wouldn't mind if I did go back to crime. But tell me this, Vital. If I do go back to being the Penguin, would you still be my friend?"

"Yes, of course, I would still be your friend, Oswald!"

He laughs but he seemed relieved by my answer. He said, "You and Ed should get together already. You're perfect for Ed and I envy him that he captured your heart first.."

His words made me blush red. He only laughed more when he saw my face. I've never received these type of words before. Me, perfect for Edward? Oswald, you're too kind even as the Penguin.

...

When Edward and Jim came back they had the police already brought over to arrest Grace and her children. We gave them the evidence that killed Mr. Van Dahl, and they left Oswald alone. Jim was very surprised when we told him that Oswald actually stops himself on his own from killing Grace and her kids. "Maybe you have changed, Oswald," Jim said.

Oswald said in a tone of annoyance, "Please, I didn't kill them because I don't want blood getting on Vital. This changes nothing, and I'm angry what Hugo Strange has done to me."

"It was therapy, Oswald."

"No, it wasn't." Suddenly out of nowhere the three of us answered at the same time, and that startled Jim.

"Something wrong is going on at Arkham," said Edward, "Oswald, has been used as an experiment by some kind of device that subdues his violent tendencies."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

I said, "It depends on how and what are your intentions to use the experiment. Strange had to get Oswald to willingly undergo through the experiment, only to make it right. He didn't he forced Oswald to be mentally tortured until he locks away his violent tendencies. But it's obvious the device's effect can only go so far if you push the right buttons to make him snap."

"I see where you're getting at, Vital," said Jim, "But you don't know what Penguin is really like. Especially when he get's a temper."

"I know he's tired being pushed around. Hell, I'm surprised I haven't fucking snapped yet with all this shit going on with Bookworm. Besides isn't his next Victim in Arkham? We can probably also do some investigating about Hugo Strange."

"No, Vital. We handle one investigation at a time. Our focus is on Bookworm and no one else. But Oswald, I'll take in considering about investigating Hugo Strange, and we'll see what happens from there."

"Thank you, Jim." said Oswald even though I can tell he doesn't believe that Jim would.

"Come on then," said Jim, "Let's go Ed, Vital."

Just when I was following Jim out the door I stop when Oswald grab Edward's arm and whisper something to his ear. Whatever he said to him it made Edward blush. Once Oswald let him go and Edward catches up with us I asked him, "What did he say?"

"Please don't ask." He said.

Now I really want to know what Oswald said.


	20. Note

Note:

Chapters are going to be uploaded late because I'm going to be taking a short break. Reasons why is because I need to enroll in college and register for classes. This break won't be long it will probably be a day or 2 before I start posting new chapters again. You can still leave requests or questions and I'll answer back as soon as possible. In the mean time, I apologize for the delay.

\- CrimsonWords


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Arkham Inmate D-171

It's the eleventh day of December, and while at work I heard a commotion going on in the main hall. It was so loud that I heard it all the way from the Annex Records room. I got up quickly and run to the main hall where I saw two officers arresting Edward. He shouted, "I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T KILL KRISTEN!"

Oh no, how did they find out?! "That's enough, Ed!" shouted Captain Barns as he stood in front of him, "We've got an anonymous tip and evidence that you killed Kristen Kringle."

"Captain Barns he didn't do it!" shouted Gordon, "Leslie got a call from Kristen long ago confirming that she ran away with Dougherty."

"That call was staged from the evidence we received, and we've found her body chopped up in a suitcase in the woods. Still think he didn't do it?"

Oh no, they're going to send him to prison. Bookworm staged this didn't he? I bet he's watching right now enjoying this. I have to do something. "Vital, you're not going to do what I think you're doing are you?" said Eryx in my mind.

"... I have to." I said.

"No, please you have to believe me!" Shouted Edward "I'm being set up!"

I didn't hesitate, I ran towards them as I shouted, "I DID IT!" Everyone froze as they all stared at me. "I-," I began, "I killed her."

"What?" said Captain Barnes, "Vital stop it. There's nothing you can do to protect him."

"You need to convince them that you did it, Vital." said Eryx, "You're getting nervous and about to breakdown. Switch with me, I can make it convincing."

"...Okay," I said in my mind, "Please we have to take the fall for him. We can't let Bookworm have the satisfaction."

Once we switch I fell asleep.

... (Eryx's Narrative)

I started laughing as I said, "Really Captian Barnes? Whoever tipped you off has given you false information. As for this so-called evidence, you received is all wrong. I am the one who killed Kristen Kringle and Tom Dougherty. To remind me of their deaths I kept Kringle's glasses, her diary, and Dougherty's badge."

"Why did you kill them?" He asked.

"Ha! Isn't it obvious?"

I walk over to Edward as I grab his chin, "I'm madly in love with him." I looked at Edward's shocked expression as I said, "You should have heard her scream, Edward. I enjoyed myself chopping her up into tiny pieces."

To make it authentic I forced a kiss upon his lips. "Get him off him!" shouted Captain Barnes and two other police officers Drag me away from Edward. I started laughing as I said, "They should have never even come near you, Edward! I killed them for you! I Killed Kristen so I can have you to myself!"

To give the officers a hard time, with my strength I flip both officers over as they hit the ground with their backs. The officers pulled out their guns and pointed them at me, including Captain Barns. He shouted, "Get down on the ground now!"

"Alright alright," I said with a smile as I held my hands up in the air and I slowly got on my knees, "Go ahead and arrest me if it makes you all feel safer."

Vital you owe me big time.

...

They kept me in the interrogation room for now with my wrists handcuffed to the table. When Captain Barns came in he place the evidence I have from Kristen and Dougherty on the table. I told them to go ahead and check my apartment to find the evidence. He sits down across from me as he said, "Mind explaining yourself why you killed them?"

"Well Dougherty was an asshole to Ed," I said, "Kristen decided to fall in love with him when she shouldn't. So besides killing her for that, I took her job so I can be closer to Ed."

"What about the other guy you killed in the woods?"

"I can't have someone walking around witnessing that I was burying Kristen's body."

"How long have you been infatuated with Nygma?"

"Who knows at least about a good year or two."

"You're insane."

"Ah, how rude! Well, actually though that may be true, but love can make you do a lot of crazy things. I just don't look crazy because of my charming good looks and bow tie. Bow ties are cool you know? You should get a bow tie."

He slams his hands on the table as he shouted, "I'm not playing games with you!"

"Really? Was that suppose to scare me, Captain Barns?" I couldn't help but laugh, "No no no, Captain Barns. That's not how to scare people. This is,"

I broke the chains that were attached to the table and quickly grab Captains Barns by the jacket as I yank him towards me over the table. Jim and Harvey came in here with their guns aimed at me. "Let him go kid!" shouted Harvey.

"Don't worry officers," I said so innocently, "I was only trying to scare him."

"Let him go, Vital." said Jim in a serious tone.

"Fine fine, I was only trying to have fun."

I shove Barns away as he stumbled back till he hit the wall. "Hands over your head," demanded Harvey. I did what he said as I thought to myself, 'it seems I'm going to be controlling this body for a while. Vital isn't going to wake up for a long time.'

...

They put me in the holding cell while they sign me up to go to Arkham. I was about to doze off while sitting on the bench until someone psst at me. I turn my head to see Edward Nygma behind me sitting on a stool. I sat sideways on the bench so I can face him partially. "What's up, Ed?" I said with a smirk.

"How can you be smiling like this, Eryx?" He said with a tone of annoyance, "Do you have any idea what you're putting Vital through? He's going to be sent to Arkham."

"Tch, I thought you'd be happy since you're the one who was accused first. You said nothing when Vital took the fall for you. Ha! Some friend you are."

"I would have said something if I didn't have a knife pressed against my hip. Bookworm set all of this up so one of us is sent to Arkham."

"Yup and all of a sudden everything turned into a Hunger Games scenario except we're not starving or trying to kill each other. Vital volunteered as tribute to take your place in Arkham."

"Mind if I speak to him?"

"To Vital? No can do, Ed. He can't handle this type of stress, and he breaks down real easy. He's better off sleeping while spending time in Arkham."

"Just bring him out for a moment," He demanded, "... I want to talk to him."

I furrow my brow in puzzlement as I came to a realization, "So he's not the only one who feels that way?"

Ed blushes a little as he adverted his eyes from me. I couldn't help but chuckle as I said, "That's funny. I guess I could wake him up." Even though I know he's going to be crying like a baby, but if he really can't handle his stress I'm going to have to pull him back in.

... (Vital's Narrative)

I open my eyes to only find myself in GCPD's holding cell. Oh no, it really happened didn't it? I thought I was only having a nightmare?!

"Vital?" said Edward who was sitting on a stool on the other side of the bars right beside me. When I saw him I couldn't help myself as I started crying. I turn my face away so he wouldn't see my tears. "Vital please look at me." He said.

"Edward," I said his name in such a broken tone. I didn't turn to face him, though, "I had to do it. Bookworm wants you to go to prison. I can't let that happen."

"They're not sending you to prison, Vital."

I was quiet when he said that. Don't tell me that they're going to send me where I think they're going to send me?

"They're going to put you in Arkham."

"... They find me insane?"

"That's the impression Eryx given them. He said he killed Kristen because you're in love with me."

I felt hot and sick when I heard him say that. I'm so embarrassed by the fact that that's the reason Eryx given them. "Is that true, Vital?" said Edward, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"..." I can't believe this is the only chance I'm able to admit my true feelings for him. Why did it have to be a troubling situation?

"Vital please look at me."

I hesitated to face him but I turned anyway as I look at him with eyes full of tears. I grip the cold bars as I tried to smile but it was broken. I chuckled but it didn't hold up to give either of our comforts. I said as I look at him in those sad brown eyes of his, "Yes I do... I..." I choked on my confession for a moment but I got back my voice again to finish it, "I care about you so much, Edward."

To my very surprise, Edward was getting teary-eyed himself. When one tear fell from his left eye he opened his mouth to say something but an officer slap a hand on his left shoulder startling him to look up at the officer. He gripped his jacket tightly as he roughly made him stand up from the stool and said, "What do you think you're doing, Nygma?! Come here!"

When he dragged him away another police officer opens the door of the holding cell. The officer who opened it was Ingram N. Kingor. He ordered me, "Stand up and place your hands behind your back."

"Where are you taking me?" I said.

"Arkham Asylum."

"Eryx?" I called out to him in my mind.

... (Eryx's Narrative)

When Vital and I switched I stopped crying and wipe away Vital's tears. I brought back my smug smile as I said to Officer Kingor, "Take me away then."

... (Edward's Narrative)

I was dragged away from Vital by the same officer who held a knife against me earlier when I was the one getting arrested. He brought me to the back outside of GCPD. He shoves me against a brick wall with his hands gripping my jacket as he said, "There's nothing you can do to stop this, Nygma. Bookworm did had plans for you, but since your bastard friend saved you from being sent to Arkham. Vital is the lucky winner to die along with the Sagittarius."

Vital is going to die?! Bookworm was planning to kill me off in Arkham?!

"What's the matter Nygma?" He said in a mocking tone, "Did I touch a nerve?"

"A nightmare for some, for others a savior I come, my hands cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek," I said a riddle to him.

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Having a problem, Ed?" said Detective Gordon when he came outside. "Officer Hanks, why are you bothering our Head Forensic's Scientist?"

"Found him talking with Vital Eryx, Detective," said Officer Hanks, "Thought it was suspicious."

"Let him go, or else I'll report harassment to the Captain."

Officer Hanks let go of my jacket as he walks back inside. I was left alone with Gordon giving me a stern look as he said, "I know Vital was your friend, but he was the one who killed your girlfriend."

"How could you even believe that?!" I snapped at him, "Bookworm set all of this up! He framed me for Kristen's murder and now Vital is taking the fall for it! He didn't do it, Jim!"

"If he didn't kill Kristen why would he confessed and have her stuff at his apartment? If Bookworm was really setting you both up he wouldn't say anything about her diary and glasses and Dougherty's police badge. Bookworm probably figured it out and put the blame on you just to see if Vital wouldn't let you take the fall for him. The one good thing Vital has done for GCPD is admitting his guilt."

I vent my anger as I kicked a trash can over violently as I shouted, "DAMMIT!"

"I'm sorry, Ed." said Gordon with empathy this time, "I knew you two were close friends."

I took a moment to calm down as I said, "I'm going home. I can't work right now, not after that this shit has happened."

"I understand."

I walk past him to get back inside the GCPD building and gather my stuff to go home. But before I walked out I went into the Annex Records room to see that Vital's stuff is still here. I made a decision to take them with me.

... (Eryx's Narrative)

While I was riding in the backseat of the police car my hands were handcuffed behind me, and I N. Kingor is in the driver's seat taking me to Arkham. Kingor said to me, "Bookworm says that you surprised him. He only wanted Edward to take the fall."

"So you're working for Bookworm huh?" I said, "Exactly how many of the GCPD officers are working for him?"

"About a good handful."

"Okay, so why are you working for him?"

"He pays us well."

"Alright, makes sense. Why does Bookworm bother sending Edward to Arkham?"

"To see if he can kill him and the Sagitarrius. But also giving you guys a chance to save the Sagitarrius. Hugo Strange has really gotten Arkham's security quite tight lately. So it will only be hard for you to try and save him if one of you isn't inside. Think you have what it takes, Vital?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Are you kidding? Of course, I have what it takes. Bookworm is making a big mistake sending me to Arkham."

"Heh, we'll see."

The moment we arrived at Arkham they immediately gave me an inmate uniform and number. The number they gave me is D-171.


End file.
